Brothers Conflict: Pandora's Body
by Artemis Rogue
Summary: "Hi! My names Pandora or you can call me Pan if you'd like!" After a year of living with her siblings Pan is finding everyday adventurous and full of surprises in ways she never imagined! But when love comes knocking will she answer the call? Who could be on the other side of the door?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight it was cold, frigid, and I realized this as the chill easily passed through my not-enough-layers. _**Dammit!**_ Shivering I pulled the collar of my coat up to stop the blowing wind. _I should've taken Natsume up on that ride_. Shrugging my pack higher I continued down the sloping street towards the harbor and the bridge. _Oh well. Too little, too late really_. Winter was on its way and with winter came snow, cold and Christmas! The condo had already been decorated for the season, a large tree put up and strung with lights. Even though my brothers didn't seem to care for it I loved coming home to the tree all lit up.

On my left a car raced by, its tires slapping against the ancient road and all its imperfections, bringing the cold with it. Again I shivered. The steep street leveled out as I got closer to the bridge. Tonight its highest heights were distorted in fog but the orange sweeping lights at its peak still shinned through warning low flying planes. As the car crossed it the bridge groaned and shook a bit. This old landmark wasn't anything really special just a miniature suspension bridge with grey painted metal work that connected this island to the mainland. Far beneath it were the icy waters of the ocean and the harbor.

Stepping onto the bridge I could hear the crashing waves below, feel the bridge sway with the currents power, and hear the ships in the harbor giving out a low, deep, long fog horn blow. It sounded beautiful. While going this way at night wasn't the safest it was my favorite way to go although I could already hear my brothers scolding me, especially Ukyo and Natsume, if they were to ever find out. Reaching the middle of the bridge the ocean below sounded more violent than usual, a sure sign of a storm moving in, I saw someone ahead standing at the railing staring out into the distance. Instantly I became wary.

Slowly my pace I watched the stranger. This bridge had the unfortunate reputation for being The Suicide Bridge. Many had jumped from its heights, none had survived, to be drowned, dashed on the rocks or eaten up by a passing boats blades. The stranger turned aside so that I could see his profile and…my heart stopped along with my step. He was tall, lean with long feathery silver-grey hair and his eyes were distant. He sighed out as if letting a weight roll form his body then climbed up onto the railing.

"IORI!" I screamed as I launched towards him, "STOP!"

A boats horn blared drowning out my words. The winds abruptly turned violent and I could see them pulling and tugging at him.

"IORI!"

My sneaks scraped against the damp sidewalk propelling my foreword-He jumped and was gone-I tossed my backpack and coat as I neared the railing.

"IORI!"

Screaming I jumped over the slick railing and into the night air. Below me Iori was tumbling, falling, down towards the dark crashing waves. I went rigid turning into a pencil and suddenly plummeted faster than he was. Catching up to him I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with surprised wide eyes.

"Pandora!"

Reaching up I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face close into my chest. Lifting up my left arm I took a deep breath and felt the water crash against us.


	2. Chapter 2

' _It's cold.'_

' _It burns.'_

' _This hurts!_ '

The cold threatened to rip Iori out of my arms so I held on tighter. Opening my eyes the salt water stung at them like little needles. Where was up? Where was down? I searched the dark depths but couldn't find the horizon. Loud humming caught my ear and I looked down by my feet as the hull of a ship passed by overhead. It grazed the bottoms of my feet. ' _The propellers_!'

Instantly I dove deeper, away from the surface, carrying Iori with me; holding him against my body knowing that as long as he was here he was going to be okay. The hum turned painfully loud as the propellers passed by overhead swishing and churning the water into a white froth before leaving completely. A current tore Iori out of my arms but I managed to snatch his coat arm up in my hand. I followed the current to him, as it was pulling us out to sea, and kicked for the surface. My lungs were at their limit, burning for air, my muscles screaming and cramping with each kick, my ear pulsing in my ears…

Breaking the surface I gasped in air, a wave slammed down on top of us, I pulled Iori to me holding his head above the water and was slammed into a support pillar of the bridge. Something in my back snapped and I screamed. Another wave tossed us high into the air towards the shores jagged rocks. I twisted and took the brunt against my side keeping my brother safe. Back into the water we went. My skin was pierced with needles and the pain was seeping into my bones trying to suck the strength from me. A freighter ship sailed by buffeting us against the bridge then it's under tow dragged us down. Again I kicked for the surface and broke the violent top gasping for air.

"HELP!"

Something under the water scrapped against my leg tearing the jean and the skin beneath. Bobbing up and down, side to side, like a piece of trash I looked towards the harbor where all the piers were lit us, ships were docked, people were moving about unloading cargo.

"HELP!" I screamed and felt my voice crack as my throat strained , "HELP! HELP US!"

It was no use. They wouldn't hear me over everything! Further and further they were getting as the current carried us out to sea. I held to Iori tightly. The waves scrapped and slammed and tossed me up against rocks, old ship debris and hidden scrapes lying on the channel bottom. ' _Please don't attract sharks_.' I prayed. Reaching into my pants pocket I fumbled between keeping afloat, holding Iori's head above water, and not dropping my phone. A rogue wave swept in and rushed us backwards towards the jagged shore. It smashed me into the rocks, I cracked my skull against one, and desperately clung to one. The tide threatened to pull us in again. I placed Iori between me and the rocky pillar as the water surged back and forth trying to slowly drown us. Lifting up my cell phone I clicked it on- **IT WAS WORKING**!- and turned on the strobe app. Holding it high above my head I waved it back and forth and hoped someone at the harbor would see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Slap of a Meltdown

"How's he doing Masa?"

"He hasn't woken up yet but his vitals are strong. I'd imagine it's just a mild case of shock that's keeping him asleep. He'll be fine."

The brothers had gathered at the hospital when the call had reached them. Kaname, sitting in the overstuffed ugly hospital chair, could do nothing but sit and stare at his brother.

"Are they sure he jumped?" Yusuke asked hotly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Azusa, who was leaning against a wall, sighed, "It was direct witness of Pan. I don't think she would lie about such a thing."

"I'm not saying she's lying." Yusuke snapped.

Hikaru murmured, "You're saying she might be mistaken?"

Yusuke nodded.

"What if Iori slipped? That bridge is always wet because of the harbor mist."

Masaomi rubbed his face as he placed his brothers charts back in the cubby at the foot of the bed.

"In any case what Pandora did saved Iori for sure."

Hikaru looked up from the floor, "Where is our Pan?"

"She's down the hall in room 103. Natsume, Subaru and Wataru are with her now."

"Does she need more blood?"

The nurse pulled the needle from his arm and put a gauze square over the puncture point to stop the blood.

"No. You've given more than enough." She looked over at the blonde haired girl in the bed, "Doctor Asahina said that this girl is very strong, stubborn even, and I'm begging to believe it. She'll be fine."

Natsume watched the nurse leave with the blood transfusion mess in tow. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. While Subaru wasn't too keen on sharing any amount of space with his brother he didn't mind if it was on behalf of Pandora. Laid up in the hospital she looked pale compared to all the blankets that had been heaped on her. There were tubes up her nose, IV's in her arms, her skin had been bruised and bloodied from being beaten along the channel. There was a cast on her left arm, she'd broken some bones, and she'd yet to wake up. But her heart monitor beat strong and steady while she rested. Her lips were chapped beneath the oxygen mask, her golden hair still rippled from the ocean water, and there were dark pools beneath her eyes. Subaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Will Pan be okay?" Wataru asked with a wavering voice.

Natsume looked over from where he sat bedside, "Pandora will be fine Wataru. Don't worry."

Subaru reached down and patted his baby brother, "You know she wouldn't want you to worry. Be brave she would say."

Wataru nodded and looked on. The brothers sat in the silence of the sickly room watching their sister and prayed she would get better quickly. The door opened pulling their attention.

"Hey guys Iori's awake now. Do you want to come see him?" Tsubaki asked peeking his head into the room.

I listened as I heard the shuffling of feet leave my room. The door closed with a soft click. My eyes shot open and I sat up. _I never thought they'd leave_. I loved my brothers, my family, but right now the person I wanted to see more than anything was Iori because there was something I wanted to do to him. Pain racked my body as I tossed back the hospital blankets and swung my legs to hang over the edge of the bed. Staring down at my feet my vision tried to focus like an askew camera lens making the puke green linoleum floor even more frightening.

Inhaling deeply I filled my lungs with air, tilted my head back, and pushed the pain away to the back of my mind. Iori…My anger flared making my chest swell. How could he do this?! Reaching up to my nose I wrapped a firm hand around the plastic tube there and slowly pulled. I started to gag as the soft plastic raked against my lungs, then my bronchial tubes and then finally up and out my nose. Turning I coughed up watery mucus onto a pillow case. Poor nurses.

Next came the IV's. There were four in my left and three in my right and they had all been taped down. I clenched my jaw, on the right side, and felt my bones began to shift as I worked away the soft tape. _Please, please don't gush_. There were many things that I had seen, had done, but none of them made me more skittish than seeing gushing blood. With the tape gone I gathered all the tubs in one hand and gave a stern yank. The needle sliding out burned and dragged trails of blood across my pale skin but none of the wounds were gushing. I repeated the same thing with my other arm although the sling it was in made the motion clumsy and a bit more messy.

I looked back down at my feet, my eyes had adjusted, and took note of the red angry rakes and digs across my feet and legs. _Someone needs to dredge that harbor_. I looked up, through the viewing window of my room to the nurses station just across from me, and was happy to find it empty. Now was my chance. Slipping from the bed I landed on my bare feet, my left giving a bit from the trauma, but my right was just as sturdy as ever. One step at a time I crossed the room and opened the door to peek into the hall. No one was around. I pulled the heart monitors from my chest.

Pushing the door open I stepped out into the hall in my hospital gown, not caring if it was backless or not, crimson blood staining my IV riddled arms and in a sling. Hopefully if anyone saw me they'd confuse me for a zombie and run away to give me more time. I made my way down the hall, head held high, anger boiling my guts into molten slag. Three doors down the hall I heard my brothers speaking.

"How're you feeling Iori?" Azusa asked.

Iori murmured, "I'm fine."

"Why were you trying to jump?" Natsume cut to the chase.

Gently I eased the room door open and slipped in without anyone noticing me.

Iori sighed, "I wasn't trying to jump. I slipped."

Hikaru crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Iori a sarcastic look. I skirted around the edge of the group as they interrogated their brother.

"Why were you even anywhere where you could've slipped into such a situation?" Ukyo pointed out sternly.

Iori frowned and I saw his silvery eyes go distant. _**Oh don't you dare do this to them!**_

"If you have problems-"Tsubaki began.

"I don't have problems! I wasn't trying to jump!" Iori snapped; very unlike himself.

"Bullshit!" I stepped forward, scaring everyone back, and-

 **SLAP!**

"Pan!" Azusa gasped.

Fuming I encroached on Iori towering over him in his bed. My hand had made solid contact and, I hoped hadn't broken his jaw, making his cheek a fiery red.

" **YOU SELFISH CHILD**!" I yelled at him.

Iori looked up at me with blatant surprise and suddenly my brothers were brought back to life. Their hands pulled at me, trying to get me to sit down, their voices called out to me but it was all static in my ears. This bubble was only Iori and I now and the wrath of the gods was about to come down on him.

"How dare you do this to them!" I smacked him again to get rid of the stupid shocked look on his face, "How dare you risk putting them through a day without you!"

Iori's lip trembled.

"Don't you dare cry! You have no right! I saw you Iori and I know you jumped! You didn't slip or fall you were trying to kill yourself!"

Suddenly my brothers, who were pulling on me stopped, and the air was still.

"If this is because of Arisa-"I dared to use her name, "then you're a fool! Do you think she'd want you to be like this? Depressed? Lost? Hopeless? Trying to kill yourself! What a waste of a life that would be!"

Azusa touched my shoulder and I realized I was shaking, " _Pandora, calm down_." He whispered.

Tears threatened to fall but I refused to let anyone see them.

"Your life is not your own! You are owned by those around you, by your family, your brothers who love you dearly!"

Iori looked away and I could see the shame consume him.

"You should be ashamed!" I snapped, "To throw away something so precious!"

"Pandora!"

The snap was stern making me wince and turn slightly towards the door. Standing in the doorway was Masaomi, although from the tone I figured it would've been Ukyo, glaring at me angrily.

"Get back to your bed!" he ordered.

Azusa wrapped his arm around mine, "Come on. I'll go back with you."

I gave Iori one more parting glare before adjusting my hospital gown like a sir and, "Pardon me. I shall be attending the shenanigans in the other room presently."

Wataru giggled and I gave him a wink and a smile as I sauntered out the room into the hall with Masaomi and Ukyo hot on my heels nagging. I loved my family.

 _This place was cold._

 _I opened my eyes to a strange world painted in shades of blue-grey. Above filtered light flickered down into this hellish depth and suddenly my skin felt clammy and wet lifeless. A bright sweeping light radiated down towards me and faded away to come back around again._

 _One sweep._

 _Two sweeps._

 _Three sweeps._

 _I screamed and only bubbles erupted from the effort._

 _Floating in the water, within arm's reach, was Iori._

 _His eyes were open but they were dull, lifeless…empty. His flesh was pale, water logged, leaving his body bloated and tatters of flesh were slowly being peeled away from him. I reached for him as my lungs burned. No! No! A rip current suddenly tore us apart…..I screamed…and I was slammed into a rock. My spine cracked-_

"IORI!"

My eyes shot open and the watery world I had been in was replaced by a dark room. Someone had hold of my shoulders, I pulled away, and clenched the rough blanket on my lap. That didn't happen. I blinked as the world around me washed and drained into place.

"Pandora!"

I looked around and blinked away the nightmare haze from my eyes. Suddenly I was aware that I was shaking and covered in a clammy sweat. I looked over to my right, to see who was beside me, and saw Azusa. His glasses were gone, his hair was a mess, and it was obvious from the dark pools under his eyes he'd been sleeping in the overstuffed chair that came with the room. I blinked my eyes and could see in the dark easier as they quickly adjusted. Azusa's face, normally unwrinkled, was twisted up in worry. His brows were pinched together tightly, his lips turned downwards at the corners, and his purple amethyst eyes were deeply troubled.

" _Azusa…."_ I managed to croak out with my damaged vocal cords.

His hands, they burned against my frigid skin as my body tried to correct the adrenaline it was pumping into my veins, moved from my shoulders up to my face to frame it. His touch was soft like he could startle me. My eyes started to burn as those damn tears I'd held back threatened to fall out. Without thinking I pushed forward, stretching my arms out, and wrapped him up in a hug burying my face against his shoulder to hide the tears. He didn't miss a beat and quickly hugged me back tightly.

I breathed out, " _I didn't know if I could get him breathing again_." I confessed as sobs began to rack my body.

Azusa held me tighter still.

"He stopped breathing! His heart stopped in his chest Azusa! Help was so far away-"

Azusa climbed onto the bed and held me against him, "Calm down. It's okay. Iori's fine."

I gasped in a breath, trying to calm myself, as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough!" I sobbed into his shoulder and breathe din his scent of cotton and fabric softener, "I'm sorry I didn't snatch him from the bridge!"

"Pandora calm down or you're going to pass out." He whispered softly in my ear, "You saved Iori. You did far more than you needed to. Iori owes you his life. Do you understand that?"

I nodded against his shoulder even though I didn't feel it.

"Good girl. Now concentrate on breathing normally."

Shaking down to my core I held Azusa's shirt with my good hand while my injured arm was forced to remain lax between us. His hand moved rhythmically up and down my back and I found myself gradually relaxing. Inhaling deeply I exhaled slowly and forced my nerves to still; they had suddenly turned tight for a reason other than Iori's near suicide. The heat from Azusa was rolling into me, slamming against my skin like tidal waves making me feel sleepy.

"I'll keep the nightmares away." He told me softly, "Rest."


	4. Chapter 4

One Day to the Year…Of a Broken Nose

Hot water poured from the industrial stainless steel shower head soaking my hair and skin renewing my marrow with heat. It had been a week since I'd entered into the hospital and now it was finally time to go home. I was looking forward to it. No more nosy nurses, no more needles and x-rays, cold air and the retched smell of disinfectant. It'd caused nothing but night terrors and anxiety since my arrival.

Lifting my hands I placed them against the cold white tile wall and leaned forward a bit staring down at the floor. The soap washed from my body only to bubble up around my feet then swirl down the drain. My arm had healed, remarkably fast, in only three days when all the doctors involved had predicted two weeks. They went on and on about what a marvelous miracle it was that I should have such a strong healing process but miracles had nothing to do with it.

Knock. Knock.

"Pan? Are you alright?"

It was Masaomi calling from the other side of the bathroom door. I lifted my head sending water splashing against the wall in front of me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just enjoying the water." I called back.

"Don't stay too long. It's bad for your skin."

I smiled, "Thank you Masaomi."

Beyond the rushing water I heard my older brother's footsteps fade away and my room door close. I sighed heavily. As much as this boiling water felt good I couldn't stay here forever because if I did I'd never get to go home and I missed my home. Desperately. I missed Futo and Yusuke fighting, my warm bed and cozy room, Julie my living alarm clock and painting my nails with Emma. I turned the shower off with a squeak of the tap and pulled the scratchy curtain back.

The bathroom was full of steam as I stepped out of the shower yet it hadn't warmed the space. Water dripped off my naked body onto the linoleum floor as I walked over to the rack to get a towel. That's when I crossed in front of the inspection mirror and stopped. Wet my usually blonde hair looked dark brown, it was long, longer than I remembered, and it clung to my skin. I'd lost weight since being in the hospital, of course I hadn't had an appetite, because the food here was horrible! But the loss had made my heart shape face look sharp and my eyes, the left hazel, the right an electric blue, had dark pools beneath them. In the mirror my eyes drifted lower and that's when I turned to fully face the mirror.

Deep scars covered my body following from my shoulders along my collarbones to connect in the center then followed down my sternum to a small box in the center of my chest. The lines, while fine and precise, were bright pink, angry and slightly raised. From the tiny square cut box the line continued down my center, going around my bellybutton, and when it reached my lower abdominal it split to run down the length of my legs and stopped on the tops of my feet. I suddenly felt freezing again-

"Pan?" a soft voice called from the other side of the door.

I grabbed the towel from the hook, "Y-Yes?"

"I brought you a change of clothes." Emma said cheerfully, "We thought you might not want to leave in hospital scrubs."

"T-Thank you. Can you just leave them in front of the door?"

"Of course!"

I heard Julie squeaking at Emma as she dropped my clothes on the c hair next to the door.

"Are you taking me home today, Emma?" I opened the door and snatched the clothes up.

"Yes. Ukyo, Tsubaki and Louis are here too."

I dried off quickly, ringing my hair out but it was still damp, and quickly dressed. Emma had picked out my favorite blue jeans, the ones worn down at the hems and slightly frayed on one knee, along with a purple shirt and my black sneaks. All dressed I tossed the towel aside and stepped out into the natural light of the room. Beyond these sterile walls, in the outside world, it was warm and teaming with life. Emma was sitting on the foot of the bed brown hair pulled up in a big heart clip like normal and her big brown doe eyes were bright; untainted by the world. I always prayed that she would stay that way no matter what.

"Where's Julie?" I asked looking around, "I thought I heard him."

She opened her purse, "I would've left him, since animals aren't allowed in here, but he was very flustered to see you."

Julie jumped from Emma's messenger bag onto my shoulder. He chittered his teeth and rubbed against my cheek with his soft fur and ticklish whiskers. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emma stood up and held out her bag, "Come on Julie."

He jumped back into the bag and she closed the top, "Masaomi has already charged you out. Do you think you can walk?"

I waved my hand, "I'll be fine! Got nothing but scratches." We hooked arms and headed out into the hallway, "I'm ready to be back amongst the living."

The hall was quiet with only the low murmur of everyday business to give any signs of life. Nurses passed by us with clipboards and charts in their hands completely oblivious to our movements. Ahead I stared at the swinging double doors, the entrance of the ICU, and, if Emma hadn't been with me, I'd have run through it. Calmly, steadily we made our way towards the doors. Beyond the tall, slender windows in them I could see Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki and Louis standing around looking rather restless. We passed through the doors and I felt a weight lift from my mind. Our brothers turned and looked at us.

Tsubaki smiled brightly, "Fresh as a daisy!" he gushed.

Emma let go of my arm as I stepped towards my brother and we hugged.

"I don't know if I would say a daisy." I laughed letting go and stepping back, "More like a weed."

Ukyo hugged me next, "Glad to see you smile again."

"Thank you Ukyo."

"Pandora…."Louis spoke softly pulling my attention as Ukyo stepped away, "thank you." Louis hugged me tightly to him, "Thank you for saving Iori. Thank you. Thank you."

Louis, of all my brothers, was the one to wear his heart on his sleeve the most and I knew that him and Iori were close siblings. Hearing his gratefulness made all the suffering worth it. Louis stepped back giving my upper arm a squeeze.

"How is Iori doing by the way?"

He'd been released so much more earlier than I had that I hadn't heard anything about him since.

"He's been quiet. He's been in his room a lot." Louis confessed.

I sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. I'd have to talk to him once I got home. A hand clapped my shoulder softly and I looked up at its owner.

"For now-"Masaomi began warmly, "you take it easy for another week. No running or weights. Understood?"

I stuck my lip out, "Oh, geez, just take all the fun out of it will ya."

Ukyo chuckled.

Tsubaki put his arm around my shoulders, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!" I blurted, "Take me home!"

The condo smelled sweetly of baked goods as I stepped out onto the landing. Sitting on the green couch, script in hand, was Azusa. He looked up from the pale novel and smiled brightly when he saw me. His amethyst eyes turned molten making me blink to check my eyes.

"Pan, you're home." Azusa stood up, setting his work aside, and came over and hugged me, "We missed you around here."

"Yea-"Tsubaki stretched as he headed down to the living room, "things were getting pretty boring around here without you."

Ukyo muttered something about Tsubaki's incessant whining for me as he followed his younger brother down the stairs. I smiled. Emma excused herself to her room and Julie headed into the living room to munch on his bowl of almonds Emma always kept out for him. Azusa and I watched them all go. I smiled. Down in the living room I could already hear Yusuke and Futo bickering while Hikaru spurred it on in a passive aggressive way. Ukyo quickly scorned them all. Wataru was playing video games with Natsume and winning by the sounds of Natsume's groans.

"I missed my home."

Azusa looked at me, "We missed you."

I smiled, "Thank you Azusa. Do you know where Iori is at?"

Azusa lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I think he's in his room. That's where he usually is nowadays."

I took the glasses from Azusa's hands, slipping them from his face, and put them in his shirt pocket, "Let your eyes rest or you'll go blind in a few years."

Turning away I headed down the hallway towards Iori's room not sure what to expect. When I reached his door I didn't bother to knock. Stepping in I found him working away, at his desk, on school work. Only for a second did he make eye contact before his shame forced his eyes downwards. I sighed inward, closed the room door behind me, and crossed the distance between us. Coming to stand in front of him Iori turned his chair round to face me full on.

"Iori."

I kept the anger from my voice but I also didn't give it pity.

"Pan I….."his voice was weak.

"Iori."

I reached out, stepped up, and wrapped my arms around my brother. Pulling him close I held him, like a child, against myself. His arms wrapped around me, making my nerves tick with anxiety, as he buried his face against my stomach.

"This was about Arisa, wasn't it?"

His body shivered at her name and I felt him beginning to cry wetting my shirt. I ran my hand through his hair, playing with it, as I tried to sooth him. More than anyone I understood his pain, the break in his heart, the darkness of his days…

More than anyone would ever know I knew what he was going through.

"Iori."

"I'm sorry!"

I curled over the top of him, trying to close him in, protect him from the world.

"Iori-"I spoke softly, calmly in his ear, "I understand what you're going through. I know exactly how you feel so listen to my words."

He was shaking as he tried to contain the sobs but nodded anyways.

" _I love you. We all love you. You have people who love you and you are the sunshine of their day. Arisa loved you and she still does. Imagine how you make her feel when you try to do these things. Think of those around you, those who want to see you every day, do not take yourself from those who need you_."

Against my back I felt Iori clutch at my shirt and I had to resist the instinct to straight up. I held him tighter.

"You are loved. Truly. Never forget that."

I headed down the stairs, my hand running along the silver railing, and listened to the voices of many in the living room. The riotous sounds made everything warmer. Reaching the bottom floor I came around the kitchen bar into the dining room and found the long table completely occupied.

"What's this?" I asked over the loudness of it all.

There were balloons tied to the chairs in bright colors of pink and yellow and blue and the table was littered with huge plates piled high with food not to mention a two tear round cake.

Panic hit me, "Is it someone's birthday?!" I squeaked, "I had them all marked on my calendar! Don't tell me I missed one!"

Ukyo laughed. Tsubaki got up from his chair and came towards me with a bright grin on his face.

"It's no one's birthday. This is for you!"

Taking hold of my shoulders he steered me towards my chair which sat between him and Azusa.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Yusuke snorted.

Azusa pulled my chair out and I sat down still feel a little dazed.

"This is your anniversary party." Masaomi called from the other end.

The smell of food was making my mouth water. I swallowed.

"Anniversary?"

Kaname nodded, "It was a year ago that you became part of our family."

I looked at Emma, over the cake, and she only smiled sweetly.

"Yea so Happy Broken Nose Day!" Tsubaki cheered.

Azusa growled as he blushed and buried his face in his hand. Natsume chuckled. It was year ago that I had flown to Japan to meet my new siblings and when I'd found the condo I'd been too shy to approach it. A year ago my social skills were not that great although living with fourteen siblings had improved them. So of course, with my luck, Azusa had crept up on me that day and when he'd scared me I'd run headlong into the perimeter fence breaking my nose. Without thinking I reached up to my nose and felt it. The bone and tissue had healed, remarkably, fast needing no correction.

"I am sorry." Azusa mumbled blushing slightly, "I didn't mean to break your nose."

Tsubaki scooped a frosting decoration off the cake, "Yea. Nice introduction bro."

I grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and pulled his fork to my mouth licking the frosting off, "It's okay Azusa. Just remember I owe you."

He suddenly looked up and turned pale. Subaru laughed.

"Can we have cake now?" Wataru whined.

I looked down the table at him, "Yes. Of course! Thank you everyone! Let's celebrate!"

The party was lively with lots of talking, drinks for those who could-Hikaru mostly-, and good food. Ukyo had overdone himself this time. No one left that table without a bursting belly and a few groans. Once our meal was finished and the sun had gone down turning the world dark just about everyone moved to the sofa to recline, sip tea and talk. Iori was the only one not present and I didn't mind. He needed his time.

Sitting back I listened to the words of my brothers and sister. Every one of them running, humming at different frequencies, different beats…there was so much variety in this little space that it was wonderful. As I listened I heard them in tune with the world around them speaking of concerts, scripts, books, games and music. It was a world I was unfamiliar with even though I was, now, a part of it.

My world was the polar opposite of one such as this.

A world of smoke and mirrors cleverly placed, they saw only what was projected for them to see, while I was behind the mirrors. I sipped my tea, absentmindedly, and stared down my bright blue socks. _How would life have been if I hadn't….._ I looked up as their laughter turned to static in my ears. Would I still be here? With them? Or would I have gone down a completely different path?

Would I have lived in the world of Smoke and Mirrors?

Or was I always destined to be the reflection on the other side?


	5. Chapter 5

That Which Soothes Us

 _The steel beneath my bare body was frigid, kept cold by the dry ice lines on its underside, and the surgical light overhead was far too bright. I could hear my heart beat up in my ears, the tubes up my nose, down my throat, the leather restraints on my wrists, ankles, knees and neck. Sterile air kissed my naked body, forcing painful goose bumps along the flesh, and gloved hands poked, prodded at my body. The smell of blood, the smell of copper, filled my nose. Voices, like ones far off in the distance, murmured to my left and right. With the surgical light behind them they were nothing but shadows. I tried to scream but instead found a rubber gag pushed far back across my open mouth stifling my tongue, jaw and lips._

" _Doctor-"_

 _I kicked my foot and a monitor somewhere started to beep violently._

" _She's awake!"_

 _I tugged at my wrist restraint and the monitor spiked again. The feeling was back in my body._

 _I was back in my body._

 _I thrashed kicking and swinging and pulling. The shadows around me scattered away as I knocked over trays, they clanged to the floor loudly, and sent scalpels skittering across the cement floor._

" _Sedate her now!"_

 _I rolled away from the approaching shadow, pulling several IV's from my right arm, and rolled back. The force sent the table teetering as if it would fall but them several shadows steadied it._

" _Sedate her now! We're not done!"_

 _The floating light above was pulled away grabbing my attention and that's when I saw it in the reflective ceiling above. I saw-_

" **PAN**!"

Gasp! I sat up, clutching my blankets to me, and panted in for air. Sweat, hot, humid, was rolling off my entire body soaking my sheets. _It's too hot_! Tossing the sheets aside I hurried to the balcony, threw the door open, and stepped out onto the balcony. Cool night air abruptly coated me cooling the dripping sweat but it didn't stop the shakes I had garnered. My legs lost their strength and I collapsed on the floor. Leaning against the railing I stared out at the courtyard with its massive cherry tree bathed by silvery moonlight. A wind stirred the blossoms but did not knock any of them down.

Above the night sky was moonless but the stars were as bright as ever. I stared up at them trying to catch my breath and force my body to recover from the night terror. Even though I was older now, than I had been then, this nightmare hadn't lessened in the many years gone by. It was always real, vivid. My stomach churned madly and I thought for a moment I might vomit. I was doubtful the feeling would pass so, reaching back into my room I grabbed the trash can by my desk, jammed my finger down my throat and threw up. Another wave of cold sweat coated me like some slug under attack. Two. Three. Four times I vomited, voided my stomach, until there was nothing left and it was just this empty gnawing maw in my body. Pushing the trash can away I laid down on my side and curled up wrapping my arms around my knees. I was exhausted but I really didn't want to sleep. _It's just a dream. Never again. Never again_.

"Good morning everyone!"

I was the last to the table this morning. Emma, Yusuke, Azusa and Hikaru were waiting there. It seemed everyone else was gone including Ukyo who normally saw everyone off before going to work.

"Good morning Pan." Emma called sweetly.

From beneath the table Julie chattered at me as I hurried into the kitchen. This morning's fare was miso soup and dumplings. The smell made my mouth water and my empty stomach growl angrily. I made myself a bowl and hurried to the nearly empty table. With Emma beside Yusuke and Hikaru taking suite at the very end I sat down next to Azusa. He smiled warmly at me but didn't say anything.

I took a sip of soup and looked up, "Yusuke!" I belted a laugh nearly choking myself with my mouthful, "Are you even awake?!"

Everyone looked over at him. Yusuke's eyes were glazed over, his hair was disheveled, and he was drooling a little bit. Emma nudged him and he sat up straight instead of leaning to the left.

Azusa chuckled softly as he leaned over towards me, "Yusuke has never been very much of a morning person."

His warm breath tickled my ear and I nearly jumped out of my clothes. Nervously I laughed, Hikaru looked up from his notepad, and stood up reaching across the table.

"I know how to fix that."

Pushing the collar of his shirt aside I saw his smooth flesh. Taking my index finger and thumb I pinched his collar bone, then his neck just beneath his ear and finally in-between the two.

"I'm up!" he yowled suddenly jumping.

Emma almost fell out of her chair in surprise. I sat back down and started to eat my breakfast again.

"What did you do?" Hikaru asked from the end of the table.

Yusuke hissed as he rubbed where I pinched and sat down again looking sour and embarrassed.

"Pressure points." I said around a bite of food, "There are some that put you to sleep and others than wake you up."

"That's an interesting thing to know." Emma smiled kindly.

I nodded, "Especially during tests."

Hikaru set his pen down and cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"Well you all know what's coming up soon I would suspect." He spoke with a sly smile.

Yusuke groaned, "What're you talking about Hikaru?"

He frowned at Yusuke.

"Spring break is in a couple of weeks and I figured we should all go somewhere."

"Go somewhere?" Azusa repeated.

Hikaru nodded and smiled giving his honey colored eyes a mischievous glint, "We all have the time off for a few weeks and it's been a while since we've done anything together. So what do you guys think?"

Granted I hadn't been here very long but for as long as I had I could never recall all of us doing something together. If we ever did anything it was always in groups of four or five but never everyone at once. It made since with how many siblings there were.

"What were you thinking Hikaru?" Emma asked.

Hikaru shrugged casually as he stood up, "Either the beach or the snow. Everyone has two weeks off so maybe we could do both. Think about it and let me know. I'll coerce the others."

Sitting on the track I reached my fingers to my toes pulling at the muscles in my back and legs. Next to me Iori stretched too preparing to jog for our session of PE. His color was back, he'd found a very sweet girl, and he was smiling. It was a wonderful thing to see.

"Snow or the beach?" Iori murmured as he switched legs.

I nodded, "That's what Hikaru said. What do you think Iori?"

Done with stretching I sat up and pulled my hair back in a ponytail before getting to my feet. Iori followed and dusted himself off. Below the suspended track was the basketball courts and they were filled with loud classmates. Yusuke was playing basketball and Emma was strolling around the outer edges of the courts chatting with her friends.

"I don't really care for one or the other really."

I took the lead and started to jog. Iori followed.

"What do you think Pan?"

"Um, well the beach sounds nice. Something about sand and water and bbq's but the snow could be nice too."

Iori was keeping pace with me but he was sounding ragged a bit from the effort.

"What did everyone else say?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think Hikaru's just planning on ambushing our older brothers with it, you know."

Iori laughed and I couldn't help but look over at him. I was so happy for my brother that his heart was showing, that he was joyful and happy and always smiling. I prayed that would never change. Round and round we went following the track mindlessly. The idea of being able to go vacation with my family was exciting but it seemed both scenarios posed an issue.

I hated snow

I'd have to wear a bathing suit at the beach

I'd worked a ton in the cold so going to "vacation" there wasn't much of an idea but wearing a bathing suit would probably just scare the crap out of everyone. _I guess I could just wear some jeans and a t-shirt_.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Iori ad I stooped as soon as we heard the shout and looked down into the gym below. Emma was hiding behind Yusuke while a senior was looming over him. By far Yusuke was much shorter and very much at a disadvantage. I hurried to the stairs that would take me down to the gym floor and Iori was right on my heels.

People had gathered around by the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, seconds later, and there was no teacher in sight. The instigators were chanting fight and I could hear Yusuke and senior exchange words. I shoved my way through the gathered crowd to the inner circle with Iori behind me.

"She said no Shin." Yusuke barked.

The senior, Shin, laughed, "What she can't speak for herself?"

Shin was already known as a womanizer around the campus as well as a strip club frequenter and a bar hopper. He wasn't even of a legal age to do any of that. Iori moved forward but I blocked him with my body.

"Iori go around and pull Emma back out of the circle. I'll take care of Yusuke." I whispered.

He actually did as I said. Thankfully.

"Don't you have a play date to run off too Asahina?" Shin growled, "get lost while the adults play."

Shin reached over Yusuke, towards Emma, and that's when Iori pulled her back at the same moment Yusuke smacked aside Shin's reaching hand. Shin lifted his fist to punch Yusuke who wasn't flinching. Across the circle I caught Iori's glance and signaled him to wait. Then Shin's buddies jumped in, restraining Yusuke as he squared off towards Shin, turning the fight unfair. Shin's fist came downwards-

"Enough!"

I caught his fist in my hand then twisted his arm forcing him to his knees, "That's a nasty trick there, Shin."

The bright stadium lights bounced off his shiny bald head as he glared up at me.

"Don't you know how to fight like a man?"

I saw his left fist, his weak fist, twitch then come flying up hitting me across the jaw on the right.

"Pan!" Yusuke barked.

I looked back to Shin and smiled, "Very well."

"ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE!"

The condo rang with the constant nagging of Ukyo. Yusuke, Iori and I stood like sloppy soldiers in reprimand. Our shirts were torn, lips were busted, eyes were black and there was blood all over the place. Most of it though was from Shin and his buddies. While Emma, who sat at the table looking teary eyed, and Iori and Yusuke looked thoroughly upset I couldn't help but stand there all cocky with a lopsided smile. Ukyo paced back and forth continuing his rant. Sitting at the table with Emma was Azusa and Natsume, who'd answered the principles call, looking unamused and worried. Most of the brunt had come down on me leaving me looking like some domestic violence victim who went twenty-six rounds with Mike Tyson…minus the bitten ear part.

"And what is there to smile about here?!" Ukyo snapped.

I straightened up, like I'd been trained, and stared straight ahead, "I'm just glad I got to knock that sleaze balls teeth out of his face."

"This is not a joke." Ukyo suddenly grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him-

I smacked his hand away and skittered back slamming into the table and nearly tipping it over onto its side. Everyone stared at me. A hurt look rushed across his pale eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt a cold rush roll over my skin.

"Pandora…."Azusa murmured.

Something warm touched my hand and I jumped again. Looking down I saw Azusa's hand completely enveloping mine. I look to him and he was watching me with wary eyes. Had I shown my hand? I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back at Ukyo.

"Uh….."I breathed, "s-sorry I-"what was I supposed to say?

"Ukyo I think that's enough for tonight." Azusa put in.

Ukyo looked from me to Azusa.

I slipped my hand out from beneath Azusa's and bowed deeply in an attempt to hide my face, "Please, Ukyo, don't scold Yusuke or Iori for this. Yusuke was doing good by protecting Emma and Iori and Yusuke only got involved because Shin and his buddies were beating on me. But I sparked the fight so you shouldn't blame them. I told the principle as much as when he decides the punishment it won't reflect badly on any of their records."

"Well," Natsume hummed, "very noble of you to pull all the responsibility on yourself."

I stood up, "It's not noble. It's the truth."

Looking back to Ukyo I could only bring my gaze up to his chest but not to his eyes. All the hair on my body was standing on end, my nerves were jittery, and I was trying to contain it. In my mind's eye images were flashy rapidly pass…..things I only saw at night. A panicked sweat began to coat my hands and cover my body. A long silence filled the room until Tsubaki strolled in off the elevator…..loud as ever.

"You'll never guess guys….."he leaned over the banister, "Hey what's going on? Pan what happened?!"

Natsume sighed, "Ukyo, its five to six, isn't it about time you start dinner? Everyone will be home soon."

Ukyo blinked to life and looked away from me to his brother, "Yes. I guess you're right. That's what I'll do." He looked back to us, "You three are excused and Pan I'll be talking to you later."

I nodded. Before anyone could stop me I quickly hurried off, charging up the stairs two at a time, and ran to my room ignoring Tsubaki. Reaching my room I slammed the door shut and leaned against it sliding down to the floor. _A panic attack_? I began to pant as my clammy skin started to sweat. My chest was heaving trying to get air into my constricting lungs. I hadn't had one of these in such a long time…How did I stop them? I couldn't recall. _Felix always helped me with these_. But he wasn't here!

Slowly my air was being cut off and I could feel my body suffocating. I glared down the hall to my bedroom and the desk….The ear piece hidden on the underside… _If I can get to it I can get a hold of Felix_! Standing up and shaky, numb legs I staggered down the hall and then tripped over my own feet hitting the floor with a hardy thump. Rolling onto my back I stared up at the ceiling, panting, clutching my chest. What had sparked this?

Knock, knock, "Hey Pan I-Pan!"

Footsteps rushed to me and suddenly Azusa was hovering above me, "Pandora."

He only looked me over for a few seconds and then suddenly he seemed to know what was happening. Taking hold of my wrists he pulled them off my chest, sat me up against the wall, and had me lean forward between my knees. Placing my hands on top of my head he started to coach my breathing.

"Breath in through your nose slow and deep, hold it, then breathe out slowly." Azusa spoke calmly in his soothing voice.

Was this what Felix had done when I was little? I followed Azusa's directions and soon found the effects of the attack fading although the anxiety remained in my mind. Things like anxiety, fear and even hope could kill therefore it was best to avoid them…..or so I'd been trained. Azusa calmly stroked my hair and the warmth from his hand sunk into my frigid skin. Gradually I sat up, let my hands fall from my hand, and breathed easy.

Azusa smiled, "Feeling better?"

Feeling a little ashamed I only nodded and stared down at the floor. Azusa sat down next to me and we touched shoulders and….instead of jumping away I found myself wanting to get closer. Out of all my siblings Azusa had the most calming effect it seemed, it was just something he oozed, and I had seen it affect everyone around him.

"Th-Thank you Azusa." I muttered.

He gave me a playful nudge, "Anytime."

For a long time we sat in the silence and the smell of hot food had drifted up to my room. Ukyo was in the kitchen cooking like he said he would. I hoped everything would go back to normal.

"Hey its Masaomi!" Tsubaki's call from downstairs echoed up to where we were.

"What hap-"

Emma squeaked, "Masaomi!"

Even though Azusa couldn't hear it very well I heard Masaomi fall to the floor. He'd passed out after seeing either Iori or Yusuke. I smirked a bit and shook my head. Why he'd become a doctor knowing he was afraid of blood was beyond me.

"You should probably clean up before dinner."

"Yea." I chuckled inwardly.

"Would you like me to wait for you? Do you need any help?" Azusa offered.

I shook my head, "No."

Without warning he encircled me in a gentle hug, "Don't look so worried. You'll be alright."

Tears stung at my eyes, feeling his arms around me and the heat that came with them, and I blinked to fight them back. I hugged him back.

"Thank you Azusa." I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight Visits

Tonight was a moonless, starless night and all the better for me. Standing in the tall shadow of the condo I leaned against the wall casually and watched the rookie root around in the courtyard. _This is who they send? Really?_ It was hard to tell if he was trying to get into the condo, spy on me or place a line tap but in any of those cases he was an utter failure. I checked my thick wrist watch and saw it was ten passed two. Yawning I lifted my bat onto my shoulder and came out into the open.

" _Oui, idiot_." I called softly.

The black cloaked man jumped around to face me. Slowly I approached, bat in hand over shoulder, and ready to swing.

" _You lost_?" I pointed with my bat to the west, " _The bars are that way_."

He threw his hand out, a glint caught my eye, and I shifted left. The throwing knife sailed beyond me and sunk into the cement of the courtyard. Time to rumble. Charging forward I let the bat fall to my side and closed the distance quickly. Another throwing knife zipped passed me, clipping my cheek, and hit the ancient cherry tree. Lifting the bat I brought it down but the assailant grabbed it and tried to twist it away. I kicked him square in the gut, he wheezed inwards for air, as he fell back and rolled smacking into a support beam by the front porch. Picking up the few knives that had fallen off him I threw them and pinned him down to the cement by his arm and shin. He gave a wail that I quickly covered with my hand.

" **Who sent you**?" I asked leaning down.

His free hand swung up at me but I knocked it away easily and broke the bone at an odd angle. Just like he was trained he gave little signs of pain but with his bone exposed and blood pooling everywhere he had to be having a lot of it.

" _Don't fight me you moron. Tell me who sent you_."

Sweat had beaded on his face as he began to roll into shock. His eyes, unintentionally, looked sideways so I followed his line of sight. Staring through the dark I focused into the distance and let my eyes adjust to the darkness….Someone was there, just beyond the second row of houses watching. I smiled at him cheerfully then punched my fist into my captives face. His skull popped like a blood gorged tick and splattered all over me. The handler in the bushes quickly fled. _Yes, run and tell all your buddies not to come back_. Sighing I looked down at the body beneath me. _**Damn it! I wanted to get some sleep tonight!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Half-A-Mile High Club

"Faaaancy Futo." Whistled Kaname as he went up the stairs.

Trailing behind everyone else I looked out across the tarmac, a plane landed and another one took off, and behind us in the hanger I could see employees in bright orange vests sorting through luggage…Throwing it really. I frowned at the sight of a bright green rolling suitcase go flipping through the air to land on its hand at the feet of another guy who jammed it onto the packed luggage cart. _And this is why I don't do checked luggage_. I adjusted the strap over my shoulder.

"Hey, space cadet!"

I was nudged from behind pulling my attention. Tsubaki nudged me again, playfully, giving me a wry smile.

"Go on now! We can't keep our gorgeousness from the snowy world can we?" he teased with a straight smile.

Shaking my head I smirked, yawned, and climbed the short stairs up into Futo's private jet. It was very nondescript, painted a flat white with gold trim, compact and undoubtedly fast. I wouldn't mind getting behind the controls myself. Futo welcomed us on then closed the hatch securely. _So he knows how to work a plane door? Impressive_.

Inside was very nice and spacious. A butler took my backpack and stowed it away in a compartment under the floor. The floor was carpeted by red velvet, the walls were coated in a dark stain wood, and there was overhead lighting in the ceiling colored a soft blue. There were long, plush sectionals to the left, a long conference table with stuffed chairs to the right, towards the back was the bathroom and a fully functioning bedroom. The piolet shut the cockpit door and an entertainment unit slid down in its place equipped with several game stations, Blu-ray, flat screen and a mini-bar.

Everyone had settled in for the long flight to America. Masaomi, Ukyo and Hikaru had taken to the table one with the medical journal, the second with a booklet of case files and the third with a manuscript. Wataru had flocked to the games, of course, with Iori and Louis in tow to keep him company. Subaru was raiding the fridge while trying to ignore Natsume, who'd stretched out on the couch, and Yusuke was at his feet lost in thought. Tsubaki joined Subaru for a second and then sat down with Wataru, Iori and Louis. Azusa milled about for a second, seeming listless, then sat down at the table with our older brothers. Emma excused herself to the bedroom, apparently flying didn't do her any good, and Futo sat down next to Yusuke and stretched out. Yusuke gave me an annoyed look, huffed, and moved to the other side of the sectional putting Natsume between him and Futo.

Futo closed his eyes and breathed easy, "Make yourself comfortable Pan, the flight to Colorado will take a while, you can rest with Emma if you want. The beds big enough for two people." He cracked an eye at me and smirked.

I put my hand on my hip, "Oh please, _little boy_ , you wouldn't even know what to do."

"And you would?" he snapped back.

Casually I shrugged, "Of course."

Futo's jaw dropped making his shock very evident. I sauntered over to the mini-bar, picked out a grape soda, and sat down at the table next to Azusa. Along with Futo Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname and Azusa were all staring at me in shock. I twisted the cap off the glass bottle, the soda fizzed, and I just smiled as I drank. They could think what they wanted. The shock on smart ass Futo's face was more than satisfactory for any questions I might have to answer later. Although I doubted any of my family was that rude.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Azusa and yawned.

The question brought him out of his shock, "Um…..I'm not really sure." He confessed, "Was a decision even made?"

Hikaru sighed in annoyance, "No. So I made the decision for us all. First we will go to Colorado to ski and then to the Caribbean."

"Really?" I squeaked excitedly.

Ukyo looked up from his task at Hikaru.

"Yes. One week at a ski resort and one week at the beach and there's a very special surprise waiting at the beach especially for you, Pandora." Hikaru winked.

My guts turned against me but I held my smile, "A….surprise?"

Hikaru nodded but didn't say much else. Surprises were never a good thing for me but maybe there could be exceptions. I sipped at my soda as the jet began to move slowly towards the runway. Gazing out the window I watched the bubble of a world go by and how its occupants scrambled about busily and oblivious. _Ahhhhhh, the world of Smoke and Mirrors._ I sipped my soda again. _How nice it must be for them_. I yawned.

 _I inhaled._

 _The world I stood in shifted and down became up while up became down._

 _I exhaled._

 _The world spun again but this time I was smacked into a cold wall of water._

 _Inhale._

 _I choked on the liquid and then the world flipped rapidly out of pace until it shattered._

 _There were sirens and sweeping orange lights and concrete beneath my back. I inhaled sharply and tasted copper in the air. Sitting up I pulled my gun from my holster and gazed around. The hallway I was in was long, lined by lab rooms on both sides with big observation windows, and it was dark. The only light to be found was the sweeping orange light of the evacuation._

 _Slowly I proceeded down the hall, gun lifted and ready, stepping over bodies. Those who were dead were soldiers and technicians alike, their white lab coats stained with crimson, the glass windows of the labs had all been broken out and the rooms beyond were filled with cages of mutant animals. My heart was pumping between my ears._

" _ **You had me."**_

 _I shook my head to rid myself of the voice there. Again I lifted my gun and continued down the hall towards the doors at the end. I could hear screaming and shouting, bullets ringing out, through the walls all around me. 'What am I doing here?' I couldn't recall._

" _ **You had me."**_

 _My vision flickered in my right eye and I saw a towering shadow blocking my way. I pulled the trigger but the bullet went through breaking the glass in the door._

" _ **But you still chose him!"**_

 _The shadow flickered away, a scream filled my ears, I dropped my gun and it discharged._

" _ **You chose them!"**_

 _Around me everything shifted._

" _Butcher! Butcher! Butcher!"_

 _My skin split and peeled back from my body spilling my blood across the floor. I fell to my knees as I watched it happen. Tendons snapped like tightly stretched rubber bands and the muscles connected went slack falling away like overcooked noodles._

" _Butcher! Butcher! BUTCHER!"_

 _I cried snapping my vocal cords and turning my yell into a demonic garbled cry. Turning my eyes upwards I saw the depths of Hell, smelled its brimstone, and was suddenly catapulted up through it. Fire melted my innards into molten liquid and they fell through my bones…..I was swallowed up by darkness, the flames had gone, and suddenly my bones were attacked by terrifying creatures. I rolled and kicked, just a skeleton, as the little beasts sank their fangs in cracking away the top layer to lick at the marrow deep inside. Overcome I rolled onto my back and was weighed down by their multitude of weight. I gasped for air even though I had no lungs and my skull fell aside. With eyes that were no longer there I saw myself reflected in a bright mirror….only half of me reflected in that mirror._

" _ **I made you!"**_

" _ **You had me!"**_

" _Pan_?"

She jumped to wake, her hand reached out, slender fingers grasped around his forearm. Her eyes popped wide open, one hazel and the other electric blue, to stare up at him. Azusa felt breathless, like he always had in her presence, but he felt disturbed in the worst way at the palpable fear rolling off her.

" _Pandora…_."he whispered gently and reached up stroking her hair with his free hand, " _it's all a bad dream_."

Her hair was so soft and with every movement he could smell soft hints of coconut. Pandora breathed out and relaxed against the chair she was sitting in but her trembling grip on his arm didn't relax. Azusa knelt down in front of her and smiled warmly. The cabin of the jet was dark, nearly pitch dark if it wasn't for the overhead lighting, and everyone had hunkered down for the night. It was sure to be disorienting for her.

" _Do you know where you are_?" he asked quietly.

Soft snores and breathing could be heard rolling around the cabin. Every couple of minutes the piolets radios were chatter and they'd chatter back. She sat up and peered around looking very wary and scared of doing so as if she might find something other than what was. After a few seconds she sat back in the chair, released his forearm, and buried her face in her hands with a soft groan. Reaching up Azusa rubbed her back softly.

Why didn't she just tell someone about her night terrors? Why didn't she just ask for help? With his room being next to hers he often heard her rolling around in bed, mumbling, groaning or rolling off the edge onto the floor. Pan wasn't particularly loud or anything, in fact everyone else in the house was oblivious it seemed to her struggle, except him. It was only by coincidence that their beds shared the same wall. If he'd put his bed on the opposite wall he'd just hear Tsubaki snoring instead.

" _Azusa….."_ she breathed.

His heart leapt in his chest. Pan lifted her face from her hands and stared at him with teary eyes.

" _I'm fine. Just bad dreams_."

She gave him a smile but her whole body was shaking. Azusa brushed the hair out of her face, dragging the back of his hand across her flushed cheek, and she leaned into his touch slightly.

" _Why don't you tell anyone_?" he asked trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest, " _We could get you help_."

Pan sighed out shakily and then stared down at his hand. She reached for it, then froze….Azusa's breath caught in his throat. He saw the struggle in her eyes, the wall that was always there but that wanted to come down, and then she took his hand.

" _Azusa can you keep a secret? From everyone_?"

She flattened his hand, uncurling his fingers, and ran her hand over his grinding their palms together softly.

Azusa nodded, " _Yes, of course_."

" _The other day…..when you hugged me…_.."she stared down at his palm, held her breath and then lifted his hand to her face, "that was the first time someone had touched me and not hurt me."

Azusa felt his stomach bottom out, " _Wh-Wh-What_?" he shuddered.

A single cold tear slipped from her eye, down her cheek, and then rolled down his hand leaving an icy trail behind. Like he'd become her lifeline Pan held his hand to her cheek and seemed to be relishing the feeling like a weak, beaten animal finally found by its savior.

" _My life have been painful, my flesh has been carved up, everyone around me only touches me to hurt me…..Thank you Azusa…._. _You've given me humanity_ …."tears choked her words.

Something, something deep down, snapped in Azusa. With his other hand he framed her face and looked into her eyes….Her beautiful eyes that, even in weakness, had strength, defiance, fire and gentleness in them all at once. It was a pity she could not see such a thing he thought. He wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks wanting to chase away the inhumanly cold trails they left behind.

" _Azusa…_.."

He leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, and pressed his lips to hers. Pan squeaked against his kiss but she didn't pull away. His hands moved away from her face so his arms could wrap around her and pulled her close. Pan molded against him, her trembling stopped, and she sighed against his lips. Something hot and smoldering ignited down in his core and suddenly he wanted more than a kiss. Pulling away he dragged in air and listened to her gasping. They needed to stop.

" _You_ -"she hugged him tightly burying her face against his shoulder, " _You need to go to bed. Go sleep with Emma in the bed._ "

She didn't move.

Azusa sighed against the top of her head, " _I'm just a man and I have my limits. You're making me reach them now_."

" _Good night…..Azusa_." she muttered.

Standing up she avoided looking at him and hurried to the back of the jet to sleep. Azusa watched after her until the bedroom door shut behind her. Breathing heavily he stood up and plopped back down in the chair she'd fallen asleep on. Pinching the bridge of his nose he rubbed his eyes and tried to quiet his ragging body.

What had just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Ski Town, Colorado

The little hidden gem of the Western Slope that Hikaru had flown us all too was beautiful. Standing at the top of the mountain, just off the ski lift, we got a 360 view of everything. Ski Town was, essentially, split in two with a downtown that was nestled at the bowl part of a box canyon and The Village which was newer and nestled against the actually mountain. The morning was early, very early, the powder was perfect and no one was out. It was like we had the mountain to ourselves. Aspens with naked branches stood tall, lean, pale nearly eaten up by the white the same color of their bark and then there were the sturdy, thick, ever-green pines with bristly, bushy needles. The Rocky's were sharp, jagged, angry, violent looking in the distance and while snow had coated everything it could not dim the fangs of the peaks.

"This is beautiful!" I cheered watching my breath fog the air before floating away.

Tsubaki pulled up beside me on his board, "Yea. But not as beautiful as you."

 _What the hell_? I looked over at Tsubaki with a look that spoke my thoughts but he didn't seem to get it. Kaname along with Azusa and Natsume pulled up. Yusuke had taken Emma to the bunny hill, since it was her first time, Ukyo was still working back at the time share, Masaomi had gotten altitude sickness, Louis was drinking with Hikaru, Subaru was off working out at the gym while Iori was babysitting Wataru.

"Don't be scared okay." Natsume told me encouragingly, "All of us here are experts so if you get into trouble we'll save you."

Kaname, Natsume, Tsubaki and myself were all on boards but it seemed Azusa preferred skis. Azusa…..I looked away from Natsume, around Kaname, towards him and our eyes met. Instantly I blushed and looked away like some stupid school girl.

"Except for Azusa." Tsubaki teased, "He's on skis so you know he's slow."

I sucker punched Tsubaki and he fell over into the cold snow, "Be nice to your brother." Then I helped him up.

Kaname laughed. Tsubaki brushed his snow pants off but didn't seem deterred by my actions. However I was thoroughly dumbfounded by my reaction. I shook my head.

"Well let's get a move on then." Kaname took the lead and we followed.

With no one around it was like we owned the mountain. I followed behind Kaname and Natsume with Azusa behind me and Tsubaki bringing up the rear. _So…they think I'm an amateur_. The plowed path led us by several runs varying from blue circles to double green squares. It wasn't their fault though however the fact that they assumed I didn't know what I was doing made me a little irritated. Kaname stopped at a run called Galloping Goose and it was a beginners run. Everyone lined up at the threshold and peered down.

"How does this one look?" Kaname asked with a smile.

I didn't respond and instead gazed around. This place, far from the ski lift, was a hub to many runs and I found the one I wanted. Using my free foot I kicked back from the edge and glided over to the farthest path.

"Wait! Pandora!" Azusa called, "That's a double black run!"

I ignored his call and quickly gave myself one last shove.

"Stop her!" Natsume called.

Pulling my free foot up I clicked it into place on my board and went over the edge. Frigid air blasted passed my face, screamed in my ears, and my stomach was suddenly floating around in my body.

"PANDORA!" Azusa yelled.

I looked over my shoulder to see my brothers following me down the run at break neck speed to reach me. Each of them wore expressions of horror and fear. I couldn't help but laugh as I swiveled on my board, my back to the mountain, and slowed letting them all race passed me. The sound of cutting snow sounded like static to my right ear but I didn't mind so much. The run was called Spiral Stairs and as my brothers descended down the knoll I followed lazily behind them. Coming to a pinch point the trail quickly began to spiral down the mountain, clinging to the cliff face on the right and then the deadly drop off on the left, and it was going to end out in a place called Revelation Bowl.

I followed behind just drifting from side to side. My brothers kept looking back, as they had taken the lead I'd given them, to make sure I was around. Our gear skidded over a few pebbles, raising the hair on my arms, and then the trail began to pick up speed. _Just like Siberia_. With my feet strapped down to the board I squatted down and zipped between and around my brothers.

"Pan?!" Natsume called.

The path that clung to the mountain was coming to an end. Ahead it veered off sharply to the right to feed into the bowl ahead. The bowls spine was steep, un-marchable, but if I got enough speed I could…..The wind whistled against my jacket so I unzipped it and let the wind take it.

"Pan!" Kaname barked.

The oversized shirt I had been wearing was creating drag so off it went. The wind took it, sending it sailing back high into the sky to get trapped in a tree along with my jacket. Cold air kissed the bare skin of arms, shoulders, neck, back and stomach. Thank goodness I'd thought to wear my crop top underneath it all. Out of nowhere Tsubaki and Azusa suddenly matched my pace.

"PAN! SLOW DOWN!" Azusa yelled angrily.

I hunched down on my board more, like a cyclist going downhill, and gained more speed.

"LET ME SHOW YOU BOYS HOW A PRO DOES IT!"

Azusa and Tsubaki slowed, kicking up snow, as the end came near. I heard them scream and shout but I saw the edge of the run and then….it was gone. I stood up as I sailed over a deathly plummet of four hundred feet, nothing but jagged rocks below in a dark cesium, and stood up stretching my arms wide.

This was the closets I ever got to freedom.

Nothing but sky around me.

Adrenaline, natural, real adrenaline, coursing through my veins.

Then I crossed the barrier of the mountain and began to descend downwards in a spiral. Pointing my board downwards I let the wind funnel around me, saw my brothers curve into the bowl looking like just tiny specks against the white blanket of winter, and then-

CRUNCH!

I corrected my board, it hit the snow losing only a tiny bit of its energy, but shot off down the steep incline. Swiftly I joined my brothers with a howl taking the lead with the most speed. Swooping left, swooping right I used my fingertips as a rudder as I blazed a trail down the bowl. My skin felt frozen and ached from it-I felt alive!

Natsume and Kaname raced up beside me. A knoll in the snow sent me skywards, the shock rattled my legs, and I stiffened up flipping my board up and over myself to land backwards on the run. My brothers gave me perplexed looks. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave them all a cocky smirk.

"You could've told us you've done this!" Natsume shouted.

Tilting my board I slowed my descent and pulled closer to Natsume as he went downwards faster, "You shouldn't have assumed that I hadn't!" I shot back playfully.

"Teach us!" Kaname called eagerly.

I couldn't help but laugh as I swiveled to face foreword and pressed forward. Tsubaki took to the sides of the bowl to gain air, Azusa was formal with good speed and excellent form, Kaname tried to trip up Natsume and splash him with snow. In the brilliant light of morning we destroyed Revelation Bowl, as well as several runs, and kept going all day without rest until the sun touched the western skyline. At about the three o clock hour Natsume led us down an easy run towards a restaurant in the middle of the run.

It was wooden cottage like structure with a deck, fire pit and plastic chairs. We pulled up to the landing flat for the place and everyone started to dress down. I tripped the switch on my board, freeing one foot, then kicked the switch on the other. Picking my board up I set it into the rack along with the many others and waited for my brothers.

"How did you-How do you get that?!" Tsubaki gasped pointing.

I looked down, "Huh?"

He was pointing at my exposed stomach. Shit! I'd completely forgotten about the scar! Quickly I splayed my hands wide and tried to cover myself up.

Azusa pushed his brothers arm down, "Don't point. That's rude. Pandora….."

He stared at her and he didn't even mean to! With her baggy black snow pants on she looked swamped and very thin but there was no denying that her stomach was ripped. Azusa felt his heart throb. Pandora's soft looking stomach had been perfectly sculpted, it looked like from the marble of gods, with delicately strong lines. Without her jacket her hour glass shape was very sharp and curvy with rounded hip and a buxom chest.

"Will you all stop staring!" I snapped angrily, "It's just a stomach!"

I obviously hadn't thought this wild and free thing through very well. Natsume cleared his throat as he walked over and draped his jacket over my shoulders. Quickly I closed it up and glared at Tsubaki. The bozo was standing there with his jaw hanging open. Kaname shoved him to the side a few steps.

"Let's go inside and get something to eat." Natsume hurried up the snow stairs towards the doors, "Before it gets dark."

Tsubaki sniffed at the air and his attention was immediately drawn, "I smell burgers!"

I watched him go perplexed by his sudden mood change. Kaname just chuckled and shrugged following his younger brother in. I looked over to Azusa and he blinked coming to life.

"I…..You…."

I shook my head and sighed, "It's not his fault. I didn't think it through."

Together we headed towards the restaurant doors. Azusa opened it for me, stunning me a bit, and I walked in. Inside it was warm and noisy with people and the smell of good, hot food was enough to drive a starved person insane. Mt stomach growled angrily.

"Sorry about Tsubaki." Azusa apologized as we weaved through and about people to reach a table in the far corner where the others were waiting.

I smiled and looked over at Azusa, "He's not his fault. I'm just a little touchy about being looked at. It's not so much a problem when were on the slopes, you know."

Natsume pulled my chair out from the table.

"If it makes a difference I think you look beautiful." Azusa whispered quickly before we went to our separate chairs.

The table we sat out was made of wood, very worn, and well used. Initials were carved into the top and edges had been smoothed. A waitress brought us water and Natsume a beer. Apparently Kaname didn't drink and Tsubaki wasn't in the mood but since I wasn't old enough yet I couldn't have one. Not that it ever stopped me. Sighing I had to be content with sipping my water.

"The powder out there's great!" Kaname boasted.

Natsume looked over at me, "You know you could've killed yourself out there."

Tsubaki let his head flop foreword and slam his forehead on the table shaking our drinks, "Ughhhhh, not now Natsume."

Kaname stretched, "I tried to spare you kid." He smiled at me.

"Thank you-"

"Listen to what I'm telling you!" Natsume snapped, "That stunt wasn't funny-"

I grabbed Natsume's wrist getting his attention, "If I thought I couldn't do it I wouldn't have done it. Haven't I already proven that?"

"She's got you there." Tsubaki snickered.

Natsume glared at Tsubaki and then at me.

"Don't do that again."

I laughed, "Yes mom!"

He rolled his eyes, a rarely seen event, and went back to his beer. I gave him a playful nudge with my shoulder and he grunted. Kaname laughed. Tsubaki and Azusa started talking about their work and while Natsume wasn't really drunk but his speech was a little slurred as he talked to Kaname. We ordered our food and it quickly came out. It seemed everyone was in the mood for burgers including myself but when the plate was set in front of me I suddenly lost my appetite. _**"Butcher! Butcher! Butcher!"**_ I stared at the rare patty between those buns and the crimson juice it was leaking.

"Pandora?"

I looked up and over at Kaname. His warm honey golden eyes were shadowed by worry.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked, "You just got seven shades paler than normal."

I shook my head, "Oh, no, I'm fine! Just altitude I guess!" I lied.


	9. Chapter 9

Confession of the Crippled

Wataru ran through the living room laughing and screaming as I chased after him. The sun had gone down, the slopes had been abandoned by the patrons, and it was snowing outside. Wataru dodged behind the stairs so I rounded the other side and caught him in my arms. He laughed and giggled like little boys do making the condo warm and cozy.

Futo leaned back from the fridge, "Whose burger is this?!" he barked.

Ukyo, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, growled, "Futo don't yell in the house. Its passed nine."

I quickly calmed Wataru down, to spare him the lectures of Ukyo, and ushered him to the dining room table to work on the puzzle with Emma. Panting for air I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's mine and you can have it but its two days old." I told him.

Walking into the living room I sat down on the couch next to Ukyo and flicked on the TV. He didn't seem to mind. Futo pulled the burger from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. Out on the balcony I could hear Tsubaki, Louis and Subaru talking to one another although the doors muffled their words their voices carried. I gulped down my water, put the cap back on, and crushed the bottle down. Flipping through the channels nothing really caught my eye until-

"-a terrorist group demanding Chimera-"

Instantly I sat up straight and flipped back to the news. Ukyo lowered his newspaper. Behind the ebony reporter was the remains of a building and it was smoldering. There was glass everywhere, charred cars and acrid smoke.

"Authorities are not sure who the group is behind the attacks on government buildings however every site that has been attacked has been attacked by the same group. Left at every crime scene is a note demanding "The Chimera" somehow attached to the crosses of these attacks-"

Ukyo snatched up the remote and turned the TV off. I looked over at him questioningly.

"TV will rot your brain." He grumbled picking up his newspaper again.

I smirked, "I say the same about school."

He just smiled, snorted, and kept reading. Standing up I headed upstairs ready to end my day.

"Good night everybody!" I called as I left.

Reaching the second floor I found the hallway dark and empty. _Chimera….._ The word left me a little breathless and panicked. I hadn't heard such a thing so many years… _Who knows about Chimera_? The thought, that someone out there knew, staggered my step and I thumped into the wall on my left. Down beneath my feet I could hear the stirrings of my family happy and healthy. _Focus on the now. Focus on the now_. I staggered the rest of the way up the second set of stairs to the third level and into my room. Tonight would be a long night.

Nights are very long, tedious things when you don't sleep. Sitting up, wide awake, in bed I could do nothing but stare at the ceiling. Here in the rental there was nothing of mine in my room. No books, or things to fix, or balcony to watch the landscape from. The place had gone silent, at some time around midnight, and I was trying not to wake anyone by moving around too much. Getting out of bed I stretched out on the floor and started doing push-ups. _I guess I can always work out_.

 _Knock. Knock._

A soft rapping stopped me mid-push up. I looked up at the door holding a plank and my breath.

" _Pandora…..are you awake_?"

It was Azusa who was whispering through the door softly.

I got up off the floor, " _Yes but why are you_?" I asked back opening the door.

When I opened the door I found Azusa standing there, still in his clothes, looking worried.

" _Can I come in_?"

I stepped back, opening the door wider, and he sauntered in slowly. Closing the door I locked it, out of habit, but it seemed odd to do it now. Shrugging I walked over to the bed and sat down.

" _You can sit you know_." I patted the edge of the bed, " _It won't explode_."

He smirked and laughed quietly, " _No but that would be interesting to see_."

We sat shoulder to shoulder, so as not to be too loud in our talking, and stared down at our bare feet. Azusa's were bigger than mine, manly, with thick toes while mine were willowy looking with two line scars on the tops. I curled my toes and hid them away along with my feet in the cuff of my sweats.

" _So, what's on your mind_?" I asked breaking the silence.

The smell of Azusa, clean linen and oranges, wafted over me powerfully strong.

" _A couple of days ago, on the plane, you'd said everyone who touched you had only hurt you_."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. In a moment of weakness I'd said something I shouldn't have.

" _That your flesh had been carved_." He put his hand on mine, " _What happened to you?_ "

" _Azusa…_.."I breathed, " _really it's not important. I shouldn't have even said anything_."

Softly he pulled my hands from my face and peered into my eyes. His amethyst pools were endlessly deep and worried. Had I been keeping him up tonight?

" _It's been bothering me since you told me. Tell me what happened. What would make you say such a thing_?"

I stared at him.

" _It might help you with your night terrors_."

I looked skyward. _Oh. Great. He knows about those too. Damn it_! Outside of Felix and Ivan I'd told no one knew of my nightly fights. I sighed. Azusa always seemed to bring me comfort…and I would really like to be rid of my night terrors but would telling him do anything? And what or how much should I even tell him? Questions were racing through my mind at a dangerous pace. Azusa gently framed my face and pulled my chin towards him.

" _I won't tell a soul. I promise_."

I blew out a breath. What's the worst that could happen? If Azusa squealed I could just box his ears until he forgot and if he rejected me then I knew where we stood. I wouldn't blame him or be hurt I would simply burn that bridge and walk away. Just like I'd always done.

" _Early in my life I met some very disgusting people and…they took advantage of me._ "

I pulled my hands away from Azusa's suddenly feeling very dirty, " _Sometimes I find them in my nightmares and relive those moments and sometimes new horrors are created by my mind_."

As I spoke slowly I realized quickly what I wanted to tell Azusa, something not even Felix or Ivan knew, but at the same time I didn't want to say anything. Would saying something even change anything? Would the weight be removed? Would Azusa hate me for it? Reaching down I tugged up the pants legs of my sweats to mid-thigh. Azusa looked. Marring the flesh there were deep, deep nail digs, wounds forever impressed there for me to confront every day. Aged with time their angry red had dulled but the puffy scars remained very vibrant and noticeable.

" _This is what I meant. My flesh has been carved_."

" _Wh-What happened_?" Azusa gasped.

I let my pant legs fall back down to my ankles and sighed heavily, " _I was raped_."

Azusa's eyes snapped up to my face and his skin flushed between violent fiery red and a sickly sheet white.

" _It was a persona of high authority, someone who I trusted, who said he would protect me_ -"

" _Does Rintaro know_?"

I shook my head, " _I'd rather he not. I'd rather you not…._."tears choked my throat.

A moment of clarity hit me and I realized what I had just said. The truth that had come from my lips and how this was an effect of Azusa's presence. I clapped my hands over my mouth and stifled a whimper. Never before had I confronted this fact, this ugly thing that had happened, and now that it was out in the open it all seemed so much more concrete. Suddenly Azusa wrapped his arms around me and then pulled away.

" _I'm sorry I-I_ -"he stammered.

I shook my head, " _It happened when I was nine…..It's in the past long dead…...You're touch doesn't bother me though Azusa."_

Quickly he wrapped me up in his arms, " _I'm so sorry_."

Held against Azusa, wrapped up in his warmth, all that I was wanted to fight, to become violent against these feelings. These things that I shouldn't let myself feel; this weakness I was opening myself up to. But, I gasped in a breath, and the tears rolled down my cheeks. Burying my face against Azusa's broad chest I stifled a wail…

She began to tremble and shake violent against him. _What do I do_? He wasn't sure. He had no clue! The pain Pan was feeling was beyond palpable, this was something solid and real and tarrying to her, and she'd been dealing with it, alone, since she was nine years old. Potent rage fueled the blood in his veins and, for the first time in his life, he actually wanted to kill someone. He wanted to murder the bastard who'd done this to his precious girl…. _Precious girl_? Pan wrapped her arms around his middle, grasping handfuls of his shirt and fisting them tightly, so he held her tighter. Her tears were soaking in his shirt and coating the skin underneath and they felt like ice. He buried his hand in her soft golden hair and started to rock her back and forth. Her normally strong voice was so meek, thin and fragile, like crystal against his chest. He had no words for her, nothing of significance, and even if he did it's not like they would make a difference. Whatever he could say would not fix the hurt or undo the damage.

He was helpless.

Abruptly she went silent and still.

"Pan?" he nudged her gently but she didn't respond, "Pandora!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders Azusa held her away at arm's length and realized, "She cried herself to sleep…?"

Just in case he put his ear to her chest and listened to her heart. It was beating rapidly fast, faster than what he thought was normal, and irregularly rhythmed. Lifting his head he put his ear up to her lips and heard her breathing normally. He was torn between letting her sleep or getting Masaomi to give her a once over. In the end he decided to let her sleep and tucked her into bed for the night. Lying down on top of the covers Azusa curled up beside her and listened to her soft breathing.

Being around Pan no one would ever know such a thing had happened. She was always happy-go-lucky, full of energy, laughter and smart remarks. She was kind and loving and gentle yet firm. Azusa pushed some hair out of her face and gently stroked her chilly cheek with the back of his hand. It made him wonder what else had happened, what else she had secret locked up within her heart, to make her into such a wonderful person. More than anything he wanted to heal those wounds, whatever they may be, he wanted to help her grow, he…

" _I love you, Pandora_."


	10. Chapter 10

Crimson Snow

 _This is so messed up_. Sitting at the kitchen bar Azusa sipped at his coffee and slowly ate his breakfast. The condo was a flurry of activity, even for being early in the morning, as everyone got prepared to go out on the slopes. Two days ago Pandora had confessed a secret to him and, while she slept, he'd confessed one to her. Things were beginning to get complicated.

Not only was it bad enough that, at first sight he'd fallen in love with his sister, but now he'd also kissed her and slept with her in the same bed. _What a mess_. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This coffee wasn't doing anything. Wasn't this wrong? To be in love with his sister? Granted they weren't related by blood but rather by marriage but still….he held the title brother and she held the title sister. Didn't it make what he was feeling taboo enough?

Hearing her bell-like laugh he turned around in his bar chair towards the stairs. Dressed up in her snow gear Pan came down the stairs, laughing and smiling, as she talked with Emma who was in tow. His heart throbbed and beat like wild drums in his chest hitching his breath in his throat. Pan looked forward as she took the last two steps catching his eye and immediately blushed a brilliant cherry blossom pink. It made his heart race even more. He smiled weakly and she smiled back.

Things had been a bit…..awkward between them since that night. He figured she felt embarrassed, telling him what she did, showing him what she did and their conversations had been since then. He missed her voice, their words being exchanged, but a greedy part of him loved when she blushed…when _he_ made her blush.

"Good morning Azusa." Emma greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." He turned back to her plate of uneaten eggs.

Emma went into the kitchen and I followed behind her. Opening the fridge I was amazed at how fast the food had been demolished, including the beer, but with a house full of boys it wasn't surprising. Grabbing a bottle of water I handed one to Emma and the Azusa. Digging around in the drawers I found granola bars and packed my pockets.

"It's sad that it's our last day."

Azusa spoke, finally, and my heart stopped in my chest. I looked up from the drawer I was in and stood upright. Tsubaki came sliding down the stair banister with Wataru in tow and joined us.

"Yea but it was fun while we were here, right?"

My words sounded false and wobbly in my own ears so I could only imagine how they sounded to everyone else. Wataru charged up to him and gave me a tight hug around my middle.

"Morning Squirt." I laughed hugging him back.

Emma closed the fridge with a snap and joined me at the counter, "Aren't we going to another place after this?"

Tsubaki pulled up a chair next to Azusa. His silvery hair was wild, it hadn't been brushed, but his eyes were awake with life. I twisted the cap from my water and started to chug it down.

"Yea Hikaru has a private island in the Caribbean somewhere."

I choked on my drink. Emma jumped.

"Pan are you alright?!"

"Has a private island?" I asked as I used my sleeve to wipe up the spittle on the black granite countertop, "Or he has a place on a private island."

"No." Kaname came out of his room which was to the left of the stairs, "He actually bought and owns a private island in the Caribbean."

I whistled, "Holy crap….."

Kaname raised a brow at me.

"You didn't know?" Tsubaki asked slowly.

I shook my head, "No, of course not. It's not common place for people to own islands unless their stinkin' filthy rich."

"To which I am."

We all looked up to see Hikaru stepping in from the balcony dressed up in black slacks, a turtle neck and a thick scarf. He wasn't much for the slopes but he loved to sit in the nearby hotels grand room watching the fire in the fireplace and drinking. To each his own I guess.

"Braggart." Futo grumbled as he came down the stairs.

Yusuke followed closely behind, even giving his rival brother a shove down the last two steps, "Who're you calling a braggart? You have a private jet."

I bobbed my head from side to side, "Not the same as an island but nice try Yusuke."

"In any case that island is where your surprise is at." Hikaru smirked as he walked over to me and pulled me into a sideways hug.

Suddenly I felt really awkward and shifted my weight back and forth in a fit of a nervous fidget.

"You're making her uncomfortable Hikaru." Azusa mumbled low enough for only those close to hear.

Hikaru's eyes went wide in surprise and he pulled away looking down at me.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Wataru cheered loudly.

The sudden outburst pulled everyone's attention.

"Okay, okay Wataru we'll go." Emma laughed softly.

 _Whew. Saved by the Wataru._ With the initial tension gone from the air and the focus turned away from me everyone started to shuffle towards the door for our last chance at the slopes.

The more common slopes were packed this morning. As he took the lift Azusa stared down at the specs skiing and boarding down the runs. He sat back and stared ahead. In the chair in front of them Pan and Emma sat, chatting, with Wataru between them. They were laughing a lot and were very active.

"So, you stayed with Pandora last night."

Azusa looked over at his brother, Tsubaki, who'd taken up the space next to him. Tsubaki looked at him with sharp, sober eyes. It wasn't often that his brother got serious, ever the goof off, but when it did it usually meant trouble.

Azusa leaned back in the chair, "No. What would make you think that?"

"I heard you two talking."

Azusa's heart stopped. He'd heard them talking? What had he heard?

"My rooms right next to Pan's. remember?"

"I had gone by her room earlier in the evening to see if she wanted to join me in the hot tub but I left."

Tsubaki snorted, "Funny. I never heard you leave."

Azusa shot his brother a warning look, "Are you sure your hearings right?"

"I don't know I'm scared being this high up. I barely managed the bunny slope with Yusuke." Emma squeaked.

I stretched my arms above my head popping muscle and joints, "Don't worry. Pretty much everyone's up here, except Louis and Hikaru-"

"Yea! The booze hounds!" Wataru cheered interrupting me.

Emma laughed and my jaw dropped. He'd been around me too long!

I rustled Wataru's hair playfully, "Yes, indeed, shame on those booze hounds." I looked across at Emma, "But everyone that's up here will make sure you're okay."

"I heard from Natsume that you were really, really good!" Emma replied with excitement, "Even Kaname said he'd never seen anything like that. Can you teach me?"

"Teach you…" _"Again!" Crack! "I can't!" Crack! "Again!"_ _ **CRACK**_!

"Pan?"

I shook away the memory and looked back at my sister, "Um, I can try but you have to start really early."

She smiled brightly, in her simple way, making her brown doe eyes light up, "That's okay! I'll learn anything you can teach me! Besides I don't expect to be as good as you."

I smiled back. Looking ahead I noticed Subaru, along with Natsume, in the seat ahead of us suddenly snapped around to face foreword. Lately I'd been catching him watching Emma, like a hawk, and I had a sneaking suspicion.

"Hey Emma-"I put my gloved hands over Wataru's ears but he didn't seem to mind, "how do you feel about Subaru?"

Instantly she blushed an insane red color all the way up to the tips of her ears.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she laughed nervously.

I smirked evilly, "Oh, come on now, you can't tell me you haven't noticed him eye ogling you lately."

Like me Emma had been adopted by Mrs. Miwa and like me she wasn't blood related to anyone here. Although the idea of a relationship between two people related through only legal means was considered taboo it broke no rules of nature. Plus, with as much of the world as I'd seen, a lot of developed countries seemed to have very limited views on things such as love.

"He hasn't been doing such a thing! He's my brother." She defended.

Wataru kicked his feet back and forth clicking the heel of his ski's against underside of our seat.

"Cheap. Cheap." I whistled.

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you're hot for Suba!" I laughed, "It's so obvious to anyone who will just look!"

Emma made her hands into fists, "Am not!"

I couldn't help but laugh again. Her childish denial only confirmed what I'd figured out so long ago.

"Keep away from her." Tsubaki growled.

Azusa rolled his eyes, wishing this ride would be done with before he punched his brother, "Oh? Is she your property to claim now?"

All their lives it had been this way. When Azusa got something Tsubaki came along and took it away. Didn't matter what it was, person or object, because if Azusa had it Tsubaki wanted it just so he didn't have it. Tsubaki gave him a threatening look but remained silent. Azusa looked straight ahead at Pan. She was laughing and smiling and waving her hands in the air…..Most likely telling some wild tale to Wataru.

In that moment he decided he would protect her.

From everything.

"Th-Th-This is really high!" Emma wailed in a girly high pitched tone.

With her next to me the sound made my right ear ring something offal. I cringed and shook my head to get rid of the ringing. Subaru pulled up on his board next to Emma looking stoic and badass in his all black ski gear; green lens goggles reflecting the harsh sun.

"If you want I can help you down the mountain." He offered subtly.

Subaru was a man of few words but when he spoke his deep voice resonated. I caught a glimpse of Emma's cheeks blushing as she turned to look up at him.

"If you don't mind I'd like that a lot!"

 _Annnnnnd she says she doesn't like him_. Shaking my head I looked forward down the run. Todays last run was, to my dismay, not Spiral Stairs. Natsume put his foot down at stopping my shenanigans as they "drove him to drink". So the finale was a single black diamond called Happy Thoughts. It was a wide run, with only two choked points, that would eventually melt into a green run and so forth until we reached the bottom.

"Pandora."

I looked left.

Natsume gave me a warning look, "No dare devil stuff."

I smiled and looked forward, "Nothing but speed." I looked over at Emma, "Emma, make sure you tighten the strap on my helmet or it'll fall off."

Emma nodded and tightened the straps right away. I put weight on my toes and my board easily slipped over the edge. The beginning of the run was steep, nearly vertical, making this portion hard to navigate. Muscles in my core tugged and pulled tightly keeping my lower half steady. I was quickly matched by Kaname and Azusa to the left and right. The run bottomed out, the sound of soft snow scraping beneath out gear, and took on a less severe slant.

I glanced behind me, my long hair nearly eclipsing my view, to see Subaru holding hands with Emma as they both coasted down the incline to where we were. _Good for you Emma_. I looked ahead again and stood more upright. With a lazy sway I drifted back and forth leaving deep digs in the snow behind me. Wataru raced ahead yelling and laughing. I always thought how amazing it was that children are so fearless. To them the world was just the world and its consequences were void until they happened. It was only once they'd grown that the consequences would be evet before the action and therefore limit them. _Maybe that's what helped me to survive_? I banked right as Futo cut straight through the center of us all and took to the outer edge of the group. _**No. Your just a monster**_. That nasty tiny voice whispered in the back of my head taking the air from my lungs.

Looking up I watched my family as they played. Tsubaki and Azusa seemed to be keep their distance, which was odd, Kaname was trying to annoy Natsume who was split between watching himself and me. I smiled and waved. The terrain beneath my board wobbled pulling my attention. A big knoll was coming up and fast! I took it and gained air.

"WOW!" Wataru yelled loudly.

Azusa looked over. Pan hit a roll in the snow, the impact running up her body was obvious, and she got air. Sailing through the air, barely skimming some barren aspens that lined the run, she flipped backwards bringing her board up and over. Coming down she shifted mid-air and snapped her board back underneath her. Hitting the snow with a grunt, she sprung back up, and joined them. Her golden hair was catching the brilliant sun, making the strands flicker and shine like fire-gold, and she was smiling. Her beautiful eyes were bright and full of life and depth. His heart skipped and then he was clipped at his back.

"What did I say?!" Natsume yelled at me.

I stuck my tongue out and gave a shrug.

"Heads up!" Yusuke barked.

Looking over Natsume's shoulder I saw Azusa who was struggling with his board. His balance was gone, his arms were swinging to keep him upright, and if he crashed going at these speeds he'd break his pelvis for sure! I eased back, letting Natsume pull ahead, then speeded into the center of the pack towards Azusa.

"Azusa!" I called over the slicing of everyone, "Stop trying to think your way out of it!"

He glanced back at me, his amethyst eyes wide and, scared. Easing foreword I matched his speed and reached out for his flailing arms. Grabbing hold of his hands I stretched his arms out straight, at chest level, and pulled myself in close to him. His board that had been wobbling suddenly stilled.

I put my face close to his, "Put strength in your core now. Breath in, hold it, breath out."

He did as I said.

"Good. Now push that strength down into your legs."

I could feel his muscles moving, contracting and going slack. Slowly I released my grip on his hands, pushed his arms down to his sides, and drifted back and away.

"Amazing!" Iori called.

Swish! I looked over my shoulder, towards the center part of the run, and saw someone coming down fast. Why would someone be up here this early? Not that it was uncommon, we were at a ski resort, but no one had been on the slopes as early as us. It seemed odd that someone would suddenly show up now. I watched the stranger, clad in grey, pull ahead fast and hard and-

"Subaru!" Kaname yelled.

Tsubaki barked, "Emma!"

The guy made a bee line for the two, who had somehow pulled ahead of us without anyone's notice, as Subaru and Emma were coming to the choke point. I leaned forward, lifting the back of my board slightly, and crouched down picking up speed rapidly. The stranger collided with the two sending both of them towards the cliff edge of the choke point. Subaru and Emma tumbled over one another, along with their heavy gear, sending bits and pieces of bindings to strewn across the white snow. Blood smeared across the pristine surface as Subaru dug his hand into the snow to slow them. Emma screamed.

I took to the edge, riding it within a hairs length of a drop to my death, then shot across to the other side. Twisting my board I slung shot back towards them, up the run, as Emma went over the edge. Kicking my feet I dislodged from my board, hit the snow on my back, and let it fly over the edge.

"Subaru!" I yelled.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket, dug my heels into the snow, and snapped him back around sending him skittering into the middle of the run to safety. Emma screamed as Subaru lost hold if her. The energy threw me foreword, over the edge, and I snatched her hand around the wrist. We tumbled downwards. I dug my feet into the cliff side kicking away limestone rock as my left hand found a saving grace in a tree root. I looked down at Emma and she looked up at me with fearful doe eyes. Emma's weight tugged at my weak arm and I gave out a wail. Looking up it was only moments later that all my brothers had gathered at the edge.

"Pan! Emma!" Ukyo looked down at us.

Sweat beaded across my forehead as I tried to keep a grip on the slippery tree root. The cliff edge that was not covered in snow was cracking from the weight and that was where the tree root was lodged.

"CATCH!" I yelled.

With a grunt I forced my right arm to haul the weight of my sister up. I heard it whiz and groan with the effort but I sent her up high above me and soaring over the edge to land on the run with a solid thunk. Sighing in relief I looked down and there was nothing but air between me and the valley bottom several hundred feet below. Emma would've never survived that.

"Pan give me your hand!"

I looked up and saw Tsubaki reaching down for me. Azusa quickly joined him. The rock holding them up began to crumble.

"Get back! The sides going to go!"

The root let loose, the rock crumbled away. Using my right hand I drug my fingers into the flimsy stuff and quickly charged up the cliff side, reached the edge, and tumbled over it and out of danger. Everyone was in a flurry up here checking over Emma, treating Subaru who'd broken a finger and was bleeding…..I stood up as I spotted a fleeting dot in the distance. I blinked my right eye and my eyes adjusted.

"I knew it."

Angry I seized up Subaru's board, its bindings were broken now, but it would work. Throwing it down I stepped on-

"Pan-"Azusa grabbed my arm, "where are you going?"

I looked at him, "get everyone down the mountain. Now. Subaru is going to need a doctor and fast if he wants to save his finger." I pulled my belt off my pants and handed it over to Azusa, "Make a tourniquet right below the elbow, it will stop the bleeding, and make sure to keep him calm."

With that I pushed off and headed down the mountain. The wind angrily howled in my ears as I gained speed. The little spec disappeared to the right taking Galloping Gander which was an isolated run from what I'd heard. _So he knows I'm onto him_. In truth I knew I could be playing into his hands, maybe this was an ambush, but whatever the case it didn't matter.

No body hurt my family and got away with it.

I took the corner sharp onto Galloping Gander and suddenly my target wasn't just a spec anymore.

"Ivan! Felix! Come in!"

Silence.

"Ivan! Felix!"

 _Come on guys! Please hear me_! Ahead my target was losing momentum as the terrain changed to a completely flat horizon. I kicked Subaru's board out with a flick of my right foot and sent it zooming towards my target. Striking the man he went down in a tumble of snow and gear. I thought I even heard a bone break. I quickly walked through the snow towards my siblings attacker as he groaned and rolled around in pain.

"Ivan, Felix I'm sending coordinates. I need a package picked up."

BOOM!

The man had pulled a gun and fired, the sound roared around us, and the bullet missed as I dodged sideways.

"Hey mother fucker!" I barked kicking his gun out of his hand then his face, "Little boys shouldn't play with guns."

The man groaned then roared as he sat up and swiped at me. His blade found my stomach, tearing through my jacket and shirt, and sliced open my flesh. The cold air bit at the wound savagely and crimson spilled foreword. I grabbed his wrist and snapped the bones in it. He gave a yowl as he dropped the knife into the snow with a soft plop. I punched him in the face.

"Wanna tell me what you were aiming to do?" I asked kindly holding him up off the snow by his hair.

He looked up at me with his one good eye, the other was blind, "I was sent to kill you!"

He punched me in the ribs and then in the stomach sending a trill of pain through my entire being. The pain nearly made me puke. Sitting down on him I choked him until his lips turned blue then let him breath again.

"Who sent you?!"

"Fuck you bitch!" he spit in my face.

In the distance I could hear the whirling of a familiar helicopter. My anger flared dangerously close to blurring those forbidden lines. I punched him in the face, he shoved up and off of him, I landed at his feet. His board was still strapped on so I jumped up, shoved me back as he tried to stand, and stepped on his board. The board bent over towards him snapping his ankles and feet. He yowled in pain.

"You hurt my family!" I yelled.

Over the mountains came a black helicopter. Jumping on top of the assassin I pinned his neck to the ground with my left hand then punched him with my right. Bones crunched against my knuckles.

" **You**!"

I hit him again and blood spurted from his nose.

" **Don't**!"

Crunch! Blood coated my fist.

" **Fuck**!"

The snow around his head was beginning to stain.

" **With**!"

"Pan! Pan! Stop!"

The whirling chopper was louder now that it'd landed. Beneath me the assassin gasped in air as I slowly crushed his windpipe making him choke on his own blood.

" **MY FAMILY**!"

Again. Crunch. Again. Squelch. Again. My fist hit his face until it was nothing but a bloody pulp. The back of my neck began to burn fiercely and I brought my fist back for another strike-

"Pan. Enough."

Someone had hold of my elbow, gently, and I looked back. A man, the fatherly type, with grey peppered hair, smile wrinkles and soft brown eyes looked down at me.

"Pan. Enough."

"Felix!" I rushed to him and he welcomed me with open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in the dark maintenance hall. Here it was cold, the air was musty, and beyond the emergency exit door was the hospital. In my ear a voice rang.

"Who is he again?"

My voice carried softly through the darkness.

"His name is Roderick Bar. Born and raised in Detroit he was taken in by Monroe Head when his mother died in eighty-eight."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Overhead pipes were whistling and steaming.

"Monroe head? Why does that name sound familiar?" I groaned.

With a short many years on this earth I'd managed to have over hundreds of thousands of contacts with people. Many times names, persons and places blurred into one.

"It was a code name used to throw of government officials. Monroe Head is actually part of a radical scientists group. His real name was Josef Musgrove originally he hailed from Russia."

I remembered that name, "Musgrove? I thought he was dead!"

Felix sighed, "Apparently the cockroach hasn't kicked the bucket yet. In any case he went rogue several years ago and…..he's put Chimera on the map."

I looked up from the floor and stared at the wall across from me.

"Pandora….."

Felix's voice sounded hollow and distant. _This can't be_! I felt sick to my stomach, my vision swirled with black dots and anxiety began to tear and claw up the cavern of my chest.

"Pandora….Sweet girl listen to me."

My breaths were panting and short making my head dizzy.

"Ivan and I will do everything we can to keep you safe. Ivan's out in the field right now trying to find out how to contain the leak."

I panted, "I don't….I can't….."

"Pandora I will let nothing happen to you-"

"That is my promise." we repeated together.

It was something he'd always told me, a promise he'd _always_ kept, ever since I was a little girl. I trusted him.

"Thank you Felix. Give Ivan a hug for me and tell him thank you too."

"I will. Stay in touch, Sweet Girl."

I pulled the ear piece from my ear and stashed it away in my pants pocket. So, Chimera had been leaked out into the Dark Web which explained the weirdo outside the condo and this new guy today. Sighing I slipped back into the hospital hallway, unspotted by anyone, and made my way to Subaru's room.

Emma had survived with only a scratch but, in an effort to save her, Subaru had broken two fingers tearing the bones from the skin. The doctors had performed surgery to fix the problem but they said that he would lose complete function and feeling in them. The hallway was abandoned the closer I got to Subaru's room, which was in the far corner of the east wing, and I was happy for that. I would need privacy for what I was about to do to him.

Reaching his room I looked around for any of my other siblings but found them nowhere. Cracking the door open I slipped into the room, shut it silently, and locked the door. The room was dark, dank almost, and lying in the pale bed was an even paler Subaru. He'd been IV'd, a few times, had on an oxygen mask. His heart monitor was beeping steadily but softly as he was still under the influence of anesthesia and a heavy dose at that. Stepping up to his bedside I ran my hand through his soft hair.

"Sorry Subaru."

Pulling up a chair I sat down next to his sleeping form. His left hand was wrapped thickly with gauze and softly stained with crimson. Tears burned at my eyes. Subaru was aiming for a career in the NBA, he had big dreams, and the talent to make it too. I couldn't leave him like this. With such an injury to his dominant hand he couldn't make it but….I looked down at my right arm. I'd only done this once before and it had worked but Ivan was far more trained to adjust his body than Subaru would be. _If he stays asleep….It should be better for him_.

I retrieved the knife from my boot, flipped it open with a slide of my thumb, and sliced away at the flesh just above my elbow. It burned and stung forcing a soft profanity and hiss from my lips. Peeling the skin back I stuck my fingers into the wound, feeling around the structure there, and popped free a cap. Pulling the silver cap out a thin tube followed. I inspected the cap, it was silvery and crimson smeared, but the needle portion of it looked clean. Reaching up to Subaru's IV I undid the painkiller tube and slipped my cap into the IV cap on his arm.

Icy blue liquid flowed out of my elbow, through the thin tube, upwards to Subaru's IV and then into his veins. His heart monitor spiked slightly then leveled out to normal again. He gasped in, his eyes fluttering open, so I reached up and brushed his hair soothingly.

"It's okay. Your safe just sleep and dream , brother." I told him softly.

His eyes closed and went back to sleep. Sitting back in my chair I rested my chin in my hand and watched him. Subaru wouldn't need much of what I was giving him to heal such a small injury and too much would poison him. As the liquid drained from my body I felt the painfully, lethargic pull of it in my organs and skin. The back of my throat convulsed like I wanted to hack. After a second more I removed the cap from my brothers IV and replaced the original tube again. Gently I placed the tube and cap back into my arm clicking the cap in place and held my elbow together.

If Chimera had been announced on the Dark Web everyone who was anyone would know what it meant. They'd come looking. I watched Subaru sleep, his chest rise and fall rhythmically, and listened to his heart beat turn stronger than normal. I could go Dark, disappear, and lead any interested parties away but that didn't guarantee that they would leave my family alone. I could stay, they would surely be targeted, but I could protect them. Closing my eyes I buried my face in my hands trying to ignore the burning in my flesh as the slice sealed itself.

With Ivan and Felix acting as first shield just maybe I wouldn't have to go dark. None of my family had any idea what would be coming their way and no way to fight it. Leaving them alone would be leading sheep to slaughter. As much as part of me wanted to distance myself from those I loved dearly it wouldn't keep them safe. Part of my was selfish as well and didn't want to leave them behind, forever, never to darken their doorway again.

" _I love you all too much_." I murmured to the emptiness in the room, " _I will not give you up to the_ _ **beasts**_ _._ "


	12. Chapter 12

Oxygen

"The doctors were saying that it was a miracle." Hikaru hummed as we boarded the jet.

"Suba will be okay then?" Wataru asked.

I followed into the jet close behind him, "Yes. Of course he will."

"Since Emma's staying behind I don't feel so bad leave Subaru to go home on his own." Iori murmured following in behind me.

Everyone settled into the jet prepared to leave to our next vacation spot.

Natsume murmured, "I wonder how he healed so quickly? The doctors said it was inhumanly fast-"

I smiled as I headed towards the back where the bedroom was my step numb and staggering. Rest, sleep, is what I needed to replenish what I had lost. Nearing the door I pushed it open and was delighted to see the massive bed empty and waiting. Stepping in I closed the door, barricaded it with the dresser, and flopped down onto the bed. Sighing out, I closed my eyes, and prayed for an uneventful sleep.

 _I breathed out and my breath fogged the darkness that had swallowed me up._

 _There was no sound here._

 _ **CRACK!**_

" _Tsubaki!"_

" _Azusa!"_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Still half asleep I stumbled out of the plane into a humid air and groaned.

Azusa stepped up next to me with a chuckle, "Still a little sleepy?"

I glared up at the sun and then down to the small tarmac where Hikaru was climbing into a big black SUV. A cold chill ran down my spine at the sight so I had to remind myself that it was just my siblings in the car.

"You need some help getting down the stairs?" Azusa joked.

I held my arms out, "Carry me?" I pouted.

He reached down to pick me up and I was suddenly wide awake. Laughing I jumped away and brushed off his hands.

"Oh my god no, Azusa!" I cried heading down the stairs, "I weigh a ton!"

He chased after me, "Somehow I doubt that."

We climbed into the car where the air conditioning was on blast. I sighed in relief and leaned back against the seat.

Hikaru, who'd taken the driver's seat, twisted back towards me, "How do you like my island so far?" he teased.

 _It's better than the Amazon_. I looked out my window. The landing strip for the island was very isolated with only a tiny little building to act as a "tower', which was unoccupied, and the cement strip that had been laid was surrounded on all sides by towering palms and thick brush. Over head the sky was a brilliant blue, cloudless, and drew a striking contrast to the green earth around us.

"I think it's beautiful." I smiled back.

Louis, who was in the passenger seat, sighed, "This humidity does nothing good for hair."

Hikaru shifted the car into gear and we started down the runway. Next to me Wataru happily bounced up and down in his seat staring out the window at the passing forest. Behind Azusa, Wataru and I Natsume and Ukyo were jammed in the back seat. I twisted and peered over the seat, beyond my brothers, to the second SUV that Tsubaki was driving. I suddenly felt uneasy. Turning back I stared ahead through the windshield.

The runway came to an end, we drove off the edge, and melted into a dirt road. Beneath the canape of the tropical forest bars of golden light shinned down to feed the thick brush that covered the forest floor. I rolled the window down and Hikaru whined but Wataru seemed excited. For once I felt a little sad for my siblings because they couldn't hear what I could over the roar of the car. I could hear the singing and cawing of the birds, whooping of monkeys, slithering of snakes and the squeaking of tropical mice. I stared out the window at the passing trees and thick vines.

"Wow….It's so pretty." Wataru marveled.

I ruffled his hair and smiled quietly.

Azusa nudged my shoulder softly, "Are you okay? You look sick."

I smirked, "I'm fine. Just a little tired still." I murmured.

The road we followed had been well traveled and was a little muddy from a recent rain making the ride bumpy and slushy. Something warm grazed my hand and I jumped looking down at my lap for the disturbance. Azusa's hand froze, hovering inches from mine, and I looked up. He smiled sheepishly at me but his eyes were filled with kindness. I lifted my hand from my lap and found myself hesitating, for only a moment, watching as my hand hovered beneath his within a hairs width of separation. Why…..

"It's okay." Azusa smiled, "I just thought, maybe, bad drea-"

I closed the distance putting the top of my hand flush against his palm. On contact we shocked one another and both gave a yelp.

"Everything okay back there?" Hikaru asked peering in the rear view mirror.

I laughed, "Everything's fine."

Azusa rolled my hand, so that our palms were touching, and wrapped his nearly around mine. It was a strange sensation, in that moment, to see just how small my hand was compared to his. To think about it now I had never seen myself as small or dainty or petite before but, contrary to my belief, I was. Mesmerized by the sight I curled and uncurled my fingers from around Azusa's hand, as they were laced, and felt the cold paranoia from earlier fall away.

Was it safe to be doing this? Guilt was starting to gnaw at my innards. Tactically making such connections was stupid because it only created a weakness within me. Smiling, as Azusa rhythmically rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand, I looked back out the window and watched the world go by. _My family will not be my weakness. My family will not be my weakness_. For the time, at least, I decided to be selfish and let Azusa chase away my demons.

It took thirty minutes, navigating the dirt road, to reach inland and finally where Hikaru had built his hideaway. The dirt road turned into a cobblestone driveway and upwards we climbed. The car bounced and the tires slapped against the stones as the path switched back and forth up the steep side of a mountain. Reaching the top the forest had been cleared away revealing the empty skies above.

At the top of the mountain sat a sprawling tropical mansion bungalow. It was made of wood, the color of the trees a deep earth brown, with the entrance to the west and very solid, closed off. Hikaru pulled round in the roundabout in front of the house and parked. Wataru flew out of the car immediately. Letting go of Azusa's hand I slid out to stand on the floor of the SUV and peer over the car. A long row of windows, bay windows, lined the top of the house and the roof was peaked sharply to a point. It was decorated in a Polynesian style and very beautiful.

"You should see the back." I looked down at Tsubaki who was suddenly next to me, "It's even better."

My siblings had flooded from the SUV's and were hurrying to get inside. Stepping down from the car I shut the door and joined Tsubaki.

He headed around the car towards the backside of the mansion, "This place has the best view!" he smiled back at me.

From the cobblestone drive we marched through fluffy grass to the back side of the house. The mansion's backside was made completely of windows, Tsubaki grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the east, and they looked out onto the distant blue ocean and beyond the horizon. A salty sea breeze wafted up the sloping backyard, rustling the grass, and buffeted us. I breathed in deep and filled my lungs with the refreshing smell.

"This is wonderful." I breathed out.

Tsubaki looked over at me and smiled, "You look pretty in such a place." He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Like a goddess."

I flinched away from his touch but quickly recovered with a laugh and smile, "Tsubaki I think oxygen isn't getting to your brain!"

Quickly I turned around and headed up the wooded steps of the porch to the back door where Azusa was watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Kick that Bastard Down

The sun was setting in the west, behind us, as everyone sprawled out on the deck to relax after the long flight. Ukyo had started up the bbq and from its grill was billowing the sweet smell of cooking hamburgers and hotdogs. Wataru, Masaomi and Natsume were on the lawn playing a game of soccer, Louis had joined Ukyo at the grill for a casual talk, Hikaru was asleep in the hammock, Kaname and Azusa were sitting at the glass table playing a game of cards, Tsubaki had disappeared somewhere inside the house and Futo was in the middle of a TV conference with his talent agent.

Sitting on the stairs I leaned against the banister and just watched my brothers play, watched the beautiful blue ocean that stretched on for forever and the soft white clouds that seemed to drift by. Here it was quiet from any type of human made noise like cars, music, yelling, screaming, phones-Here it was an Eden. It was more of a relief than I thought it would be. A warm breeze wafted across me and I breathed in deeply again. The nearest island to us was an hour's boat ride away and thirty minutes by helicopter. I doubted we were even on a map _….Maybe no one could find us here_?

"Thirsty?"

I looked up as a cold can tapped me on the arm, "Hey Iori."

Taking the can Iori sat down on the step next to me and we popped open our cans at the same time. The soda fizzed loudly and bubbled up over the rim before spilling over the edge a bit. I took a chug and savored the sweet-tangy bubbles. Had long had it been since I'd had a soda?

"How're you feeling?" I asked leaning my elbows on my thighs and stretching my arms out.

Iori pushed his hair out of his face and looked over at me, "Good. Things are good."

"Oh? How's the girlfriend? She mad you came all the way out here with us for two weeks?" I laughed.

He smirked and shook his head, "No. She understood."

I took another drink, "That's good."

"How're you doing?"

I nodded, "Lovin' this scenery."

He looked out towards the horizon and we sat in silence.

"I don't know if anyone said it but….what happened back in Colorado-"

"No worries." I sipped my soda again.

Iori looked over at me his silvery eyes going wide, "Thank you for saving Emma and Subaru. They'd be dead if you hadn't-"

" _Don't thank me yet_." I chugged the rest of my soda and smashed the can in my hand, "Foods ready."

"Huh?"

Ukyo called out, "Foods ready!"

I hit Iori's leg, "Come on lets go eat." Standing up I skipped over to Ukyo first, "Smells good Ukyo! I'm starving!"

He smiled making his ice blue eyes sparkle, "I hope you like them. How many would you like?"

I looked over the grill that had basically been smothered in juicy meat with lots for left overs.

I held up my fingers, "Three burgers please."

"Three?" Azusa chuckled, "Have a big appetite don't we?"

I nodded as I watched Ukyo scoop up the seasoned patties and place them on buns, "Well when was-"he looked up, "You haven't eaten in the last couple of days have you?!" he burst.

Grabbing the plate from his hand I snarled teasingly, "That's why I want three burgers instead of two."

Pivoting on my heel I marched towards the backdoor, inside there was a plate of toppings that I'd prepared a while ago.

"Pandora!" Ukyo called worriedly.

I slid the door open and stepped in, "Yea. Yea. Eat more. Eat healthy-"I turned around and shut the door, "I'll worry about it when I'm dead or eighty pounds. Whichever comes first."

I shut the door.

"Pandora!"

Ukyo's voice was muffled by the door but not completely blocked out.

"I'll call you next chance I get." The TV said.

Making sure to stay out of the shot I rounded the couch widely on my way to the kitchen. Futo clicked the TV off and sat back with a sigh. Inside the mansion the floors were all dark stained wood and the kitchen was top of the line with stainless steel appliances, deep earth brown cabinets and dark speckled granite counter tops. The floor plan was all open so I could see Futo sitting on the couch looking miserable.

"Bad news?" I asked peeling bad the plastic wrap from the topping platter.

Slid. The back door slid open and in walked Ukyo.

"Pan-"

I looked over at Ukyo, "You can lecture me later tonight brother."

My abrupt reply stopped him mid-pursuit. Futo ran his hand through his hair, got up, and left the living room heading up to the flats overhead. Quickly I left behind my food on the counter, took the lighthouse spiral stairs hidden away in the closet next to the pantry, and caught glimpse of Futo going into his room. He slammed the door.

As if that would stop me.

Hurrying down the hall, the brilliant sea in full view through the wall of windows on my right, I came to the third door on the left and entered. A pillow went sailing through the air, I dodged it, and then came a book which I caught. I kicked the door shut behind me.

"You know throwing knowledge is a very bad omen." I warned him as I held the book giving it a school teacher wag.

Futo, who was sprawled out on his bed, gave me a glare, "Get. Out."

I set the book down at the foot of his bed, thought better of it, and set it down on the ground out of reach and kicking distance.

Sitting down I lounged back, "So…..What's happening Futo?"

He ignored me and rolled over turning his back to me. I sat up and rested my arms on my legs. Futo's room was not at all what I expected and nothing like the one at home. At home his walls were coated with posters of himself from concerts, game releases and book covers but here the walls were very bare, there were lots of books on dark shelves, paintings and writing books. It was very sophisticated.

" _My label is setting a release for another group_." Futo muttered.

I looked back at Futo.

"So, did your label let you go?"

With a heavy breath he rolled over and looked at me. Sometimes it was so easy to forget how young Futo was even though he handled himself like an adult. Right now he looked like a kid and behind his usual cool, collected mask I could see the fear and storm brewing deep down. He shook his head no.

"Hmmmmm." I tapped my lip with my finger as I stared up at the ceiling, "So your label took on another client, undoubtedly in the same music as you-right?-"I asked looking over at him, he nodded yes, "Which means their interests will be divided."

Futo sat up slowly.

"They're going to pit you against the "fresh meat" to see who comes out on top and then let go of the loser and you're afraid of losing?" I looked over to him again, "Did I hit the nail on the head?"

His face blushed an angry red. _**Bingo**_. Stretching foreword I snatched Futo by his shoulder, rolled him onto his back, and dragged him across the bed towards me.

"Let me go!" he yelled angrily, "Stop!"

Bringing him close, much against his will, I wrapped my arms around him cradling him against me and he stilled.

"So beat these new guys at their own game." I chided softly running my hands through his hair.

Futo uncurled laying his head on top of my lap and he stared up at me with warm cinnamon eyes. I pushed his wild hair back from his face.

"Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

He looked aside, "I could lose."

I snorted a laugh and he looked up at me sharply, "You're only fifteen. You have the whole world before you-"

"Making music is my passion."

I smiled, "You make wonderful music but you don't have to be on the stage to make music. You could start your own label, manage your own people, make their music."

The frustration and fear that had clouded over his eyes was dissipating turning them clear. _There you go Futo_.

I bent down touching my forehead to his and closed my eyes wishing to give him my strength, " _Remember Futo when one door closes another opens and if one door closes and none open then you kick them bastards down_."

I opened my eyes and he smirked up at me.

"OOOOOOKAY-"with one swift movement I pushed him off my lap and sent him rolling over the edge of the bed to land on the floor, "That's enough Encourage-The-Toddler-Time."

"Pan-"he growled pushing himself up off the floor.

Swiftly I hopped over him and ran to the door flinging it open to make a quick escape.

"Remember Futo-"I smiled looking back, "if those doors don't open you kick the bastards in."

Stepping out into the hallway, feeling high on a good pep-talk, I closed the door behind me and ran smack dab into Ukyo. He looked down on me with a pinched face, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and tapped his foot.

I sighed, "Okay, you can nag me, but as you do can we head downstairs so I can make my burgers?"

Late in the evening, after dinner and during dessert, everyone had gone inside to watch TV and talk and eat. I took a picture of everyone gathered and sent it to Emma and Subaru who'd returned back home to Japan. I hoped he was doing okay. Standing behind the couch I closed my eyes and listened. Listened to the many voices, heard the many lives, and committed each of their sounds to memory. Instantly the room felt stuffy and I felt hot so I slipped out onto the back porch. Closing the sliding glass door behind me I made sure it didn't make a sound.

Beyond the lawn there was a little dirt path that led down to the crescent beach below and the waves were crashing against it now. Behind me I could hear everyone's laughter and chatter through the door. The forest palms swayed and swished thickly with a cool nights breeze and monkeys hooped somewhere in the distance. Beneath my bare feet the wood deck felt smoothed and worn and still warm from the sun.

Where had this been all my life?

Slid… "Hey Pan…..?"

I twisted back to see Azusa hovering over the threshold of the living room and the deck. I smiled.

"Can I join you?" he asked with a bright smile.

I laughed softly, "You know you don't have to ask."

He stepped out and shut the door behind him. Azusa came to stand next to me bumping my shoulder with his. On the horizon the brilliant silver moon was beginning to rise casting a silvery sheen over everything.

"It's beautiful." Azusa commented.

I nodded and stared out into the darkness but as I did anxiety began to creep into my mind. Chimera was out. What if someone was watching us now? I looked to the left and the right at the thick brush that lined the yard and realized just what good cover it would provide. The trees swayed. Were there snipers hidden up there?

"Oh look at the stars." Azusa pointed skyward.

I turned my gaze upwards. The black canape that was the night sky had been pierced by brilliant stars all twinkling…..Or were they spy satellites? Were they listening in? Were they taking pictures? The questions and fears began to weigh me down and I found myself panting for air. Leaning over I grasped for the banister but Azusa caught me up.

"Pandora, Pandora-"he turned me towards him, "remember what I told you."

I breathed in my nose and out my mouth. I held his shoulders; my body pressed against his, and gave my right arm a twitch. Something cold jettisoned into my veins and quickly spread up to my heart slowing its erratic beat. My breath came out slowly and more evenly paced but Azusa didn't let me go.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked into my hair.

I buried my face against his chest and shook my head. I could never tell him.

 _Chimera needs to be laid to rest_.


	14. Chapter 14

Brotherly Confession….?

" _That's all_?"

It was early morning when Ivan had contacted me. Sitting up on the roof, in the darkness before dawn, I stared out at the eastern skyline just waiting for the brilliant sun to come bursting over the watery threshold.

"We've been able to narrow down to a few targets but they're real low on the chains, you know. Felix is working to find the Leak."

The news wasn't really reassuring. No one seemed to have a clue about who leaked Chimera onto the Dark Web and it seemed neither of my comrades knew just how far the leak had spread.

"have you seen anyone lurking around there?"

I shook my head and draw circles on the shingles of the roof between my feet, " _No. No one's been lurking around here but it is tropical. If they know of Chimera they could be smart enough to stay out of sight_."

Ivan started to grind his teeth.

" _Stop doing that or you won't have any teeth left when you reach your thirties_."

He sighed, "How's everything with the brothers going? They being nice to you?"

It'd been over a year since I had any real contact with Ivan or Felix. Occasionally I would see them around town back home as delivery people, shop keeps, innocent bystanders reading newspapers or trash men. While HQ hadn't completely forbidden any contact between us they had made it very clear that the relationship we had had before was not to be put on display during this time. No one bothered to tell me but I already knew this was an experiment for HQ to see if such a thing as me could be integrated into society, into the world of Smoke and Mirrors, and not raise suspicions. Things seemed to be going swimmingly.

" _Yea. Everyone's been really nice and kind to me."_ I smiled as I thought of Azusa and my heart did a flip in my chest.

"That's good. If they pick on you just let me know and I'll come down there."

I laughed, " _You can't shoot them Ivan_!"

"Why not?" he whined.

For some reason the kiss Azusa had given me on the jet, that dark night flooded my mind's eye, and my fingers went up to my lips, " _I've grown quite attached to them_."

"Careful-"he warned, "you know what such things can do."

" _Yea._ " I sighed, " _Everyone will be up soon. I've got to go. Give Felix my love_."

"I will."

"Thank you Ivan."

With that I pulled the ear piece from my ear and slipped it into the pocket of my sweat pants. I rested my arms on my knees and sighed. In the last few days nothing had really happened, nothing was in motion, leaving me here to act as the shield against anything that might rear its ugly head. I rubbed my face and pushed the hair back from my eyes. _Man…this is like the "academy_ ".

I lifted my head, "Need some help there?"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Azusa struggling to get up on the roof. He looked up and gave me a sly smile. Standing up I walked down the sloped roof, took his hand, and hauled him up towards me.

"What're you doing up here?" he breathed dusting his plaid pants off.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep real well so I came up here to see the sun rise."

Turning around I walked down the sloped roof and sat down. Azusa followed and sat beside me.

"If you couldn't sleep-"he sighed, "why didn't you just come to me?"

"I can't come running to you every night, you know."

He looked over at me, "Why not?"

I kind of laughed, thinking he was joking, but when I looked over at him his expression was serious. A morning breeze ruffled his wild hair and his deep amethyst eyes were filled with dying night stars. His sharp face and smooth skin made him seem inhumanly perfect in this eerie twilight time. My breath got stuck in my throat.

I looked forward, "Um….Well because I'm not a child and I-I'm sure you need your rest and-"

Azusa's hand suddenly engulfed mine fighting away the morning chill and filling my bones with the best kind of warmth.

"Pandora, I love you."

The world around me stilled. He can't mean it that way.

I shook his hand off mine, "Oh I love you too Azusa!" I replied casually, "You know if you look into the distance you-"

He moved swiftly, a lot more so than I ever would've thought possible, and was kneeling in front of me. I leaned back at the unexpected move but he kept my feet pinned between his feet.

"That's not how I meant it." He growled.

A shiver ran down my spine that wasn't…completely unpleasant although it was completely unfamiliar. I looked into his eyes and saw determination there.

"Azusa…."I felt light headed and breathless, "this…..You-You don't know what you're saying. Are you drunk?"

He smiled making the corners of his eyes wrinkle a bit, "You know I don't drink."

"There's always a first for everything-"

"Pandora I love you and not like a brotherly love towards a sister." He confessed, "I've loved since I first saw you, the day I made you break your nose and I'm so sorry for that, but the more I got to know you, the more I saw of you, the more I've come to love you."

The words were flying out of his mouth so fast, so rushed that all I could do was star at him in equal parts elation and fear. He didn't even know who I was! He knew the person I projected myself to be but he didn't know the me that resided deep down in my marrow!

"It seems wrong that I should love a sibling but I love you anyways. I love your smile and your laugh, how you encourage and help those around you, how strong your spirit is and how protective you are of us all. I love you Pandora, I lov-"

I smacked my hands over his mouth stopping his words midsentence. In my chest my heart was racing, the blood in my veins was running all too fast, and my head seemed full of air while my gut was filled with butterflies. Was this love? Was this what Felix had meant when he told me about it? Surely it had to go beyond just butterflies and feel-goods, right? Because if that's all love was then I was seriously in love with cupcakes.

I breathed out trying to calm my nerves and balance my mind, "Azusa…You don't-I'm not….You should have someone whose clean."

His dark eyes took on a hurt shadow and my heart hurt for causing it. Gently he pulled my hands away from his mouth and kissed each one of my fingertips. I tried to yank away but he held me firm.

"Azusa….please you don't know-"

He looked up, "I know. I know I don't know everything about you. I know you haven't given any of us the whole story and that you've put up walls to keep it from coming out. I can see the darkness you hide behind the shield locked away tight where nothing can reach it."

His hand moved up to my face and gently framed my jaw tilting my eyes upwards to look into his, "I see the pain to keep down deep inside and refuse to acknowledge."

Tears burned at my eyes. How had Azusa seen such things? No one ever noticed before!

"I don't care about your past, what you've done, or what's been done to you. I love you."

Tears sprung from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks heating them, "Azusa…You don't know what you're saying. You don't know what you're asking for."

He wiped away my tears and smiled, "Help me to understand. Let me walk through the darkness with you. Let me help heal your wounds. I love you, Pandora, I love you. No matter what."

For a long moment we just stared at each other. My breathing had turned to panting and my head felt like it was spinning. I always tried to keep my distance, even from Felix and Ivan, but in truth it was lonely being in such a place. I'd spent so much of my life in the dark, away from people and what they could do for me because I knew what I was.

I knew I wasn't good enough.

Could Azusa be strong enough?

Could he actually walk me through my darkness and heal the deep digs that had been hemorrhaging all these years?

"If you don't love me I understand but at least let me help you as a friend." He offered to the silence.

I shook my head, fearing and loving my acknowledgment, "I-I love you too…..Azusa."

He closed the distance quickly and sealed my lips with a kiss. Electricity raced through my body lighting up every nerve it could find. Something deep within me was suddenly stoked, like a fire breathed to life, and all I wanted was to be closer to Azusa. Is this love? I reached up and buried my fingers in his hair. His tongue grazed my lip and jumped back panting.

"S-Sorry!" he reached for me like I was frightened doe, "I don't mean to scare you-"

With the moment bumbled I scratched at my head and laughed, "Oh! No you didn't I just wasn't expecting that."

He sat down on the roof and smiled up at me, "I love you." He repeated.

"I-I love you too."

At that second the sun burst over the horizon. Bright light blinded me for a second and then the world was bathed in honey golden fire. Azusa twisted back to see the sun and marveled. Scooting down to him we sat side by side and watched the sun rise. While life had not given me the best of turns, ever, I was surprised at this one. Azusa reached down and held my hand. I lived in the moment.

Should I have refused him?

Was this the moment I sealed him fate?

If only I could have known what was to come I would have out right run away.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy…..BLOODY HELL!

"If this was Hikaru's idea then why isn't he here with us?" Yusuke whined.

Natsume replied thickly, "Because Hikaru is setting 'it' up."

"But Wataru got to stay with him!" Yusuke whined again, "It's really hot out here and my feet hurt and-"

"Yusuke-"Kaname called, "stop your whining!"

It did seem odd that Hikaru just had us all get dressed to hike, I.E. shorts, t-shirts, tennis shoes, and then gave us a poorly drawn map of some trail that would take us around the island. I didn't mind though. I loved to hike! In was still early morning but the air was humid and warm, the smell of raw earth filled my nose, and there were thick puffy white clouds in the blue sky. The forest around us was very dense with lots of vines and flowers everywhere. The trail we followed had been well worn and it made me wonder if Hikaru had walked this into the land during his times of writer's cramp.

Ahead of me was Tsubaki, who had the map, and behind me was Azusa. We'd been out on the trail for at least an hour, we were slow moving in such a big group, and still my brain couldn't process what'd happened on the roof. _Azusa said….he loves me_. I had told myself this again and again and still it didn't make sense. Or maybe it didn't want to stick. Never in all my life had I heard those words and I felt simply stunned.

Carefully I glanced back over my shoulder, just for a second, and looked at Azusa. He didn't seem to have any head trauma and there wasn't any blood as far as I could see. Azusa looked up, matching my gaze, and smiled. I looked ahead so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. Tsubaki was looking back at me, map in hand, and frowned. I realized my face had gone red right up to the tips of my ears. I looked down at my feet and stumbled a bit.

Birds were flying overhead singing and calling to one another. It was a beautiful sound….One I'd rarely heard in my lifetime so far and one I wished I never forget. Tsubaki stopped and I ran right into his back.

"Sorry!" I teetered back and felt Azusa brace my back gently with his hands making me yelp and jump foreword.

"Hey Pan!"

Steadying myself I turned back and looked at Iori who'd called out to me, "Yo."

"You're really jumpy today." He commented, "Something the matter?"

I shook my head, "No." and looked forward towards Tsubaki, "What's the matter Tsubaki?"

He was standing at the threshold of some stairs carved into the earth that led down into a clearing with large boulders everywhere. In his hands he had the notebook paper and he was hopelessly turning it round and round trying to match something in the landscape to it.

"Everyone ready for a rest?!" I called back.

"Yea!"

I gave Tsubaki a little nudge, "Come on we can look at it while we sit."

Sighing he conceded, headed down the stairs to the clearing, and plopped down on a rock like a child at the end of his tantrum. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Everyone filed in and quickly took up boulders to sit or lay on. Everyone was sweaty and panting from the trail which had not been very easy. Standing in the middle of the clearing I stared up at the canape and watched how the tree tops swayed with the winds.

Where had Hikaru been trying to lead us anyways? "It's my secret place. You'll know it when you see it." That's all he'd told me.

Tsubaki balked, "Nothing here matches up to this map!"

"Are we lost then?" Louis asked softly.

"What?!" Ukyo bellowed, "Were lost!"

I shook my head. _Oh goodness_.

"I didn't say that!" Tsubaki yelled back.

It seemed everyone was tired, most likely hungry, and sweaty which did not make traveling fellows. Azusa, who was really the only quiet one, sat on his rock and watched me with kind eyes. I turned my back so he couldn't see me blush. Beyond the clearing was the tropical rainforest thick with vines and ferns and quicksand pots but there was also something else out there that could help us and only I knew how to find it.

She stood there, staring off into the distance, with blank eyes and he could help but ponder what she was thinking about. Without a word she checked the pocket of her shorts and then stepped off the clearing into the wild. Azusa stood up to yell, to stop her, but by the time he'd blinked she'd disappeared. No one else seemed to notice as everyone continued fighting or trying to use their cell phones that had no signal.

Azusa sat back down but kept staring at the spot. He'd follow but if they both got lost it would do no good. Checking his wrist watch he gave Pan fifteen minutes before he would go looking for her. Rubbing his eyes Azusa relaxed a bit and ignored the glare from his brother. That moment on the roof this morning…..He'd done nothing but replay and replay it in his mind's eye.

The way Pan looked with her long wild golden morning hair, how her beautiful eyes-one the color of galaxies and the other the color of neon-lit up when he'd confessed his love. However in the beauty of the moment he saw the fear that darkened her gaze and how her body shook when he got close. Whether that was from fear or anticipation he wasn't sure. But knowing what little he knew Azusa planned to tread slowly and carefully.

The scars…The scars she'd shown him, that resided on her thighs, flashed into his mind. Those things were deep and angry marring her perfect skin. They were the scars of someone's, a predators, nails digging, tearing, marking flesh and spilling blood. Azusa's hand curled into a fist as his anger flared. How could she not tell her father? It was a puzzling question because if she hadn't told him she surely hadn't told the police which meant whoever had done this to her was probably still out there doing it to others. Why would she keep it hidden? It was embarrassing, he was sure, but it wasn't her fault. She had been a child! Azusa's thoughts overwhelmed him and all he could do to release the tension was sigh, run his hand through his sweaty hair and stare into the distance.

"Azusa."

He looked up to find Tsubaki standing in front of him, "Hey Tsubaki." He smiled warmly.

Tsubaki didn't look impressed, "Stealing kisses on the roof now?" he hissed just so they would hear.

Azusa looked aside at all his other brothers as they bickered about what to do. What a mess.

"Since when did you become the spying type?"

Tsubaki snorted.

"What-"

Azusa stood, squaring off against his brother, "Back off." He threatened, "I already told her I love her."

Tsubaki's face fell at his brothers words and his hands balled into fists.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone stop bickering!" I yelled.

My siblings turned towards me. Carrying an armful of fruit and flowers I waddled to the nearest rock and dumped my find on it.

"What's this?" Ukyo asked coming over.

Soon everyone followed. My brothers gathered around the boulder I laid my spread on. The fruit I'd found were my favorite and just ripe for the picking! They were pods dusted a bright red with scale-like skin.

"These are called dragon fruit." I plucked one up from the boulder and pulled my knife from my pocket, "They were first found in Vietnam, a long time ago, but they were exported all over the world as trade grew."

With a flick of my wrist my blade popped out and shimmered in the sunlight penetrating the canape. Putting the sharp edge to the peel I drug it across the surface releasing a clear juice to drip down my hand and off my wrist.

Natsume frowned, "Are these safe to eat?"

I nodded, "Oh yea." With a completed circle round the pod I set my knife down and popped the fruit open, "Dragon fruit, when its raw, is really good for dehydration and energy."

Inside the meat of the fruit was a milky white with black spots and in the pod it kind of looked like chocolate chip ice cream. I handed out the half's I had just cut and started in on the next fruit.

"Don't eat the peel, it's just bitter, but the meat is really sweet."

After cutting up the fruits and giving everyone a half the bickering turned to quiet slurping and munching. A little bit of food could go a long way in a situation like this. I sat down on the boulder and cleaned my knife on my capris then folded it back up and put it away. In the quiet of the moment a toucan called out trying to find its mate, a monkey whooped a war cry, hummingbirds were zipping about eating from the crawling flowers running all over the trees. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"This is really good!" Louis gasped.

I looked over as I opened my eyes, "They're one of my favorite fruits."

"What is this?" Tsubaki asked.

I looked to my right, surprised to see Azusa and Tsubaki not sitting together, and repeated, "Dragon fruit."

Azusa looked up from his ration, juice all over his lips, and smiled, "Thank you."

I nodded. Once everyone had eaten, their bellies full, we all gathered ourselves and continued on only this time Natsume and Ukyo had taken the lead. The trail we walked was narrow, the trail of something four legged and hooved, but it managed over the hilly, tangled terrain easily. I checked my wrist watch to see what time it was. While getting stuck out at night on a tropical island wasn't the worst thing to happen I didn't want to do it with nearly all my siblings in tow. It's easy to defend against a leopard or a boar when it's just me but more targets equals more opportunity.

"Hey Tsubaki?" I asked softly and glanced back.

Azusa hadn't fallen behind me in direct step. Instead Louis and Iori were between me and him but he didn't seem to be bothered. Should he be? Should I be? I'd never done this…dating?...thing before. I had no idea how to act or what was appropriate.

"Pan?"

I looked ahead and caught Tsubaki's hazy gaze over his shoulder.

I smirked, "Um, is there something going on between you and Azusa?"

He looked ahead but didn't answer. I frowned.

"You don't have to tell me but I just haven't seen you guys spend so much time apart or not talk so much."

Silence.

"I'm just a little worried about you guys is all. I wasn't trying to be nosy. Sor-"

"Were just in the middle of a disagreement." He replied looking back at me.

"Oh. Anything I can do to help end it?"

Tsubaki raised a brow at me and I wasn't sure why.

He looked ahead, "No. Things will solve themselves."

"Stop. We. Need. To. Stop." Louis panted.

I checked my watch. It was getting late, with nearly three hours until nightfall, and we'd been hiking all day with no sign of anything spectacular yet. For the last thirty minutes we'd followed the trail up a steep rocky incline using holes as foot grips and handgrips. It was actually kind of scary since everything was wet and covered with slippery, slimy moss. Futo was not happy about this.

Holding tight to a thick, young tree I stretched my hand out towards Louis, "Come on. The tops right here." I encouraged.

He grabbed me hand and I hauled him up and over the edge onto the top. Natsume and Ukyo were examining the map, pointing in different directions, looking completely lost. The moral of the group seemed to just be exhausted and I didn't blame them. We'd put in a lot of work and so far no payoff. Louis sat down on the ground not caring if his pants got dirty anymore. _The rocks are wet_ …..I stared at the ground but found no sign of a spring. Twisting my head I listened with my right ear in all directions trying to hear something.

The top of the steep climb nearly touched the canape above. From here we could see down into the valley we'd just hiked through. I paced around looking down at the plants as they lead me towards the south.

"Pan, wait up!" Tsubaki joined me, "Where are you going? You shouldn't wander off by yourself you know. You could get lost."

I snorted at the thought. Still I continued south and the further I went the more apparent the sound of crashing became.

"That was really cool-the whole fruit thing."

I smiled, "Glad you guys liked it."

The ferns were getting thicker and thicker now nearly blocking any possible paths. The crashing got more and more violent.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"That's a waterfall!" Futo yelled.

We looked back, the group was only a few yards away and still squabbling. A waterfall…..?I rushed ahead jogging towards the violent crashing and Tsubaki tried to keep up.

"Hey, Pan, wait up!"

A weird sense of giddiness bubbled up inside me and I couldn't help but laugh, "I know what the surprise is!" I sang back.

Ferns slapped at my shins, my thighs, wetting my khaki capris as I hurried foreword. Without warning the earth gave way and I ended up on my toes on the edge. Wind milling my arms to keep my balance Tsubaki snatched me round the middle and back away from the cusp of the waterfall.

"Be careful!" he scorned.

 _Oh, if you only knew_. I grabbed his wrists and unwrapped his arms from me. Together we carefully approached the edge and peered down. A raging, steaming waterfall was pumping, frothing from the mountain and falling down at least thirty feet to splash down into a pool below. I winked my right eye and my vision adjusted. The pool below was very deep, very wide and without any debris. _It's a diving pool_!

"Oh wow!" I gasped, "Tsubaki this is a hot diving pool!"

He looked at me perplexed, "A hot diving pool?"

"Hey-"we both looked back to find Natsume standing there, "what're you two doing wandering off?"

I grabbed Natsume's wrists, "Natsume! Jump with me!"

His face contorted in shock and fear as I charged towards the edge and pulled him with me.

"PAN!"

"GERONIMO!"

We went over the edge, mingled with the warm water of the falls, then splashed down into the pool below. The water was clear and tasted salty meaning that it was fed from the sea somewhere. I kicked towards the surface and broke it gasping for air. Natsume surfaced only a few feet away.

"Are-"he sputtered, "you insane?!"

Excited I looked up to my other brothers, who were standing at the top looking down like scared sheep.

I waved at them to jump, "COME ON YOU CHICKENS! THE WATERS WARM AND THE POOLS DEEP!"

Natsume was swimming towards the side and I followed. Tsubaki jumped and then Futo followed. One after the other they started to jump. I came to rest next to Natsume who was soaked leaving his ginger hair clinging to his skin.

He glared at me, "You could've died doing that!"

I sighed and gave him my best puppy face. He only glared down at me. So much for that.

"Natsume-"

Tsubaki splashed down and came up gasping, "This feels great!"

"trust me a little bit more."

He gave me an Oh-Yea-Right look.

Standing up I headed out to climb back up to jump again, "I promise I don't do things just on spur of the moment. I do them because I already know they're safe."

"How can you possibly know that this was safe! Unless your omnipotent."

I shrugged, "Maybe." And hurried off to go jump again.

The water here was warm, in the high eighties, and a mix of spring and sea water. We all kept climbing the rock face to the very top and jumping off. My siblings were laughing and splashing, challenging one another, having fun and all I could do was watch them and smile like some doped up idiot. Surrounded by nature we'd found a little slice of memories that I would cherish forever no matter how short that forever might be.

Kaname jumped from the top of the falls doing two backflips on the way down. Yusuke challenged Kaname and Tsubaki followed suite. Masaomi and Natsume were hanging out at the edge chatting with one another while Iori and Louis seemed to be scouring the pool bottom for something interesting. From behind the falls I watched the forest to my brothers back looking for anything hiding out in the brush. Anything that might be watching. Nothing seemed out of place. A head emerged in front of me and I nearly punched it.

"Here you are." Azusa sputtered as he wiped water away from his eyes.

 _Damn, Azusa_! I breathed a sigh of relief as the muscles in my body relaxed. He'd left his glasses on the shore with his shirt and was even more handsome without them. My heart pitter-pattered in my chest quickly as he swam up close to me with a broad smile.

"What're you doing back here?" he asked warmly.

Behind the falls it was the warmest, the source of the hot spring water, making the air misty and hiding me from everyone else….Except Azusa, of course, who had this natural knack for finding me. I shrugged not really wanting to tell him the truth but not wanting to lie either. Lifting his hand he slowly reached for me, like a protector to a wounded animal, and framed my cheek with his hand.

I grabbed onto his wrist and turned my cheek further into his palm, "Azusa-"I laughed softly, "you don't have to be so cautious around me. I won't skitter away."

His cheeks blushed and he looked away, "I don't mean…..I don't…..I'm not sure how…."

Opening my eyes I looked across at him, "Look, it happened a long time ago, don't let that make you nervous or weary."

Azusa gave me a worrisome gaze and it told me so much but I still wanted him to speak his mind; to empty out the doubts hidden in the darkness there.

"Just say it Azusa. Be honest with me."

His hand fell away from my face and splashed down into the bubbling water. Down with the falls came Tsubaki and he belly flopped with a yowl. Azusa snickered a bit, casting a glance over his shoulder, then looked back to me.

"I'm scared I'll hurt you more or I'll trigger memories." He looked up at me, "I want to help you heal but I don't know how to start or where."

It was enduring, the consideration Azusa had given all this, for my sake. I was just as lost as him so I couldn't do any better than he was. Under the water I found his hand and held it.

"Azusa I've never done this…I've never been in a relationship before so, I'm sorry, I can't help you. B-But if you teach me I could learn." I confessed.

Still he watched me with careful eyes.

"If something doesn't…feel right, I'll say something. How does that sound?" I offered up.

He smiled, "Okay."

In some way that tiny matter seemed to settle whatever had been between us that was keeping us from moving forward. Azusa closed the distance between us, wrapping me up in his arms beneath the water, and we kissed. His lips were wet, salty from the water he was swimming in, but they were really warm. His hand moved down my back, along my t-shirt, then slipped underneath it. His hand was rough, surprisingly, but strong and warm as it traveled upwards towards my neck.

I pulled away, tilting my face up, and gasped in air. That's when Azusa's lips found my neck. The butterflies that had exploded in my stomach suddenly turned to brilliantly hot electricity. I held to his broad shoulders as he gently trailed soft kisses down my neck creating a trail of fire. When his lips touched my collarbone I shivered. His other hand, that had been planted on my lower back, slipped downwards following the curve of my butt and then he pulled me towards him.

My body worked on its own. My knees parted, my legs opened, turning myself vulnerable as Azusa pulled me close to straddle his lap. Our bodies were flush against one another, his muscle to my soft, and it felt amazing. I couldn't help it and this time I kissed him tangling my fingers in his wet hair. He held me tighter and then his tongue brushed my bottom lip. Last time I'd freaked out and this time my instant response was to do so….I jerked a little and then held still fighting against my training.

Azusa pulled back, "Pan?"

I breathed out, not breaking eye contact, and smiled, "C-Can I have more of whatever you were going to do?"

He smiled and captured my lips again. Again his tongue grazed my lip, seeking entrance I guessed, so I opened them up. Slowly his wet, hot tongue slid into my mouth to caress my own. Again my body began to move on its own and I couldn't understand what it was doing. My body began to grind against Azusa's, a coil twisting up tight down in my core, seeking something to squelch a fire. Azusa pulled away quickly, separating us completely, panting as he held me at arms length.

"That's…That's enough for…now." He panted.

The sun had set.

The forest had gone dark.

And here we were traipsing through it blind as bats. The day had seemingly gone by way too fast but everyone was in high spirits. We'd dried quickly in the evening humidity leaving our clothes stiff and scratchy. Ahead of me Tsubaki had taken the lead with Futo as a second in command while Azusa and I brought up the rear. Azusa had hold of my hand tightly as we followed the trail ducking under vines and climbing over boulders or fallen palms. It was still a little bewildering of why Azusa had stopped when it was all feeling so good. Looking back he gave me an encouraging smile. But if he'd stopped then I was sure there was a good reason. No sense in questioning it.

"Hey look!" Futo called, "There's the bungalow!"

Everyone's tired steps suddenly energized and hurried ahead tripping and stumbling.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"I'm gunna kill Hikaru."

"Who draws a map like that? I think he was trying to get us lost!"

"Couldn't have. The planes mine so if he killed us he couldn't get home."

Coming out of the forest we all stepped onto the cobblestone driveway and followed it up towards the bungalow. The air smelled heavily of food and there was some kind of firelight giving life to the dark windows. Instead of going through the front we all went round to the back and slogged up the back porch steps.

Wataru threw open the sliding glass door, "Finally! You guys come back! Hikaru! Everyone's back!" he called into the house.

Natsume pushed passed Wataru, "Hikaru!" he bellowed.

We filed in one after another, Azusa letting going of my hand, into the air conditioned house. Suddenly I felt very chilly with my damp clothes on.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

Everything was very dark with all the lights off and no moon out tonight. My brothers had pooled around the dining room table and-click-the lights were flicked on. I covered my eyes, especially my right one, trying to let them adjust to the sudden light change.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN!" they all cheered.

My guts dropped down through my feet beyond the floor. I felt myself beginning to shake. Slowly I pulled my hands away from my eyes, the smell that was in the air churning my stomach sour, and I saw a beautiful cake with candles sitting on the table. My right side began to hum and the vibration spread to my left side. _No….Not here….Not now_! The world before me suddenly flashed to a time of the past in my right side.

 _ **I saw the man, hovering over me, white teeth with fangs as he smiled**_.

"Pandora?" Louis's voice was smeared.

My lungs began to twitch warning of what was coming next.

 _ **The weight of him was on me, in me, and his hand was wrapped around my neck choking off my air.**_

Azusa stepped around the table towards me, "Pan? What's wrong?"

The bile slid upwards. I jumped back from my brothers as a violent cough forced bile up from my innards. Clamping my hand over my mouth it was too late and dots of crimson slipped between my fingers.

"Pandora!" Azusa barked rushing towards me.

Masaomi suddenly collapsed against Ukyo who caught him. Using the distraction I hurried around everyone, pulling my shirt off, and crumpling it against my mouth to catch the violent spews of blood.

"Pan stop!" Tsubaki yelled after me.

 _No! NO! They shouldn't have to see this_! In the hallway my legs collapsed as I gave another coughing heave, the shirt fell away, and a blood bubble came up popping as it hit the shirt. Staggering to my feet I slipped into the bathroom and kicked the door closed. Tsubaki hit the door, popping it open, and was quickly joined by Azusa.

"Pan open this door! Now!" Azusa barked angrily.

I kicked my foot against the door, sending them flying back, and snapping it shut. Holding my foot there as I lay on the floor the blood kept coming up, spilling over the white tile floor, making me feel even worse.

Azusa hit the door, "Pan!" he yelled pounding on it.

With the whizzing of power I locked my knee down and used my unnatural strength to pin the door closed. At this rate it would break before they would get my leg to move. On elbows I coughed and coughed pumping up blood. My shirt was already soaked and did little to contain what was happening.

"Hikaru call the hospital now!" Ukyo yelled as he came down the hall.

I blinked my right eye but the image of the past, the video, wouldn't fade or go away. This was something, one of my first memories, that had been burned into my "new" conciseness.

 _ **The man, he heaved himself into me, the table beneath me was cold. The smell of cake was everywhere and the room had been filled with happy voices only minutes ago.**_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I coughed up more blood. Reaching beneath myself and across I felt downwards along my side.

"Pan let us in!" Futo yelled angrily, "You're going to die if you don't get help damn it!"

Beneath the flesh, on top of my hip bone, I felt a tiny bump almost like a button.

"I'll be fine!" I barfed up words with my blood, "I promise you all!"

 _ **The man, he finished, and smiled down at me wickedly, "Happy birthday…..Chimera."**_

I pressed the button in and it held its position there. In my ears I could hear my brothers pounding on the door, hear the wood groaning against their fists and feet, as my heart slowed in my chest. My head fell down hitting the tile floor with a thick thunk as I stared, beyond the bloody pool and shirt, to the space beneath the door. In the light of the hallway I could see their panicked shadows moving back and forth. The house was filled with yelling and arguing. _I'm sorry Azusa…._ My eyes grew heavy as my heaving stopped _…I can't tell you this part of it all. Ever_. I blinked and my right eye saw the here and now once more. My eyelids felt like cement and closed on their own. My veins were frigid as the chemical released by the button surged through me entirely.

I sighed out letting the darkness take me, "I'm sorry…everyone."


	16. Chapter 16

The Second Half of a Partial Truth

He closed his eyes, exhausted for the last two days events, and breathed in shakily. There had been blood everywhere. The bathroom had looked like a horror scene from Saw. He shivered again but it wasn't from the cold of the room. Unresponsive, breathing shallowly, lying on the floor he found her pale as the tile that had embraced her. Her shirt had been soaked with crimson, the bathroom floor smeared with it, her lithe handprints were scrambled across the floor, the walls, the door as she'd tried to stop the blood from spreading.

It was something Azusa could not un-see no matter how many times he wished it away. He looked up from the floor at the hospital bed where Pan laid curled up underneath thick blankets. The nurses had said she'd been in and out of conciseness for the past few days although it seemed convenient that it never happened when any of them were around. The doctor who'd seen to her initially was left baffled by what the brothers had described to him and what the results showed.

His final diagnosis was stress. Azusa smirked sarcastically and relaxed back into his lumpy chair to stare at the ceiling. Stress? Really? Stress could do many things to the body, he knew this, like causing pimples, loss of appetite, jitters or even sleep deprivation. But to have stress and turn into a fountain of blood…This wasn't from stress. This was something else. But Azusa had looked over her charts, looked over the findings with Masaomi, and there was nothing there to indicate any type of sickness or disease. In fact she was healthier than most people her age! Azusa rubbed his eyes and yawned. The only abnormality Masaomi was able to find was some type of synthetic chemical used to suppress heart rate and constrict blood flow. The chemical wasn't one found in common practice hospitals but usually one could find it at military installments. Opening his eyes Azusa looked over at Pan and his heart leapt into his throat.

Her eyes were open!

"Pan!..."he rushed from his chair to her bedside.

Still she stared at him with a blank demeanor. Her beautiful eyes were milky, hazed over as if there was nothing in her anymore…like her soul had left.

He grabbed her hand firmly, "Hey Pan say something."

Pan stared ahead, looking through him, all the more. Lowering his head Azusa leveled his sight line towards her and saw something strange moving about her eyes, moving about in the mist that had clouded them, and-She blinked.

"Azusa?" she groaned with a slightly hoarse voice.

I blinked again wiping the scroll from my eyes to see the world around me clearer. Azusa's face was only inches from mine and as happy as I was to see him I felt equally ashamed. I looked down at the floor but gripped his hand back firmly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He breathed pulling me into an awkward hug.

I hugged him back, wrapping my arm around his neck, "I'm sorry." Tears burned at my eyes, "I'm sorry for scaring everyone."

"What happened?" Azusa asked pulling away a little.

Letting go of his hand I sat up, pushing the blankets down onto my lap, and looked around. The room I was in was very small, narrow and dark with the curtains drawn to keep out the afternoon light. There was no TV or viewing window that looked out into the hall just beyond the closed door of my room. The air, while it smelt of alcohol and rubber gloves, had the faint scent of sea water. _Are we still in the Caribbean_? I doubted that my brothers would move my body in such a condition back home but still. Warm fingers tips grazed my jaw bone and I jumped as my focus was turned back to Azusa and away from the window.

"What happened?" he asked again, more sternly this time.

Looking into Azusa's eyes I felt my heart begin to sprint but the usually cheerful color of them had been darkened, dampened and made heavy with lack of sleep and worry. It left my guts feeling torn up inside. I looked down at the bed, at my pale hands on my lap, and the IV stuck in the top of my hand. This was turning into such a mess. _Maybe I shouldn't have come at all_.

"I-It's been like this for a long time now." I started feeling flushed and cold, "Um, that whole thing I told you about…me getting-"

"You don't have to repeat it." Azusa interrupted softly.

I nodded my thanks and continued, "It happened on my bir…birthday and, um, it's not a memory I can seem to shake. What happened now was what happened then after-after it was over." I peeked up at Azusa, "It's just a stress response, I guess, but since then we never celebrated my birthday. My dad and I."

Azusa's face fell into even more darkness, "W-Why didn't you say anything?"

I frowned, "I hated telling you what I've told you. I don't want to share it with everyone else. Besides there was a reason I never told anyone my birthday in the first place so how'd you guys find out?"

"Mom found out from Rintaro I guess." He rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm so sorry Pandora."

At that I couldn't help but smile. Grabbing Azusa's arm I pulled him towards the bed and then into it. Of all the people in this case that should be saying sorry it should be me. Profusely. I was the one who made everyone worry, I was the one who made a mess of things, I was the one who ruined it all. Azusa climbed into the hospital bed with me and I helped him under the covers.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." I yawned.

Quickly I curled up in the crook of his arm and pulled the blankets over both of us sealing in the wonderful heat our bodies were making. Azusa held me close, kissed the top of my head, and sighed contently.

I yawned, "I love you Azusa…."my mind was drifting off to sleep, "but if you don't want to deal with this mess I understand…..I won't hold it against you…if…..you….leave…."

Those words stung like a thousand needles to his heart and for a second Azusa couldn't catch his breath. Staring up at the ceiling he listened to Pandora drift into a deep sleep in his arms. How could she say such a thing?! In a way it was infuriating that she could speak about herself in that way. That she would just open a door for him to walk through and leave her alone again!

His kissed her forehead softly, " _You're not a mess. You're my beautiful, beautiful butterfly and your heart is glorious._ "

Standing at the threshold of the room Tsubaki didn't need to open the door to know what was going on. Already he could picture Azusa in the bed with Pan holding her close. It made his blood boil. As soon as everyone got back he would have to switch up his tactics.


	17. Chapter 17

Spark

He sat at his desk, it was strewn with papers, as his thoughts wandered into the distance. He hoped never to return. It'd been a month since their return from the island and still he was torn between doing it and not. Masaomi spun around in his chair and stared at the little silver fridge sitting on the counter next to the dripping sink. The vial was in there, hidden with his lunch box, in a cryo-freeze box. It was a sample of blood the doctor at the hospital had given him. For weeks Masaomi had been on the fence about whether or not to test such a thing. Something wasn't right with Pandora but he couldn't figure out what. The image of the bloody bathroom flashed into his mind and he cringed. No one could lose that much blood and survive. Not without transfusion and she'd had none. With a heavy sigh he turned back to his desk to review the papers in front of him. Today was not the day.

Spring Break came to an end and it was back to the old familiar grind. Everyone went back to work or school. No one asked questions or mentioned the episode at the island making me wonder if Azusa had said something to everyone. Sitting at the dining room table, one very much like that at the bungalow, I worked on my math homework wanting nothing more than water torture instead of this.

Soft laughter drifted into the room from the balcony. I looked aside, through the sliding glass door, at Emma who was sitting outside with Subaru. It seemed the time they'd had together after Colorado had solidified what I already knew. Although they weren't dating, supposedly, they had been spending a lot of time together. Seeing them together made me smile and made me happy. Two gentle souls finding strength to one another. It was simply amazing but when I thought of Azusa and I….I sighed. He was the gentle soul and I was the war monger _. I wonder if that will taper out eventually_.

I heard Hikaru say it once before, after dumping his boyfriend, that he wanted to be with someone dynamic because the person he was planning to be with would help him to grow as a person. It made sense in that way that when picking partners everyone should be careful. The world in front of me turned hazy as my eyes went out of focus. _How am I shaping Azusa? I don't think I can do any good for him…not like this_.

"Pandora…."

Turning my attention from the porch I wasn't fast enough to catch sight of Azusa before he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up and smiled, "Your back early."

"Yea-"he pulled a chair out and sat down next to me, "the recording session ended early."

Setting my pen down I reclined in my chair, "How's that going by the way?"

"Good. Tsubaki's still upset though."

"Oh goodness….."I couldn't help but murmur.

There'd been a reboot of an old series, the one responsible for getting Tsubaki and Azusa into the spotlight, and apparently the producer had taken on Azusa as the main instead of Tsubaki. He wasn't taking it well. Azusa reached across the table and took my hand in his. For a moment we just stared at each other as we played with each other's fingers. While life had been busy with work and school these were still the moments I looked forward to all day and I hoped Azusa felt the same.

"I heard from Ukyo your grades are improving." He commented with a glint in his eye.

I groaned and wanted to slam my head on the table, "I hate school."

I'd been through enough of it in my lifetime to serve me eight life times over. Azusa chuckled warmly. His laughs always made me want to smile. In fact I don't think I'd ever smiled so much in my life.

"You look best smiling." He complimented then leaned forward.

I met him half-way this time, feeling comfortable being aggressive, and met his lips with mine. His lips were always so warm, burning sometimes, and strong. I sighed contently as he his tongue slid into my mouth-

"Oh!"

We parted and looked back to the porch door. Both Emma and Subaru were standing in the threshold watching us with wide eyes. Grabbing my math text book I picked it up and blocked us from view then kissed Azusa one last time. When I put the book down the two were awkwardly making their way up the stairs.

"Yea you better run!" I called as Emma started to giggle, "Perverts."

Masaomi pulled the lunch box from the fridge and opened the top. From inside the box he pulled out a circular tube and inside it was Pandora's blood sample. Turning away he walked out of his office and took the sample down to the lab.


	18. Chapter 18

Fire

The last bell of the day rang loudly and suddenly the halls were flooded. Stretching my arms above my head I stood up and looked outside. The windows were frosted over with chilly air even in the afternoon a sure sign of winter on its way. I hated snow.

Emma packed up her bag, "It's a three day weekend this weekend."

"That's right!" I smiled excitedly, "I'd almost forgotten." Bending over I snatched up my pack and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Hey!"

We both looked over at the classroom door to find Yusuke, Futo and Iori standing there waiting.

Futo grimaced at me, "You two gunna stand around and chat all day or are we going home?"

Emma stood up, pack in tow, and we headed off to meet out brothers. Futo, more so than anyone else, was still furious with me for what had happened at the bungalow. I didn't even try to explain it to him nor did I want to so for now I was putting up with his childish wrath. We migrated down the hall towards the stairs that would eventually lead us out. Today was a special day although not because of the extended weekend. Today was the day Azusa was going to meet me at school and take me to the studio. I'd been bugging him to show me his work and finally he'd given in.

"Anyone got any plans for this weekend?" I asked over my shoulder as I took the lead down the stairs.

"Work." Futo answered shortly.

Iori chuckled nervously, "I have a date with Kagome."

"Really?" Emma exclaimed, "That's great Iori."

It would seem that, after Iori's episode, his first girlfriend didn't last long and then he met Kagome. She was a really sweet person and very quiet like Iori plus she loved flowers. Often I would spy them gardening together in the courtyard at the condo.

"I wouldn't mind playing some soccer." Yusuke sighed dreamily.

Recently his grades had taken a steep dip and he'd been put on suspension which meant no school sports for him. I'd watched him for weeks around the house restless with a nervous twitch in his feet.

"then get your grades up, idiot." Futo snapped.

Yusuke punched his brother in the shoulder. We reached the bottom of the stairs, sauntered down the hall, and stepped out into the world. The air was crisp and chilly making me thankful I had worn some leggings underneath my skirt.

"What about you Emma?" I asked with a broad smile.

I searched the quad, that was bursting with loud, happy students, for Azusa.

"Subaru and I are going to Mousey land."

Instantly I looked over at her, "Oh?..."

My sister blushed sweetly and looked away, "It's not like that."

I patted her on the shoulder, "Sure it's not-"our brothers spotted Azusa first and pulled ahead to meet him so I leaned in close, " _by the way kiss on the Ferris wheel_."

"Pan!" Emma blushed a deeper red and turned timid.

Laughing I hurried on to meet Azusa with Emma strangling behind.

"Why're you here?" Iori asked.

Azusa smiled, "I came to pick up Pan."

I joined my brothers, "Hey Azusa."

Dressed in his black work suit Azusa looked very authoritative and official leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

Yusuke looked over at me, "Azusa's here for you?"

I nodded and stepped up to Azusa so I could stand next to him, "Yep! He's giving me a VIP tour of the studios today."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Emma joined.

"Has everyone been there?" I asked my siblings.

They all nodded. I looked up at Azusa with mock insult.

"And you were going to leave me out of the loop? How unfair." I folded my arms in front of my chest.

He chuckled, "Come on now. The taxi is waiting for us."

"Oh alright."

Futo asked, "Will you guys be home for dinner tonight?"

It wasn't like Futo to ask such a thing but I knew why.

"Don't worry Futo we haven't forgotten your birthday." I replied teasingly.

Relief flied across his face then disappeared, "Oh, okay, whatever."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Azusa took my hand and gave it a soft tug. Time to go!

"We'll see everyone later tonight, okay!" I called and waved goodbye.

My siblings waved back and split off to the left to head home. Azusa opened the door for me, a strange thing I never had happen, and I slipped into the back seat; he quickly followed.

"Asahina Towers, please." Azusa told the driver.

We buckled up as the car pulled out into traffic. Asahina Towers was a huge skyscraper built into a newer shopping complex just outside of Tokyo. It was the official tower of Natsume's business where he worked as a CEO in several fields of entertainment the main one being video games. In an amazing stroke of luck Natsume worked closely with Tsubaki and Azusa, as they were voice actors, for many of his productions.

"How was school?" Azusa asked pulling my attention from the world beyond my window.

I shrugged as I looked over at him, "You know, learning, blah."

He chuckled making his deep eyes sparkle a bit, "You know I don't think I've ever heard you talk about what you want to do."

"How do you mean?"

"Well…."he looked off into the distance ahead of the taxi, "Tsubaki always wanted to be a voice actor and I naturally followed and even though I followed I've found out that this is something I've always wanted to do." He looked at me, "But I've never heard you say I want to be a painter or a baker or whatever."

I shrugged again, "I've never thought about what I was going to do before."

"How can you not?"

I looked outside my window again, "I don't know. I figured if I was so worried about what's ahead I couldn't enjoy the here and now."

It didn't take long for us to reach Asahina Towers, as our driver was a lunatic, and get Azusa to work. The lobby of the tower was very busy and very fancy with marble floors, large reception desk and strange uncomfortable furniture. Following Azusa we bypassed all that and went to a strange elevator that had no floor buttons. Azusa pulled a card from his pants pocket, swiped it through a card reader, and the doors instantly popped open. We stepped in and were welcomed by horrible elevator music, you know the kind that makes you go postal with a frozen turkey, the doors closed. Azusa pushed the eighth floor and the lift began to move upwards.

"Come here."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close pressing our bodies flush against each other. My heart began to beat swiftly in my chest and I felt my cheeks heat up. Lifting up my arms I wrapped them around his neck and planted a kiss on him before he could do so to me. Our tongues collided across our lips and he tasted like mint. With each floor the elevator dinged and I wished it would just stop. Azusa's big hands drifted over the curves of my body and came to rest on my hips. The elevator dinged an eighth time. Azusa pulled back and we were both a little breathless. I smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek right as the doors opened.

Azusa pulled his hands away but left his heat behind. That strange thing that had coiled up in my core was throbbing leaving me uneasy in a good way. Following Azusa out of the elevator we went left, passed several desks, and down a long hall. _I wonder if Azusa will ever show me what this thing is_. I had an idea, I mean I'd read books before, but I just couldn't imagine sex feeling so good. Which meant there had to be something better than sex, right? I shook the thought from my mind as we stopped in front of a black painted door. It looked grim against all the white in the hall.

Azusa opened the door, "Hey Soji I-"

I peeked under Azusa's outstretched arm to see someone familiar sitting in a spinning chair in front of a switch board.

He smiled, "Hey! Soji was out sick today so I'm his replacement. My names Ivan."

The sound booth was very gritty and small. Consisting of only two rooms there was the main room, with the control board, and the recording room beyond a glass viewing window. Today it seemed that Azusa wouldn't be recording alone as Tsubaki had joined him for a joint session. While I couldn't be in the sound booth I got to sit in the first room, with Ivan, and listen to them read off their script. It was wonderful seeing, being in the presence of my childhood friend but it sucked because we had to act like we didn't know each other.

"Soji was sick, eh?"

I van shrugged as he moved the switches about, "I told him as much."

Shaking my head I laughed under my breath. Ivan looked the same as I remembered him, even a year of not seeing one another. He was tall, very lean but very muscular. His head was shaved on one side and the dyed black hair combed over to the other side. Silver studs lined his eyebrows, there was a ring in his lip and six studs along one ear. He wasn't someone you wanted to meet in a dark alley even though he wouldn't hurt a fly. In his emo-punk attire he seemed out of place here but at the same time like he belonged.

"How've you been doing?" he asked, "Felix has been worrying over you day and night."

Tsubaki and Azusa read from their scripts, listening with their headphones, in the silver microphones. There seemed to be bad tension in the room.

"Fine." I smiled as Azusa glanced over at me, "It's…..It's been wonderful."

"Pandora."

I looked over at Ivan and his dark eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"Don't get attached. Don't make attachments. You know things could change any second. Especially with Chimera outed."

I looked away unable to take any more of that look, "I know but I can't just…shove them away. They're my family."

" _They're your family_?" he repeated incredulously.

I winced and looked back at him, "You know what I mean Ivan."

"They don't even know _who_ you are."

Tsubaki suddenly laughed and the tension in Azusa melted away. Instead of reading from the script stiffly they began to play off one another giving their words a lively flow.

"Ivan-"I sighed.

"We're, Felix and I, are your family." Ivan hissed under his breath, "They would just as soon as disown you if they ever found out what you are. What you've done-"

"You don't know that and I know they wouldn't." I watched the brothers joke and couldn't help but smile.

Azusa looked over at me, for a split second, and smiled.

Ivan grabbed my wrist and I jerked back at his touch, "Especially that one."

I hardened my face at Ivan and twisted my wrist free from his grasp, "Azusa would never do that-"

"Why? _Because he loves you_?" Ivan snapped turning red in the face, "Does he _know_ you? No. None of them know you. Think about it. Your 'family' knows of you what you project yourself to be. Only Felix and I know the real you and still love you anyways."

A seed of anxiety was suddenly planted in my chest. I looked ahead into the recording booth at my brothers.

"You're wrong." I told Ivan with a stern jaw, "They wouldn't abandon me if they knew. They'd love me still. I bet my life on it."

Ivan snorted and sat back in his chair. We didn't talk the rest of the time. But…was he right? It'd been a year and a half with my family and they seemed to love me just fine. They were always worrying about me, hassling me about my grades, involving me in everything they did, so many hugs and so many laughs… _No. I bet my life on it. If I were to tell them my family would still love me…Azusa would still love me_. In some ways that put the seed of anxiety to rest but it didn't bury it.

By the time we all three got out of the studio it was dark. Watching Tsubaki and Azusa working together had been amazing! With the evening slightly warmer than it had been in the last few weeks my brothers shed their heavy coats and we decided to saunter home on foot. It was only a twenty minute drive away.

"That was amazing!" I couldn't help but gush.

Tsubaki walked on my left and Azusa on my right as we made our way down ancient cracked sidewalk. Cars hummed by with radios blaring and precious cargo oblivious to us in the darkness. The street lights had come on projecting bright halos of light onto the ground.

Tsubaki smiled, "It's been a long while since we did a one on one."

"Uh-huh." Azusa nodded.

I turned to Tsubaki, "So what game is this for?"

"It's not for a game."

"Oh?"

"It's for the relaunch of the anime we first starred in." Azusa put in.

Tsubaki looked skyward, "I wonder if the fans will be able to tell the difference between my voice and yours."

Azusa shrugged. Walking between the two towering brothers I kind of started to feel like a mafia princess or something. But with these guys in their checkered shirts and lose fitting ties I decided they couldn't really pass for such a thing. " _ **They know the you that you project."**_ I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts of Ivan's words. He had a valid point….But still, nope, my family would not abandon me or stop loving me because of what I was. I refused to believe it. We turned a corner and suddenly the smell of acrid air hit my nose. I stopped and looked up. Behind a cluster of apartments there were brilliant orange flames dancing against the dark evening sky and thick, black clouds of smoke billowing up as if from a train. _That's the condo_!

"That's the condo!" Azusa spoke my thoughts.

I took off into a sprint down the sidewalk leaving Azusa and Tsubaki behind in the dust. Coming round another corner I jumped the fire hydrant and charge down the street where, at the end, sat the condo and it was burning. People, half the neighborhood, had gathered around to watch the flames. Police were already taping the area off, their blue and red lights sweeping over everything and sucking the life out of it, but where were the firemen? I reached the crowd and shoved my way through gathering glares as I went.

" **You have to let me go in**!" Masaomi yelled at the police officer standing in front of him.

Quickly I looked through the crowd counting my siblings just as Azusa and Tsubaki joined me.

"Sir the entire place is on fire-"the officer replied calmly.

" **My brothers in there**!" Masaomi thundered like I'd never heard.

 _ **What?**_! I looked around the crowd again counting siblings and then it hit-

"Wataru…."

I looked up at the condo. The glass had melted from every window nearly, fire raged from every opening, and the roof was smoking. The smell of burning plastic and accelerant filled my lungs. _Accelerant…._

"The firemen are on their way sir they can-"

Masaomi began to physically wrestle with the cop. Ukyo stepped in trying to restrain his brother.

 **BOOM!**

Something in the condo exploded sending out spirals of flames that nearly touched the crowds. The police officers began to push the gathered masses back and draw a new safety area with caution tape. _This is no good! This is no good_! I backed out of the crowd onto the street to get a better view. Masaomi's shouting continued, people were awing at the flames, it was all static in my ears. I needed to get in but going through the front door wasn't an option. I looked left and right sweeping the area for entry and that's when I saw it. On the second story there was a window that had just started smoking but hadn't melted….and parked at the curb was a strangers car. _That's it!_ I lifted my right leg, slamming my foot against the ground, tuning the muscle for action and took a runners stance.

"Pan! Pan!" Azusa called.

I looked over to the crowd, to see him silhouetted by the orange-red fire, and something in my heart dropped. Breathing out I launched upwards and charged.

"PANDORA!" Azusa yelled after me.

Curving my charge I headed for the car, reached a few feet to it, and launched upwards onto the roof. As soon as my right foot made contact my leg sprung me high and foreword, across the stretch of lawn between the fence and condo, towards the window. I lifted my arms, guarding my face, as I hit the glass. It shattered around me scraping at my flesh and then I was engulfed in heat as I hit the floor and rolled. Slamming in a wall I heard my ribs crack with the impact and I was sent onto my belly.

Coughing I breathe din thick smoke and the smell of gasoline filled my nose. This wasn't an accident. Someone had planned this. I rolled onto my back and blinked my right eye forcing my vision to switch. I stared up through the many layers of concrete, wood floor and ceiling trying to find Wataru. _Please, please be safe away from the fire_. I found a shivering cold form, on the third level, in my room hiding beneath the bed. _Good boy_.

Quickly I got up onto my feet and hurried through the door of the weight room. The hall was sweltering and I felt myself instantly sweating, my hair went limp and clung to me, and breathing was becoming harder. Shifting the chemical balance in my body I optimized my lungs to filter out the toxins at thirty percent. It would be enough to get me out of this. Stepping out of the hall into the living room the roof caved in, cinders and flaming support beams came crashing down, splashing me with flames. I dusted out my clothes ignoring the burns I'd received.

"Wataru!" I yelled upwards, "I'm here! Hang on!" I went into a coughing bought.

The stairs to the landing had been completely eaten away by the fire leaving nothing but a puddle of molten slag and ash. I flipped the couch sideways, slamming it into the sliding glass doors to the balcony, and came to the dining room table. Solid wood, heavy, sturdy, on fire, I gave two of the legs a kick snapping the wood like toothpicks. The legless end came down with a heavy thud onto the top of my foot and I gave it a kick upwards. The table flipped up onto its good end and then over slamming into the landing wall.

Running up the under belly of the table I jumped onto the landing, where the elevator was, just as more of the ceiling caved in swallowing up the table. Black smoke had colored the walls, soaked the floor, making everything soot filled. I hurried down the hall, running through a wall of fire, and smelt my hair singing at the ends. It was an unpleasant smell. Coming to my room a beam had fallen down, covered in flames, blocking any view or any escape. I adjusted my right eye and saw Wataru still there. His heart rate was elevated, he'd ingested smoke, and his breathing was strained.

I needed to get him out!

I charged through the fire, jumping over the fallen ceiling debris, and landed on the other side. This place was filled with nothing but smoke forcing me to optimize my lungs to forty percent. Anymore and I would be dead on my feet from the chemical and energy expenditure. Hurrying to the bed I dropped to my knees and looked underneath. Wataru was balled up, his eyes were red, and his face was streaming with tears.

"Wataru." My throat was raw from smoke and ash.

He looked up, "Sister!" he cried.

I reached under the bed to pull him out, "Come on, time to leave-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wataru recoiled from me as a scream tore from my throat because of the abrupt pain in my side erupted. I slipped back from under the bed, my hand going to my side, and found a hunting knife planted deeply there. A man, towering above me, threw right hook cracking my jaw and sending me rolling away into the far wall. The hit cleared my head of civilian protocol.

"Chimera."

I pulled the knife from my side with a sickening slush and sting. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and threw the knife. He dodged it, twisting away, so I closed the distance in that instance and caught him with a right hook to the jaw. He staggered back, his eyes seeing spots surely, and caught himself on the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed.

The man, muscle bound like a body builder, righted himself and smiled, "The collection boy."

He charged at me. I dodged his clumsy move, caught his arm, and sent him slamming into another wall. With so much strength I would have to be careful to keep my distance otherwise he would win. He swung back at me, clocking my wounded ribs, and another scream racked my rotten throat stirring up blood. I flipped down onto my hands, bringing my feet up into his chest, then swung down kicked his legs out from under him.

Hitting the floor with a solid thunk he shook the room. Under the bed I could hear Wataru whimpering. _Hold on Wataru_. Click. BOOM! A bullet sliced through the air, barely clipping my ear, and deafening me on that side. The stranger rolled up onto his feet, his ebony skin was covered in sweat and his hair was flat form the heat, again he fired the gun. I dodged downwards, over to the right and then to the left, popping up in front of him. Grabbing the gun I shoved the slide back, flipped the release, and yanked it foreword. The slide came off the gun with a hard swish of metal on metal and I threw the piece back into the wall behind me.

Grabbing the underside of the gun with my left hand I forced the gun up swiftly and smashed it into the strangers face. Again. Again. I smashed at his face with his own weapon drawing blood and breaking his nose. The fire around us was raging further and further into the room sucking up all the oxygen. My body was going haywire trying to repair the damage done but trying to keep me breathing too. It was draining. He let go of the gun and suddenly his hands found purchase around my neck. We both went down to the floor as he choked me.

"You've evaded us for a long time now. No longer." He grunted.

The man got on top of me as his meaty hands strangled the air from my throat. My eyes looked aside to Wataru, my baby brother, who was watching horrified.

"Oh don't worry about him. The fire will take care of him."

Close your eyes, I mouthed. Wataru did as I told him. _Good boy_. I looked upwards at my attacker, at his chiseled face, and his one metallic looking eye. A cold chill ran through me. My tiny hand that had been groping at the man's wrists shot up towards his face and throat. He laughed but only for a second…I sank my fingers into his throat, breaking the skin, and wrapped them around his esophagus. Suddenly he hands flew away from my throat, I gasped in dirty air, to his own to stop my intrusion. I curled my hand around his windpipe separating muscle and tissue and tendon. Warm blood poured out onto me, soaking in my clothes, and the covering the wood floor. The whites of his eyes bulged as he looked down on me. Sitting up I struggled to my feet reopening the wound in my ribs. Lowering my head I looked into his eyes, in his metallic eye, and saw what he was.

I sneered at him, "You never could've kept going like this." I told him, "To the creator that's watching-" I spoke towards the camera in the man's eye, "don't fuck with my family."

With a squelch I tore the man's windpipe from his body. He collapsed, holding his neck, with a blood gargled choke onto the floor. Quickly I went to my bed and looked underneath.

"Come on Wataru!"

But he wouldn't budge. He was too scared and shaking all over.

"I'm scared!" he cried.

It brought tears to my eyes.

"That's okay." I replied softly.

From that ball of shaky dread Wataru unfolded slowly and looked at me with big bright eyes.

"It's okay if you're afraid-"I told him again with a soft smile, "but you should never let fear stop your feet."

He sniffled. I stretched both of my arms out towards him.

"Remember what I told you that night you had nightmares?"

He blinked at me. Something downstairs exploded shaking the condo.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I made a promise and I never break my promises." I smiled.

For a long second we stared at each other and I just smiled.

"Come on Wataru. Let's get to our family. I know they're worried."

Finally he stretched his arms out to me.

Grabbing hold of him I pulled him out from under the bed, "Close your eyes okay." And cradled him against me in a reverse piggy back, "And lets let this be our little secret."

He nodded against me shoulder. Carrying Wataru I hurried to my closet, punched downwards through the closet floorboard, and extracted a small grey brick of C4. Hurrying over to the stranger I jammed it into his open throat and plugged into a minute charger. _This should get rid of any evidence_. Backing against the far wall I let my right side gear up for what was to come. Ahead the window was beginning to turn molten.

"Hold on tight Wataru." I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

His tiny arms curled around my neck, "I love you Pan." He murmured softly.

I carded my fingers through his hair, "I love you too but don't say any goodbyes yet. Ready to fly?"

He nodded. Ching. My right side was ready. With inhuman speed I launched foreword, charged over the blood slick floor, towards the window and through the flames.

Glass shattered from the third story window and everyone looked upwards. Azusa watched as Pandora came sailing through the air, covered in blood, soot and sweat with Wataru in her arms. The neighbors around him gasped and people screamed in horror. Shards of glass rained down, tinkling onto the ground, as she cleared the gap, the fence and slammed down onto the top of the car she'd used earlier to jump into the condo. The roof caved on impact sending her rolling off, onto the street, and skittering across the concrete.

"PAN!"

I held onto Wataru as we tumbled, the asphalt taking bits and pieces from my flesh with every impact, until we finally stopped several yards from the condo. Exhaling pain suddenly racked my body, inside my eye the color red was flashing, so I let go of Wataru. I could hear others coming up the street yelling and fussing. Rolling away, I stifled a massive scream, and slip beneath an untouched car. Reaching the curb I got up and quickly ducked into some bushes. _Oh fuck! Oh fuck_! I'd broken my left shoulder! I'd broken it!

"Wataru! Wataru!"

I could hear my siblings fussing over the littlest giving me time. Sitting in the darkness, in the bushes like some creeper, I rocked back and forth trying to pump the healing chemical through myself faster. In my left shoulder bone suddenly mended with a coating of cold material, my broken ribs went back into alignment, and the deep stab wound knitted itself together. It was nothing but agonizing pain

"Where's Pan?! Pan!" Azusa barked.

His footsteps were getting closer but I still needed a few more second to finish healing up. I clicked my teeth together and-

 **BOOM**!

The C4 I'd planted earlier went off sending up spectacular flames and debris. I could make out people scattering to get away from the wreckage. _3…2….1…._ My body gave a cold shudder as it finished what it was doing. Swiftly I popped up onto my feet, dodged out of the bushes, and headed for Azusa.

"Azusa!"

He turned his back on the burning condo and suddenly wrapped me up in a tight hug, "Are you insane?!" he yelled angrily, "What were you-"

I blinked once, seeing Wataru okay, and then blinked again and the world washed away.


	19. Chapter 19

That Thin But Damming String

I ruffled through my bag looking for something important. Emma came out of the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her ponytail and went to the little eat-in table where we'd strewn all our pocket stuffs. The condo had been a complete wash and burned down to the ground. Thank goodness Ukyo had had quite a pricy insurance policy on it otherwise we'd be staying out in the streets instead of at a five star hotel.

"What are you looking for?' Emma asked as she packed her little purse.

From the corner of my eye I watched her making sure she packed the pepper spray I'd given her yesterday and she did. I smiled.

I stood up and scratched my head, "Nothing of real importance." _What a lie_! "But I know it's here so I'm not too worried."

Pivoting on my heel I twirled around to face my sister. She had gone shopping and gotten some really cute clothes, compared to my khaki cargos and blank tanks, which she had amazing talent for arranging into outfits. Today it was a brown skirt with loafers and blue wrap over a white camisole. Very stylish.

"Where are you of to today?" I asked curiously.

Her cheeks blushed and instantly I knew it had to do with Subaru, "Um…..Well I was going to watch Subaru practice."

I grinned from ear to ear, "Oooooooh?"I asked leaning in, "Is that all? Just watch?"

Emma nodded. I leaned back. I wasn't going to push her.

"Very well!" I said with a flourish of my hand, "Have a nice time with Suba."

Emma laughed as she turned towards the door to leave, "Your such a dork Pan."

I watched her go feeling more than a little worried. Quickly I turned back to my duffle bag and began throwing clothes out of it. _Where the hell did that magazine go dammit!_ On our first night here at the hotel I'd managed to sneak away in the middle of the night, back to the burnt out condo, to "reclaim" some valuables but I'd packed them so quickly things had become disheveled. Finally I moved a sock and felt something heavy it in. _Aha!_ Picking up the sock I dangled it about by the toe and the clip inside fell out onto my palm. It was loaded and ready to go with 45. caliber rounds. Grabbing up the Ruger I hid under my pillow I slid the clip in and put the safety on just in case I got an unwarned visit from Wataru.

Often he would come to our girls room to hang out and play because Masaomi was busy or the older boys were away. I was overly thrilled to see, after our night of Hell, that he was doing fine! In fact better than fine! He'd cleared the ER inspection and came out like a daisy with no bumps, bruises or scars and Masaomi had said he wasn't even having nightmares. The man that had set the fire had left a dark stain on my mind. I knew what I saw when I looked into his eye but…it just couldn't be possible. No one could've survived like I had and all those before and after me had been failures…..so where had this guy come from? And who could have the knowledge to do such a thing?

He stood outside the door, in the hallway, with the ugly flower carpet at his feet and the boring white walls witnessing his chicken-shit-ness. Azusa felt his heart racing in his chest threatening to break bone and his breaths were short, haggard because of what weighed on his mind. He looked aside, left and then right, to find no one around and he knew all his brothers were gone. Again he stared at the dark wooden door and its silver numbers, 361, and hated them for mocking his stillness. Was this even right to be doing? It'd been about a week since the fire but still…His wants and his morals ragged against one another but it was his heart that would do him in.

Knock, knock, "Pan?"

Grabbing my duffle bag I threw it all across the room into the closet where it landed on the floor with a heavy thump. The downstairs occupant probably thought I'd just dumped a body.

"Come on in!" I called over my shoulder quickly fixing the bed that I never made since getting here.

"Uh, I cant. Its locked."

I looked up from my work, catching my reflection in the mirror over the sink, and blinked, "Oh, that's right huh!" I felt like an idiot!

Standing up I walked over to the door and opened it up to find Azusa standing there. He looked a little shaken, not quite sick but nervous, and the eyes behind his glasses were wide with adrenaline.

"Azusa what's-"

He stepped over the threshold, captured my face, and planted a hard kiss on my lips. I nearly slapped him out of instinct but managed to cool it long enough to process the situation. Staggering back I let go of the door, Azusa followed the few steps never breaking our kiss, and the door closed with a soft click behind him.

I grabbed his wrists softly and pulled away, "Azusa what's wrong?"

Again he just kissed me, parted my lips, and let our tongues collide. This wasn't like his other kisses that had been soft and exploring this was a kiss that belonged to someone on the brink of death and desperate. His big hands roamed up and down my body until one of them slipped beneath my tank and his cool fingertips grazed my stomach. I jerked and he froze.

"Azusa?..."I panted tilting my head back for air, "what's….gotten into you?"

He buried his face against my neck, "I thought I would lose you that night." He confessed.

 _Ah, now I see_. I held Azusa close. It had been of selfish of me to do such a brazen thing with my siblings there but, to me, I was expendable and they were not. I couldn't let Wataru die in his youth, charred alive by someone asshole who set fire to our home, and leave his family with a gaping hole in their hearts. Warm lips caressed my neck sending a delightful shock through me and a soft moan left my lips. Azusa's body was pressed against my own and the heat he was emanating was tinged with testosterone. _He wants me_?

His lips found my collar bone and gently followed the line they created in my skin, "I want you. I don't want to hold back anymore…if you're ready for me."

Was he talking about sex? Something in my brain turned cold and I wanted to squirm back from him. The first and last time…Anxiety clawed up the inside of my chest and I had to heave to breath. Azusa suddenly straightened to hover above me and his eyes were tinged with haze.

"Relax Pan." He told me sternly as I tried to control my breathing, "I can wait. I'll wait forever if I have to."

I could feel, sense the yearning in his body and it was overbearing but my body was responding in the same way. It was drawn to Azusa…my body…..my heart…..my soul…..I'd never felt like this with anyone else. _This must be love then_. A very abstract thing I'd heard so much about from Felix as I grew. I didn't think such a thing existed in this world.

I shook my head, opened my eyes, and looked up at Azusa, "I want you too." I told him.

Whatever was to come I would deal with it and take whatever consequence came. Azusa's breath was hot on my cheek as he kissed my lips again and I backed up to the bed. Our lips parted, his went to my throat, while the hand under my shirt went higher. When his fingertips grazed the swell of my breast beneath my bra my back arched and I inhaled at the butterflies suddenly let lose. My hands grabbed his shoulders to steady myself.

Her skin was so soft, softer than anything he'd ever touched, making him throb. The smell of her skin was light, like soap and flowers, and it responded to his touch eagerly. Azusa felt dizzy as he lifted up her shirt revealing to him the entirety of her torso in the dim hotel light. Scars ran along her collar bones meeting in the middle and then down her chest to a little box beneath her breasts and then still over her flat sculpted stomach to finally hide beneath her khaki's. He kissed along those scars gently rubbing and pumping her full, swollen breasts and laid her down on the bed. With every touch her body twitched, her back arched, she inhaled sharply and held the breath.

" _Don't hold your breath or you'll pass out_." He whispered softly against her nipple.

She nodded but didn't open her eyes. Dipping his head down he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and her legs softly spread open to him.

My head was full of stars and my body had been set on fire pleasantly. Azusa's hands were full…his mouth was full….it was wonderful. Between my ears, thrumming in my skull, my heart was beating steady and quick. His hand worked away at the button of my pants and then I heard the zipper….My gut dropped into a cold pit and I sat up forcing Azusa to unlatch from my nipple with a loud wet pop. Our noses were only inches from each other and I could see myself in his dark eyes.

Reaching up I pulled at the buttons of his shirt exposing the flesh beneath to the dark light of the place. His chest was flat, sculpted and his abs were firm. I'd never seen him at the gym at the condo but it was obvious that he was working out. I moved close and kissed right over his heart feeling it beat against my lips and he gave out a little sign.

She slowly let her fingertips graze over his body eliciting shivers and fire all at once. Had he scared her? The sound of the zipper had stirred her out of a hazy pleasure induced stupor. Her lips roamed all over his body so he gently rested his hands against her back. She peeled the shirt from his shoulders and he let it fall down to the floor around his feet. Up his chest, along his muscled neck, up his jaw and to his lips she went while she slipped out of her pants leaving her in nothing more than pink underwear. Azusa pulled away and looked her over. Odd scars aside she was perfect; the body of a goddess to match the soul of a saint. Abruptly sub-conscience Pan crossed her arms in front of her breasts that were too big for even her to cover.

"Amazing….."he breathed.

The terror that had filled my gut was suddenly gone at Azusa's whispered words. I closed the distance and kissed him hard. His big, warm hands roamed my body while I worked to get his pants off. A tremor of fear shot through, attempting to ruin this blissful existence, but I shoved it down into the darkness within me. Azusa's pants dropped with a heavy thud around his ankles. Gently he took my hand and pulled it towards his groin. He was hard and big in my hand. Slowly I stroked his hard-on through his boxers and he gave a breathy groan.

He bowed his head down, " _Ar-Are you sure still_?" he panted against my breast, " _You can say no. We can stop. I can wait._ "

I was scared but I _wanted_ him on so many levels.

" _I want you, Azusa_." I whispered in his ear.

With a feral growl he pushed forward sending me onto my back. The bed groaned under our weight and sank a bit. Kissing from my lips, down my body, to my hips he used his teeth to slide my underwear off and tossed it aside somewhere.

" _You're swollen and pink and wet_." He muttered with a smile.

I felt my face flush red. With gentle strokes he eased my thighs apart and lowered his head. Fire exploded in my bones as I felt his tongue lick at me, lap at the wetness there, and all I could do was fist the bed covers. He chuckled softly as his tongue moved from my sensitive nub and slithered into my sweet spot. The wriggling and wiggling and licking was almost too much to bear and I found that spring of fire coiling tighter within me.

" _Azusa…_.."I panted as my vision blurred.

Taking my hand he pulled me up onto my knees and over to straddle his lap. With his boxers gone his hard cock was free and bouncing with every movement. He pulled me close and pushed me down slightly so that I could feel him just at my entrance ready to penetrate me. He sucked at my breast and I buried my fingers in his hair.

" _Just move down when you're ready_." His voice was gruff and heavy dripping with lust.

He lifted his head and kissed my lips. Slowly I slid down, his hands holding my butt to guide me, and I felt his girth push into me easily with all the wetness. He filled me up, without any pain, and when I'd taken him in completely he gave a haggard inhale. Holding to my hips he moved me up and down sliding his cock in and out. With each slide my ecstasy grew more and more and I found soft moans escaping my lips.

Azusa licked and kissed and nibbled at me as his hips rose up to meet mine. What started out as slow quickly turned hard, the thrusts deeper, and both of us were clinging to each other. Our sweat mingled, our breaths were hot, the room was hot. I felt my breasts bouncing as I slid up and down, Azusa's lips were sucking at my neck, I could feel him throbbing inside me.

He reached down between us and with his thumb rubbed that sensitive hard nub between my legs. Everything in my suddenly convulsed, I felt my walls clench around him and he throbbed back in response. I moaned and cried as that spring was let lose sending waves of pleasure through every nerve. Azusa groaned as he bit into my neck gently and I felt something hot squirt inside me. With every throb he pushed in bringing wave after wave of ecstasy to me long after. Azusa wrapped me up in his arms and I pulled him close and tight.

" _Azusa…_ …"


	20. Chapter 20

Suspicion Confronted

The room was dark and still. Beyond the curtains the world carried on ignorant to the wonderful bliss that had occurred within the walls. Azusa was propped up on his elbow watching Pan as she slept. Her breathing was nearly silent but every now and again she would murmur something before going quiet again. Her golden hair was tangled into a matted mess….because after their first time it seemed she only wanted more. Four times later they both collapsed into a deep sleep. Amazing. It was the only word he could come up with. Lifting his hand he softly ran his finger across her lips.

Her brows furrowed together, " _Five more years…..dam it_." And rolled over turning her back to him.

The covers shifted with her movements and drooped down low exposing her back. Azusa felt suddenly very cold and the cozy atmosphere was dampened. Up and down her back were nothing but scars. He reached out and touched them gently as not to wake Pan. Some looked surgical and clean, others were jagged showing signs of tearing and others were nothing but puckered dots. Why did she have so many scars?! With every soft touch she would twitch moving her shoulder blades around which made her spine bulge out as she curled into a ball…From this angle she looked starved. Azusa tried to think back to when he saw her eating but couldn't remember.

Again he turned his eyes back to her scars and traced the haphazard marks down to the top of her butt. These couldn't be from ordinary circumstances…unless she was a stunt professional. She sighed contently and whispered his name making his heart beat a little faster. Watching her now something suddenly hit him in the gut-He knew little to nothing of Pan. He loved her. He'd never stop loving her. He looked down at the scars. But seeing these made him wonder what she hadn't told him…Would she ever tell him?

Click.

The door went off. Instantly I sat up, matching panic with Azusa who was beside me, and stared at the door. The handle turned and cracked open but suddenly stopped.

"What?"

It was Emma.

"Quick!" I pushed at Azusa towards the end of the bed, "Under the bed! Under the bed!"

Azusa tossed the sheets aside, exposing his naked body, rolled off the side and shuffled under the bed.

"Okay. Tonight in the rec room?"

I scrambled to the end of the bed, snatched up Azusa's clothes, and pulled them back with me under the covers.

"Okay! See you then."

I curled up underneath the covers and faked to be asleep. Emma walked in and the door closed behind her with a soft click. Her footsteps shuffled across the carpet quietly. She stepped into the bathroom, came out a few minutes later, and then, dropping her purse down on the table, left closing the door with a soft click behind her. Pushing back the sheets I peeked over the edge and found the room was empty.

"That was close." Azusa crawled out from under the bed, shaking it a bit, and looked over at me.

I sat up keeping the covers up high around my neck, "Why're we trying to hide it?"

For a long moment we looked at one another and all I could do was laugh. Azusa beamed a smile as he crawled across the bed towards me. His hand slithered up around my neck and he kissed me softly. Against his lips I couldn't help but sigh and, letting the sheets fall into my lap, I touched his flat chest with my palm and he shivered against my touch.

He pulled away, "I love you."

My cheeks felt hot and I had to look away, "I love you too Azusa."

After a shower and some fresh clothes we headed down the hall to the dining hall Hikaru had rented out to our large family. Azusa and I walked side by side, hand in hand, and the world seemed brighter. There was a spring in my step and I couldn't stop smiling. What had happened back there, in that room, I had a feeling was monumental and on top of that it had felt wonderful! There had been no pain, only pleasure, unlike….the first time. I shook myself setting free that foreboding feeling and Azusa squeezed my hand. Ahead we could hear Yusuke and Futo arguing and we knew we were getting close.

"Um, do we tell them?" I asked meekly.

Azusa looked down at me, "No."

I frowned, "Not about that!" the idea made me blush, "I meant about this." I held up our intertwined hands.

Azusa's panicked face seemed to relax more, "Oh, that. I don't see why not but I'll leave it up to you."

The door to the dining room flew open and we had to step back to avoid being hit. Tsubaki nearly walked right into us.

"Finally! You two were-"he looked down at our hands, "taking forever." He finished distantly.

I smiled, "Hey Tsubaki! It smells great in there! What's Ukyo making?"

Tsubaki's plum colored eyes were distant and hazed over.

I let go of Azusa's hand and stepped closer, "Tsubaki?"

He blinked and the haze was gone, "Uh….he's making food."

I looked back at Azusa who just gave me a shrug and a light smile, "Ok then." I looked ahead, "Let's go eat then!" I cheered going round Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked up at his brother then stood upright. Azusa gave Tsubaki a back-off look as he stepped over the threshold, passing by, with his head held high.

"Pan!"

A long banquet table had been set up for us all by the hotel and it was burdened with food. The banquet hall was massive with its own full kitchen, air hockey and fooze ball table, pool table, arcade style games and even a full entrainment station. The air was heavy with the smell of cooking vegetables and beef making my mouth water. I was starving! From the far end of the table Wataru hopped out of his chair and ran up to me.

"Wataru!"

He latched onto me like a cute little leech as I hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" he asked into my stomach.

I leaned back running my hand through his hair, "I'm fine. What about you?"

He looked up at me with impossible big chocolate-honey eyes, "I'm not afraid anymore!"

I smiled and laughed, "That's great!"

Masaomi joined us with a soft chuckle, "Wataru go back to your seat. Dinner's almost ready."

"Kay!" he ran back to his seat which sat between Emma and Subaru who seemed to be in some deep conversation.

Behind me I could hear Futo and Yusuke flinging that fooze ball ball around the table with a crack.

"Can I speak with you a minute Pan?" Masaomi asked softly.

I sighed but headed out of the dining hall out into the hall beyond. As I went I caught Azusa's eye and he smiled again making my heart race. Masaomi followed and made sure the door closed behind us. Since the whole fire incident things had been moving fast between school and settling in that Ukyo had yet to chew me out like he usually did. Maybe this was his messenger although I hardly thought Masaomi had it in him to really rail me like Ukyo would. Out in the hall, across from the doors, I turned my back to the wall and looked left and right for anyone; bad habit.

Masaomi stood across from me, as if to box me in, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I took the liberty of running some blood tests."

My stomach fell out the bottom of me but I kept smiling.

"I spent a lot of money and had the sample tested at eighteen different labs."

 _Damn. You're determined aren't you_.

"But they all came back with the same result."

I frowned, "I don't understand." I played dumb.

Masaomi looked right into my eyes and they had a hard edge to them. It was something I'd never seen in him. A cold chill rolled over my skin.

"It was your blood that I had tested and there is no trace of human in it. It is a synthetic compound partially used for high performance cars. The levels of adrenaline were also dangerously high and when I saw high I mean high as in this should've killed you. But here you are just fine."

"Sounds like eighteen mistakes to me." I brushed off easily, "Now let's go back and get something to eat!"

I flanked right, to go around Masaomi, when he snatched my upper arm stopping my progress.

"Masa?" I asked looking up.

He looked down at me with a stern, warning look, "What are you hiding?"

"What do you think I'm hiding?" I asked back.

For a tense moment we glared at one another.

"You've done things that no normal person could. You jumped a fifty foot gap into a burning house, then you launched like a rocket over fifty feet, hit a car and rolled up the street a block without injury."

I stared up at him trying to play the innocent card. It was something I'd never played before and was pretty sure I was failing.

"You stopped Subaru, a full grown man, from going over a cliff and tossed Emma upwards with one hand like a rag doll. When Subaru was tested some of the same chemical in your blood was found in his. The hand the doctors said would be damaged for life miraculously heals and functions even better than it did before."

I sighed, "I don't understand what you're getting at. Strange things happen in life. I've found its just best to go with it. Now let's go eat!"

I hurried out of Masaomi's grasp back into the dining hall to join everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

The Ides of Winter

The room was quiet even though it was cramped. Azusa unbuttoned his shirt and sat down in the fluffy chair next to the little dine-in table. Masaomi roamed around, restlessly, looking for something he couldn't seem to find. For obvious reasons, that were only obvious to Tsubaki and himself, they weren't bunking together right now. It had taken everyone by surprise but no one asked anything of it.

"What's on your mind Masa?" Azusa called pulling off his shoes.

He'd eaten so much of Ukyo's yummy cooking he felt like an overstuffed piglet. Masaomi looked over at his brother and instantly Azusa got the idea that something serious was going on.

"Masa?" he stood up.

Masaomi turned square to him, "Are you going out with Pan?" he asked bluntly.

Azusa blinked at the stern tone, "Yes."

"Then stop."

"You two?" Emma looked over her shoulder at me as she brushed her hair, "Really?"

Sitting on the edge of her bed, as it was the closer one to the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile and nod as I bounced up and down. If love always made you feel this way, light, full of butterflies and clouds and spring flowers, I never wanted to let it go. I never would let it go! Emma came over, brush in hand, and sat down next to me.

"I never would've picture Azusa though." She said thoughtfully.

I frowned over at her, "Why not?"

"Well he's so reserved and your…."she looked me up and down, "a firework."

I smiled again, "I know! Its great! I keep him on his toes and he keeps me here on earth!"

Emma and I squealed, having such a girl moment I was nearly losing myself, as we hugged.

"I'm so excited for you!" she exclaimed energetically.

I pulled away and took her hair brush, "What about you and Suba?"

Emma turned her back to me and I started to brush her hair. While this hadn't been a tradition I noticed that, since living in the same room, it was turning into one. We'd sit together talking, brushing each other's hair, making plans for the next day or just speaking our minds. I'd never known such friendship or sisterhood in all my life. I'd had no idea that such a thing could exist between people and be genuine.

"W-Well he kissed me today."

"Oooooo, really?"

She nodded. As I worked the brush through her hair I marveled, like I did many times before, at how thick and silky it was. My hair was thin, hard to tame sometimes, and unbearable to get to hold a curl.

"Were dating now." She confessed.

I squealed and gave her a great big hug, "Finally! I've been waiting for forever for this to happen and you two are so perfect for each other!"

Emma suddenly hugged my arms that were hugged around her, "I'm glad you became my sister." She said seriously filling the air with warm tension, "No matter what we'll always be sisters, near or far, and I think everyone else feels the same."

I had no reply to such sincere words. The only thing I could do was try to control my nervous twitch.

 _ **"They only know of you what you show them." "We know the true you." "We're your family!"**_ I shook Ivan's angry words from my mind as I leapt from roof to roof soaring over the streets and the late-night prowlers below. I stopped on the roof of a recent condo building and stared down at the street below. It was not a main vein of the burb we were in however it was busy enough with foot traffic. Landing next to me with a clumsy roll came Felix. I reached up and steadied him so he didn't fall off the roof.

"You're getting old, old fart." I teased softly.

A chilly wind ruffled against us trying to knock us down but we kept steady.

Felix grunted a laugh, "I'm only fifty-six years young."

I smiled. New intel had come in from HQ tonight about the leak of Chimera and now we had to start following the breadcrumbs. _I hope Emma doesn't wake up_. It was nerve racking leaving my family behind, in the hotel, but I trusted Ivan enough that he wouldn't let any harm come to them. Across the street from us was the entrance to some seedy bar that was underneath a mattress wholesale building. This area was very industrial although most of it wasn't actually working. Car horns and sirens filled the air, a prostitute was working the block, and a young guy hauling drugs was watching her from the shadows.

"So, who are we looking for?" I asked.

Felix ran his hand through his grey peppered hair and sat back down on his butt, "Technically HQ's orders are to observe and report."

We both snorted a laugh. As if we ever followed orders verbatim.

"The kid were looking at is just low-level. He's hacker from New Jersey who loves to gamble and ran away from home at ten."

I watched the bar entrance as people were coming and going. No one really caught my eye.

"What level is he?"

"HQ says fifteen."

I looked over at Felix and frowned, "But somehow he hacked into HQ's database and got hold of Chimera?"

Felix gave me that long, fatherly look with his Lab brown eyes that told me we'd already reached the same conclusion. I looked back to the bar.

"So, if he's being fed then why are we going after him?"

"He's more likely to squeal than any of the heavy hitters."

I nodded in agreement and looked back down.

"What are his specs?"

Felix leaned back on his elbows, "Let's see. Four-foot nine, one hundred and forty pounds-"

"Then he's not a fleeing threat."

"-took remedial karate in third grade but he has weak wrists and ankles."

"Or a fighting risk."

I laid back on the slanted roof and stared down at the bar. It might be a long night but eventually this little prick would come out and that's when we'd get him.

 _ **"Her blood is abnormal. Highly abnormal. Stay away from her for your own safety**_." Sleep had been elusive and in the empty room, Masaomi had been called to work for an emergency, Azusa found his thoughts were louder. There was much about Pandora that was suitable to her name sake. The marks on her body were abnormally symmetrical for being just happenstance and the scars all over her back were definitely from fighting of some sort.

At the condo she'd lost so much blood she should've been dead and then Masaomi tells him that Pan cannot be living with the toxins in her blood that he found. Surely she was a trick of his mind. It couldn't be! All his other siblings saw and interacted with her, she interacted with everything around them, so she couldn't be pulling a Sixth Sense. But still…..He'd read the results, all eighteen reports, and it didn't seem possible. Azusa rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Deep in thought…..He loves her….But somethings not right…Had he gone too far having sex with her?...He loves her….That night at the condo he thought a part of him was lost…How much did he know about this part of him though?...He loves her…All those scars…..He loves her…This part of him that was so independent and yet so heavily intertwined with him…If he asked he was sure Pan would just tell him the truth. Sighing heavily Azusa closed his eyes and dreamt of her.

"Easy Pandora!" Felix barked.

I grabbed the little dweeb by the collar of his shirt and threw him into some silver trash cans. They clanged as they fell and spilled their guts into the alley. I rolled up my sleeve as I followed after him. Felix watched the comings and goings of people at the entrance of the alley. The target was young and stupid and I would work that to my advantage. His brown hair was wet with trash sludge, his jeans were faded and ripped, his black eye was beginning to show.

Kneeling down I grabbed hold of his neck and pulled him close, "Tell me what I want to know or I'll skin you alive." I threatening.

His green eyes went wide as he struggled to get away so I just clenched my hand a little tighter. His mouth popped open, his tongue flopped out as it swelled, and he was gagging.

"Don't play games with me boy." I glared into his eyes, "I'll fuck you up and leave your body for the Beasts." I released his neck a little and he stopped turning blue, "Now how did you find out about Chimera?"

Gasping like a fish he avoided eye contact with me and instead gazed down the dark alley at Felix who's back was too us.

I snorted, "he's worse than me. He ain't going to help you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

Reaching back to my thigh I pulled out my knife and gave it a flick so the blade popped free. The sharp edge glinted in the light.

"W-W-Wait!-"

"I warned you." I brought the knife up to his collar bone and softly pressed the blade against it drawing blood.

He yelled so I smacked him.

"I'm losing my patience." I hissed.

"L-Look I don't know about any Chimera b-but some guy h-he gave me a flash drive."

I pulled the knife away and gave him a sarcastic look, "And you took said flash drive from this stranger?"

"He gave me ten thousand dollars to take it to the Congressional library and plug it into the Dark Web."

I scratched my forehead with the knife, "And none of this seemed odd to you at the time?"

He just looked at me and shook his pudgy face.

"Baka." I looked aside, "Tell me where this was given to you and a description of the guy."

The boy shook his head and his eyes darted left to right telling me he couldn't remember.

"Where was it given to you?"

"Uh….uh-"

I let his neck go, "Enough of this!" and grabbed onto his skull with both my hands.

"Pan-NO!"

I heard Felix's yell only milliseconds before the world around me faded and I was flung into the boys consciences. I preferred to work with machines because anything with self-conciseness was a pain in the ass to navigate but if it got me what I needed then I'd do it. _I'm gunna feel like shit in the morning_.

"Asahina!"

Yusuke sat up straight abruptly at the teachers bark. What'd he do now?! The teacher looked from him over to his partner, Pan, who was passed out cold behind her math text book. She'd propped it up in an effort to conceal herself but it had stopped working apparently.

"Wake up your sister." The teacher growled, "No one sits like that for an hour." And turned back to the white board to continue with his lesson.

Yusuke looked over at his sister. The last three weeks she hadn't been herself. She was always tired, permanent dark pools had made their mark under her eyes, and her skin had taken on a pale, sallow look. He'd overheard Ukyo talking with Masaomi about how she hadn't been eating regularly and her focus was seriously slacking. Yusuke sighed, hating to wake his sister, but he reached over and gave her gentle shoulder a shake.

"Pan." He whispered quietly, "Wake up."

Something was trying to drag me down but my body wouldn't move! Its inky black claws grabbed at my shoulder. _**NO!**_ In the back of my skull something clicked and my body was free. My eyes shot open, I grabbed what was in front of me, and with a yell chucked the object through the air…

"ASAHINA!"

Gasps and whispers and laughter filled my ears as the dream world of my eyes melted away like vapor to reveal the classroom of the here and now. Some of my classmates were laughing, pointing, others were whispering and casting me weary looks. I looked down next to me to catch Yusuke face-palm himself.

"Asahina out into the hall!"

My eyes snapped foreword at such an abrupt shout. The teacher was standing there, red in the face mad, and just beyond him was a gaping hole in the wall. I seemingly had thrown my math textbook through the whiteboard, through the wall, into the neighboring classroom where it was lodged into the whiteboard there like some throwing knife. The kids from that classroom were gathered around the hole in the wall as they laughed and peered in on us.

"Ooops."

"In. The. Hall." The teacher said through gritted teeth.

The hall was pretty quiet, surprising at that was, although with the way it was blizzardy outside it had made this big places were cold. Most people preferred the warm of the classroom it seemed. With several books balanced on each hand I stood straight like a soldier holding said books like a waitress. This was my punishment, for now, for throwing a book through the wall on top of receiving stern looks from both the principle and vice principle as they came to inspect the damage. _Oh man! Ukyo's going to have field day_. But living in the hotel maybe I could find a way to avoid him that I couldn't in the condo.

I yawned and leaned back against the wall. The lead the Hacker had given us had been invaluable which led to some old geezer in Chicago who pointed the finger at twin pet 'groomers' in Atlanta and while one hadn't cooperated the other did when she saw me tear her sisters fingernails out. They tattled on a High Roller in Vegas who ran the Monte Carlo casino and hotel and after her security had been disposed of and her hair had been torn out by the roots I'd gotten ahold of the damn flash drive that had started all this trouble. It was in my pocket, constantly with me, until Ivan could get me my laptop and I could open it safely.

"Pan?"

I looked up from the floor to the left to see Tsubaki walking towards me. That silver hair of his was wild from the wind and his black winter jacket was overly puffy making his legs look like twigs. He smiled lopsidedly and I knew that meant trouble.

"Hey Tsubaki, what're you doing here?" I asked my tired voice echoing out down the hall.

"I heard you went all Hulk and threw a book through the wall."

His work shoes clanked heavily with his steps and slowed as he got closer. I let my arms down and set the books down on the ground by my feet. Stretching my arms I popped my shoulder blades loudly.

"Yusuke?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yep. He's trying to save you from the wrath of Ukyo. Apparently he lost a big case today."

I groaned, "Just my luck."

Ukyo was really good about not bringing work home but recently a big case had put him under the gun and him losing it was nothing but adding to the sting I was sure.

Tsubaki waved me over, "Come on. I've checked you out of the office and spoken with the principle. Time to go home."

"Let me go get my pack-"

"Yusuke is going to put it in your locker."

That made me nervous but I doubt he'd go through my stuff. Shrugging I pushed off the wall and followed Tsubaki down the hall.

"You saved my ass." I told him bluntly, "Thanks."

It was my normal way of talking with my siblings but my exhaustion was chipping away at my newly learned civility.


	22. Chapter 22

South Point and Extraction

A sharp, cold wind roared by us nearly tearing my puffy jacket from my shoulders. Quickly I worked with numb fingers to zip it up. Next to me Tsubaki walked against the wind squinting his eyes.

"So what's been going on with you lately?" he asked as the wind died down.

On my left the frosty street was crowded with noon day traffic. I kept my eye on it for any run away cars as we walked.

"What do you mean?"

Over head the powerlines were humming and giving off steam causing puffs of soft cloud in the cold air.

"Yusuke said you've been falling asleep in class a lot, Emma said that you can't focus let alone hold a conversation and Iori says you're really slacking in PE."

I gave my brother a sideways look, "Are you sure Ukyo didn't send you?"

He looked down at me with a smirk and shrugged. We walked down the street in quiet for a little while. We were heading east, towards the city center…Had Tsubaki been at work?

"I haven't seen you and Azusa around one another as much. Did something….happen?"

Sighing I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my neck. The last three weeks had been really hard on Azusa and I knew it. I tried, as much as I could, to spend time with him but with school, lack of sleep and sneaking out at night it wasn't working. How long had it been since we'd even hugged? I couldn't recall. I let my hand drop down to my side. We reached an intersection and Tsubaki pressed the button for us to cross. I bounced up and down on my toes trying to pump some heat into my core. Lately too Azusa had been giving me distant, weary glances like one would seeing something beautiful transform before their eyes into something terrible. Had he seen the terrible in me? Were those glances him trying to find the beauty he saw before? The idea of losing him brought intense pain to my heart and tears to my eyes.

"Pan!"

I looked up to see Tsubaki standing in the middle of the crosswalk looking back at me.

"Come on now!" he called.

I hurried to catch up feeling bad for turning into a space cadet. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands as we reached the other side. Instead of taking the sidewalk to the left or the right, that would've followed the streets on either side, we took the one that cut through a park area laid out around the city center businesses. The cement was light grey and covered with frost. The green grass was stiff, the trees bare and the bushes wilted and all of it was covered in frost. It was almost like walking through a strange fantasy-scape. Some place cursed by an evil witch or some enchantment that needed to be broken.

"Now I can see what the others mean." Tsubaki said pointedly.

The sidewalk snaked through rolling knolls, over a short bridge, and by a pond.

Tsubaki looked over at me, "What's going on with you? You're not yourself."

Ahead the frosted trees began to thin and part revealing skyscrapers, concrete quad with shops, and people wandering around. It would be nice if I could tell him, tell them all, that they were being targeted….because of me. I wish I could let it all off my chest but, even if I did tell them, I doubted anyone would believe me. Plus it would only put them in more danger because, for now, it was only their ignorance that was shielding them. We stepped off the parkway path into the courtyard at the foot of the skyscrapers and mingled through the crowds that were shopping. Their voices blurred in my ears, a multitude of sound, and yet stood out as individuals too.

"Pandora."

I looked over at Tsubaki, who stopped walking, "Its nothing!" I said cheerily and smiled.

He suddenly grabbed my hand in his, and his warmth washed over my fingers, "If there's something you want to say or if Azusa's being an ass to you-"he yanked me into him, clumsily, and wrapped an arm around me, "I'm right here. I love you too like a man loves a woman."

"Tsubaki let me go." I growled pushing against him.

"Wh-"

"Tsubaki!" I looked over my shoulder, "I don't think Pan likes you doing that." And saw Azusa, with Wataru in tow, heading towards us.

Tsubaki let me go and I quickly rushed back away from him. His face twisted into something hard as he glared at Azusa. Azusa reached me and took my hand while Wataru slipped free to give me a tight hug around the middle. Today was a teacher conference day so he'd gotten the day off from school. Lucky little boy.

"No one asked you Azusa." Tsubaki growled.

"I told you already that were going out. Keep your eyes and your hands to yourself!"

Tsubaki stepped up to his brother and squared off, "Pan isn't your property. I can do as I please."

"Guys…"I warned.

We were gathering attention. The people that had simply strolled by earlier were starting to stop and stare waiting for a fight to break out. I'd never seen either of the brothers fight but from what I had seen I doubted it would be a long one. Then again I could be underestimating them. Azusa shoved Tsubaki who staggered back a few feet.

Pushing Wataru aside I grabbed Azusa's arm, "Azusa stop it!"

He looked back at me, a mix of hurt and jealous coiling up in his eyes, and I realized it looked like I was defending Tsubaki more than anything.

Tsubaki laughed, "See! She loves me more than you. You were just her first taste."

Azusa turned and murderous eye on his brother. I gave Azusa a tug backwards, putting more distance between the two, and marched right up to Tsubaki. **SLAP**! The sharp sound echoed around us.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth Tsubaki!" I yelled at him enticing more crowds, "I. Love. Azusa."

Behind me Azusa snorted. Tsubaki stared down at me startled with wide eyes….. _Click_. Tsubaki yelled something at Azusa, but it turned to white noise in my ears, and Azusa faced him head on. I turned ignoring the shouting and searched the crowd. I knew what'd I'd heard and it wasn't a good thing to hear right now. There were many eyes watching us, Wataru ran to me and clung to me, so I placed protective hands on his head and shoulder. Everyone looked like a civilian! _**Where are they?! Where are they?!**_ And that's when I smelled it…gunpowder.

Click….BOOM!

People screamed as bodies dropped, the crowds around us scattered, and blood covered the concrete. In the chaos I spotted a woman and three men marching towards us from all sides. Grabbing Wataru I twisted and tossed him into Azusa's arms as he turned towards me.

"Azusa! Get down!" I barked shoving him and Wataru down to the ground.

BOOM!

I charged towards Tsubaki who was frozen to the spot and towards whom the bullet was heading. Sizing up the bullets speed I realized I wouldn't reach him in time! I curved my path upwards towards the bullet and, coming in front of Tsubaki, I jumped up. The 45. Struck me in the left shoulder, nearly throwing me back, sending blood spirting out along with the cotton stuffing of my jacket. I hit the ground on my feet, tore my jacket from my body, and unsheathed my two Springfield's. Cocked, ready to go, I lifted them to level and fired.

Gunpowder, that wonderful sour, acrid smell, filled the air as everyone around us scattered from the danger. I took out the woman with a head shot, the man at the knee cap and then I was tackled from behind. I hit the cement, cracking my nose, and tasted blood instantly. I rolled onto my back and the man jumped on top of me jamming his thumb into my bullet wound. A scream tore from my mouth, sending birds skywards, so I cold cocked him with my gun. Warm blood was oozing from my nose, pouring down my lips, dripping off my chin. Swinging my legs around I popped back up onto my feet meeting with the man I'd shot in the knee. His caramel skin was covered in sweat.

He shot at me, I dodged left, and met him face to face. Bringing my foot down onto his calf he slammed his knee into the ground and then I broke his shin. The bone snapped crisply, I kicked him in the face with my knee, he went down, then I stepped on his head and it popped like a bloated tick. Blood and brain matter spilled out over the ground staining the white frost gathered there. BOOM! Another bullet bit me in the right leg. Wataru let out a wail. I turned on the remaining man, put the gun to his forehead and-

"Who sent you?"

Overhead a chopper circled. I looked upwards and saw that it was unmarked and painted black.

The bloody man laughed, "You'll never out run us."

BOOM! I pulled the trigger and his brains splattered out the back of his skull. Turning back I saw Tsubaki and Azusa huddled protectively around Wataru who had his eyes closed. _Good boy_. I looked up and saw more agents, guns drawn, running towards us.

"Get up now." I told my siblings.

They didn't move. I marched up to them, they flinched away, and grabbing them hauled them up to their feet.

"Run now unless you want to die here!" I yelled.

Bullets began whizzing by. I pulled Wataru from Azusa's arms and had him cling to my front like a little monkey. Lifting my gun I fired back as large groups of agents closed in on us front both sides. I took the lead running towards the far end of the complex where there was through street.

I tapped my earlobe, "Ivan! Felix! Extraction! Extraction! ETA! ETA!"

The courtyard was empty now and in the distance I could hear police sirens wailing. If they showed up there'd be more casualties and endless complications. The line was silent.

"IVAN! FELIX!" I screamed.

I pulled the trigger and my gun just clicked, "FUCK!"

"We hear you! We hear you! Don't yell in our ears!" Ivan's voice came on over the com.

"ETA! I need extraction! Three civilians plus one."

"We know what you need." Felix spoke calmly, "ETA one minute."

We'd reached the end of the line, "Make it thirty seconds!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ivan chirped.

I looked back to see Azusa and Tsubaki keeping pace. Damn it! Reaching the through street, that was now empty of traffic, I grabbed Wataru, who was smeared with my blood, and handed him to Tsubaki.

"Stay close, kneel down, stay behind me. Help is on the way." I told them.

Turning my back I dropped my empty guns, they hit the sidewalk with a heavy clink and thud, then-

"Pandora…."

I looked over my shoulder, bullets whizzing by my head, to Azusa, "I won't surrender you to the Beasts."

Looking ahead I lifted my right arm, planted my feet, shifted the liquid in my veins to the front of my body and gave my arm a flick downwards. Flesh tore away, as the Gatling barrel rolled out from between my forearm bones, leaving a flap and blood all over my boots. I squeezed my thumb and the barrel began to roll burning at the bones it was moored to. Bullets of blue plasma fired from the barrel without the use of gunpowder and they zipped through the air with a sharp whistle. Cold sweat began to drip from my forehead and down my back. Spraying back and forth I swept the area hitting each of them. Crimson fountains burst skywards before the bodies fell.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

I twitched my thumb and the barrel stopped rolling. Looking back I saw a flatbed truck, with bullet holes in it, and in the cab was Ivan and Felix. Ivan rolled the window down.

"Someone call for fast pizza!"

Giving my arm a quick snap the machine, hot and steaming, rolled back up into my arm. Over head the helicopter circled and I spotted the mounted fifty-Cal they had. Azusa and Tsubaki were staring at me like I was a monster. I grabbed them, dragging them to their feet, and pulled them towards the truck. Down the street I saw several black SUV's headed our way….and they started to open fire on us.

"Quickly get on!"

They climbed onto the flat bed. I jumped up in one leap and gave the cab a hard smack on the roof bending the metal. Felix burnt rubbed as he pulled out into the road. Crouching down I watched the black SUV's fade behind us, the chopper was still with us, but as soon as we pulled out onto public street the police were on our tails. Felix was weaving in and out of cars, running red lights, cars were honking, people were shouting and flipping us off. In the flat bed there was no protection for my brothers…I crawled over to them.

"Hang onto this for dear life-"I gave them the straps hanging from the protective gridding against the cabs back window, "and no matter what happens don't get involved."

Azusa looked me up and down and I could see the disgust he was trying to hide. I didn't blame him though. I was pretty sure I was covered in blood and all shot up. I looked up, through the window, to see Ivan watching us closely.

"Hey! You think you could've gotten something better? A Vespa maybe?" I snarled at Felix.

He chuckled in my ear over the com, "This baby has Bertha."

"What about everyone else?! We need to go back!"

Ivan shook his head, "They've been extracted and taken to the harbor."

That was good news.

"Do something about the cops Pan!" Ivan called.

I looked back, my hair whipping at my face, and realized we'd attracted a shit ton of attention. There was at least three police squads behind us, sirens blaring, lights sweeping. I stood up as the truck bed bumped and bounced around. In my right eye stations suddenly appeared in my vision, I scanned them, and found the main vein for the police communications.

"-nail strip-"

"Take no action." I told them over their own frequency, "I am Agent Chimera, I have Black Clearance, and if you want to help to reduce civilian casualties and look like heroes clear the roads for us all the way to the industrial harbor. Otherwise you can die with those bastards right behind you." I pointed.

The black SUV's were back.

"Understood Agent Chimera." Came a voice over my ear.

The police units divided and raced around us to make a clear path. I watched them go from the corner of my eye and the focused ahead. A platoon of black SUV's was quickly catching up to us and I was already feeling the drain from using the Gatling in my arm. The flesh that had torn at its showing had finally healed. I twisted back to see Tsubaki and Azusa staring at me with mixed expressions of unbelief, horror and concern. Sometimes I wondered how people could be so complex when the world had been so black and white for me for so long.

Standing at the far end of the truck bed she was covered in blood, her pale skin was stained, her golden hair had lost its color in a clumping tide of crimson. But she stood tall, definite, with a determined look on her face. It was the same he'd seen in the fire.

Pan was strong.

Pan was brave.

Pan was his sister.

Wataru smiled because he knew she would make it all better if only by her own strength.

Wataru smiled at me brightly and I was happy to see it but, as I looked back to the task at hand, I felt something completely new. It was strong, forceful and stayed my feet to the flatbed.

"Pandora!" Felix called over the com, "Were waiting for your orders."

The black SUV's were closing in, zooming around civilian cars, their engines revving. We entered into a tunnel and the bright sunlight of the day was blocked off only to be replaced by orange tinted lights. The west bound lane was empty signaling the cops had done what they were supposed to.

"Wataru!" I called over the ragging wind, "I'm scared!"

Right on cue Wataru called back, "That's okay! NEVER LET FEAR STOP YOUR FEET!"

It was a child's call to war but it was Wataru's call nonetheless. My feet freed themselves from the flatbed. If I failed here, if I stalled, they would die and I couldn't live with that.

"Bring me the horizon!" I barked.

Felix slammed on the brakes, filling the tunnel with the screaming sounds, and suddenly the lead SUV slammed into the flatbed. Glass shattered everywhere, metal crunched, and I launched myself up into the air off the flatbed.

"PANDORA!"

She soared through the air and landed on the trucks roof with a heavy thud. Our ride picked up speed quickly pulling away from the pack. Pan lifted her arm and punched a hole through the roof. Two SUV's pulled up alongside the lead one and people began to climb out onto the roof. Pan stood up quickly, the wind ripping at her, and she fought to keep balance. The people from the other cars went after her. His heart seized in his chest and he had to look over at Tsubaki.

I dodged a punch, grabbed his arm, and hauled the spy up and over my back. Slamming him onto the roof, his weight caused it to cave even more, I gave him a kick and he rolled off the car. The other cars following simply ran him over crushing his body and smearing him all over the road. An arm came around my neck from behind choking my windpipe while his bald buddy plunged a knife deep into my gut. A scream tore from my throat as I grabbed his wrist, crushed his bones to dust with a squeeze, and yanked his arm out of his socket. With another pull clothing tore, flesh followed along with muscle and tendon, blood splattered all over us and was carried up by the wind. I kicked him and it fell back, crushed between two cars. Pulling the knife from my gut, every breath became painful and burning, I threw it at the new assassin climbing up onto the center car. My air was running short and my right eye suddenly flashed red in warning.

Pan lifted both of her legs and slammed her feet down against the roof. Like she'd ignited rocket fuel in her feet she flipped backwards, over her attacker, and took him with her. Frail, bloody hands reached out grasping onto the side of the car and the sudden jerk sent the man down to his death. As soon as he hit the road he liquefied with no trace.

It looked like something from an action flick! Tsubaki watched with mouth agape as Pan climbed back up onto the top of the car, pried up the roof like it tissue paper, and disappeared inside. Bullets started to ring out. He huddled closer to Azusa and Wataru trying to shield them both from any harm. The windshield of the van abruptly splattered red, like someone had tossed a can of paint on it, and then the glass exploded outwards. Pan was in the driver's seat.

The van pulled ahead of everyone else with the other two struggling to keep up. The flatbed they were on roared ahead following the curved tunnel. Pan pulled up close to them, so close he could see her bloody worn face, and she gave him a wink. Seconds later tires screamed, the van she was in suddenly turned sharply, and the momentum sent it rolling. The other two SUV's slammed headlong into the tumbling van sending up sparks and catching fire. Pieces of metal and car were flying everywhere.

"PAN!"

Tsubaki's heart stalled in his chest as he searched for her in the tumbling wreckage. Mid-stumble he saw her shoot out of the open roof, only milliseconds before it closed in on the road, and she landed with a tumble on the flatbed.

Lifting my head I watched as the three cars exploded completing a roadblock. That would keep the others at bay-Then they plowed through it all catching fire to their tires that were quickly extinguished.

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" I yelled into my com.

We exited the tunnel and overhead the black unmarked chopper was flying low.

Thuck….Thuck…Thuck….

50 Cal shots rained down on us. Felix drove dodging most of them. I hurried to my brothers and covered them up with my body. Debris from buildings and the road rained down. Wataru yelled in fear at the sudden explosions. One clipped the flatbed's corner making the truck jump then come slamming down. The fire subsided. I looked up to see the chopper circling back around.

"ETA to pick up two minutes thirty seconds." Ivan reported.

I needed to get rid of everyone otherwise we'd all be killed! Standing up I hurried to the center of the flatbed and, looking down at the odd pattern of the wood boards, stepped on a metal hatch. The truck frame gave a groan and we lost a bit of speed.

"Hey! Let me know your taking Bertha out before you do that!" Felix snapped.

The truck gave a rumble and picked up speed as Felix shifted gears. In the air the smell of copper, burning fuel and human flesh filled my nose. A hatch at my feet split open and up from the underside of the truck came an impressive gun. It was huge, thick with two barrels lined top to bottom, it was the only of its kind.

One made just for me.

Down by its thick base were four pedals, two on each side, and used for firing and shifting like a turret. The floor closed around the base of the gun and it was ready to go. Pulling out my knife I tore away the bottom part of my shirt, sliced open the skin over my ribs, and pulled the cables from the metal bone there. The chopper was lining us up for a shot. I plugged the cables into the gun and its tight compressed form suddenly opened up imitating heat waves. Holding onto the handlebars I pressed the red buttons on each top, stepped onto the two inner pedals, and the gun shifted around to the left. The dual barrels spun whizzing loudly until it settled with the black one on top. Lifting my right foot I stepped on the outer pedal and-

 **BOOM!...ZIP**!

A bright shot of plasma zoomed through the air, the pressure from the gun blasted back making my ears ring, and hit the chopper. Instantly the thing caught fire, spiraling out of control, and heading for the town built into the mountain.

"Pan!" Felix called in warning.

I tore the cables from the gun and it went slack. Lifting my hands towards the flaming heap I set out my mechanical mind, the half of me not human, and swiftly weaseled into the hardware of the chopper. There were buzzers, red lights, yelling, screaming, things were melting…..Finding the motherboard I 'drilled' into the controls and forced the joystick to move aside. The chopper swerved back around, I followed it with outstretched arms, towards the bay on the right side. It would crash in the water. I pushed the joystick foreword speeding it up so everyone, everything would be torn apart.

BOOM!

Zip…A hot, sharp, piercing pain bit into my side. I lost my concentration as I was slammed back against the flatbed making the wood floor splinter and crack around me. Tears burned at my eyes and stars danced before my vision. My hand went to my right side as I lifted my head…..a 50 Cal had struck me and taken a chunk out of my side. I wailed as I watched silver-crimson blood run from my body, dripping between the boards, and staining the wood. Is that my kidney? Some body organ was hanging out and the metal-bone had been sheered back.

"Pan! Pandora!"

Tsubaki was hovering over me blocking my vision of the world.

"T-Tell me what to do!" he barked madly, "Tell me how to help!"

His face was pinched in the worst way and pale. Lethargically I flopped my head over to the right and could see the other SUV's still following. _I need to get rid of them_. Closing my eyes I imprinted a permanent command into my non-human self then opened my eyes again.

"Pandora!"

I could hear Wataru weeping and Azusa trying to calm him. I looked up at Tsubaki. Now I knew what Hell was.

"Get me up onto my feet."

"Pan-"

I screamed, "DO IT!"

The harbor was close by. I could smell the salt water and I could hear Ivan reporting casualties help. Tsubaki grabbed me gently and helped me to my feet. I held my hand to my side to keep my guts in and the air burning at them wasn't making it easy.

"Get me to the gun!"

Tsubaki helped me over to the gun. I took hold of the controls with my hand and plugged myself back in bringing the machine to life again. Without asking Tsubaki pressed his body against mine and the heat of his life breathed strength into mine. He held the other control that I couldn't as I was holding my side while his other arm was wrapped around my middle giving me support.

"Pan! Don't!" Ivan barked madly in my ear.

Tsubaki lowered his lips to my ear as I prepared to fire, "Pandora…Don't leave us…Don't leave me."

I forced my foot down sending out a plasma shot. It struck the nearest SUV instantly exploding it and sending the scrap of metal thirty feet into the air. _There might be no choice_. I shoved my foot down again with a scream as the gun took more from me. Another van went down. Tsubaki stuck his foot on the left pedal and gave it a shove making the 50 Cal barrel beneath fire. I fried again and then he fired.

He watched Tsubaki, holding a bloody Pandora, helping her to fire this monster gun. He was covered in her blood, he was shaking in fear much like him, but Tsubaki was there-helping her. While he was here, cowering away, like a child with a child. Azusa was sure he didn't have the strength of his brother because no matter how much he wanted to help Pandora he couldn't find the strength to move.

I pulled the trigger one last time and the last van was taken out.

The road was clear.

The van pulled off the freeway and I could faintly hear seagulls as I collapsed back into Tsubaki.

"Pan!"

He fell back with me, splashing into a pool of my blood, but still held me strong. The car came to a screeching halt jerking my exposed innards and I screamed because of it. I stared up at Tsubaki, who was whitewash pale and shaky….I must look like a monster to him now. Felix and Ivan were yelling something in the distance…..others were hurrying and yelling….Tsubaki brushed blood sticky hair from my face.

"Stay here." He cried and rested his forehead against mine, "Stay here Pan."

I smirked and closed my eyes and reached up burying my fingers into his hair, "Tell the others…..this new command written into me….I will break my body…..I will sell my soul…I will walk into oblivion to keep you safe…..I will not surrender you to the Beasts….."

"Pan!?" He yelled as she went still in his embrace, "PANDORA!"

Azusa watched as she was carted away, covered up with a white sheet like somebody on the way to the morgue….Please….Don't be dead….was all he could think.


	23. Chapter 23

Full Details

The room was cold, frigid even, but he didn't care. He'd pulled up a chair nonetheless and held her hand every moment he got. The shiny metal table she was on was the kind used for cadavers. To those around her Pandora was nothing more than an asset, a piece of equipment, and they would spare her nothing for comfort. The white sheet they'd draped over her at the harbor was still covering her and it was stained with blood…..she was still stained with blood.

Machines in the far corner were regulating her heart beat tubes were running into her everywhere carrying strange colored liquids while some took old liquid from her. Ivan hadn't seen her like this since that day after her ninth birthday. The soldiers had shackled her wrists and ankles down to the table with thick chain should she suddenly wake. Leaning forward Ivan lifted the sheet a bit to examine her side. The 50 Cal shot had blown a hole in her, any normal person would've died on impact with the blood lose, but from what he could see passed the strange clear tape they'd used to keep her organs in she seemed to be healing up just fine. Dropping the sheet he looked back to her pale face, listened to her wheezing breath, and pressed his forehead against the back of her fingers.

"They're not worth this Pandora. They're not." He whispered.

"What's going on?!" he barked at the stern looking soldier, "Where's my daughter?! Why're you holding us here?! This is illegal!"

The soldier, a tall muscle bound man, paid little attention to Rintaro as he fully blocked the open doorway. Beyond him Azusa could see people coming and going through the hall. It'd been three days, with no sign of Pandora, since they'd all been herded onto a submarine that was waiting in the harbor. There was no day or night here but the clock on the wall told an am and a pm time. This place was cold with steel walls, no windows, drab, sticky, dirty white painted walls and groaning water pipes. It also seemed that no one here was like them, a civilian, as they all carried guns, spoke in code and completely ignored them. The change left everyone reeling a bit for obvious reasons. Suddenly the soldier stepped aside, Rintaro stepped back protecting mom from the man, and another man stepped in. Azusa recognized him instantly.

"Hello Asahina family." He greeted with a warm, wrinkled smile, "My name is Felix and I will answer any questions you have."

He was tall, the one who'd been driving the truck earlier, with peppered grey hair, warm brown eyes and a very grandfatherly aura about him. He was dressed in military fatigue and as he walked over to a table his stature relaxed. Taking a seat he faced everyone.

"What questions do you have?"

Rintaro barked, "Where's my daughter?!"

Felix held up his hand as if that would calm a worried, angry father, "Pandora is recovering from her wounds. She should be up and running shortly."

"Wounds?" mom squeaked.

Felix sighed, "Pan took a 50 Cal shot to the side but she's fine."

Rintaro turned pale, "A fifty…..fifty…"

"Where are we?" Futo asked from the back.

"Right now your about fifty-six thousand feet below seas level on a very specialized vessel with no name."

Tsubaki stood up next to Futo, "Why're we here?"

"In short your all here because Pandora dearly loves you and wants you to live. You've all been targeted by a mystery terrorist group that we are in the process of trying to find."

Natsume cleared his throat, "targeted? Why would we be targets for anyone?"

"Now that is something Pan needs to explain to you herself."

Kaname spoked up, "Why can't you tell us?"

Felix looked at him squarely, "Because that would be doing a great disservice to Pan." He stood up, "I do apologize that you had to be confined to the dinning quarters for three days however arrangements have been made and I can now take you to your bunks. Until debriefing you will all be staying here, your meals will be brought to you, so please do not leave your bunks or wander about."

Wataru broke away from everyone and went toe to toe with Felix nearly tripping him. Felix looked down and chuckled warmly while everyone had seemingly froze with tension.

Felix kneeled down and ruffled Wataru's hair, "You must be Wataru."

Wataru nodded but didn't say anything.

"You know Pan has told me so much about you over the last three years. You're so precious to her."

Again Wataru didn't say anything, something very unusual for him, and just stared into Felix's eyes. Felix stared back undisturbed by the strange behavior.

"You love Pan like a daughter, don't you?" Wataru finally asked.

He smiled, "Yes. Very much so." He looked up to Rintaro, "Although I don't intend to replace her real father-"he looked back down at Wataru, "and if anything she's done me more good than I her."

Wataru smiled, "You're a good soul."

Felix belted out a warm, thick, hardy laugh that chased away the cold of the space. Grabbing Wataru by the arm he stood, giving him a soft tug, and swung him up onto his back. Wataru laughed and hugged his arms around Felix's neck.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters."

The darkness suddenly went away and I opened my eyes. The right side of the world was painted in black and white while the other was full color. Someone was holding my hand, rubbing my knuckles with their thumb, and mumbling softly. I smiled slowly and it felt like I hadn't moved my face in ages.

"Ivan….."

My voice came out sounding mechanical, hollow, harsh and sharp to my own ears. Ivan was abruptly hovering over me. I blinked and my right eye refocused to see the room in color.

"Pan!"

In the harsh surgical light his piercings glimmered. Slowly I started to lift myself up off the table. Ivan helped me sit up on the stainless steel table, the sheet over me crinkled, and I was greeted with the sight of a freezer locker. Ivan worked at getting my restraints off.

"They threw me in the freezer?" I growled.

Frosty air was pouring down the white walls from the units pumping it in up near the ceiling. Cardboard boxes of food had been sloppily tossed aside and some of their tatter tot contents spilled. The shackles that had been on me dropped to the floor with a heavy hit making my ears ring.

"How do you feel?" Ivan asked suddenly capturing my face in his warm hands.

"Fine….I guess…"my brain felt slow, "I need a shower."

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug tugging at the IV's and cables plugged into the side of my head. Slowly my body was becoming aware and that's when I started to feel what had been done.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked into his shoulder.

"Yes."

It was curt reply but now I didn't have to worry so didn't pay it much mind.

With Ivan guarding the door I was guaranteed to get a private shower in the communal showers of the sub. The shower room was just a huge room with shower stalls, five in all, in the middle and three toilets off to the side. The ugly, bloody, crinkling sheet the medics had taped to my body fell away easily enough. Walking across the cold tile floor I approached the mirror and looked at myself.

My hair was a sticky, blood blackened mess and both sides of my head had been shaved down revealing several IV prick points. _Well…..at least they left the top of my hair_. It was a very butch look and I hoped that my hair would grow back quickly. There was a bullet wound in my shoulder, the one I'd taken for Tsubaki in the courtyard, and there was one in my thigh. The medics had wrapped up my side with a strange type of bio tape that was gradually rebuilding my skin to seal my innards in. Shakily I breathed out. I'd survived, they'd survived…now came the hard part. Stepping away from the mirror I went to the showers, turned the handle with a squeak, and let steaming, burning hot water pour over me. My stomach was in anxious knots at the task to come.

The recent fight had definitely taken a toll. Felix, who'd taken over watch for Ivan, sat back in the chair in the hall across from the showers. Pan came walking out towel drying what little hair they'd left behind that ran like a Mohawk from the front of her head to the back. Her blonde hair was dark and stringy with water. Her skin was pale, her frame now skeletal almost, as the non-human part of her body was pulling resources to heal itself. But her eyes were bright, almost shinning, as she silently came out into the hall. It'd been a few years since he'd seen her in her fatigues, black tank and khaki pants with steel toe boots laced high to mid-shin, and, for the first time, he hated seeing her in it.

She looked up working the water from her hair, "Hey Felix. You okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

He smiled and breathed out, "You should worry about yourself more."

Felix stood from where he was sitting and rushed to the young girl wrapping her up in his arms. At his touch she stiffened up, like she always did, then relaxed and hugged him back. Never had he thought to replace her father, never, and never would she replace his late daughter but, in a platonic way, they needed each other. Pan needed him to tell him the things she never could her father and Felix needed her in a way of the things he would never get to experience with his daughter.

"I'd tell you don't do that again but I know you won't listen." He muttered over the top of her head.

Pan laughed but it was a nervous, tense, half-crazy kind of laugh. It scared him a little bit. Lifting his hands, as they parted, Felix turned her head sideways and inspected the eight needle holes left on each side. They were still black with dried blood, red and angry, telling him that the medics hadn't been gentle and simply used whatever gauge needle they had around at the time. This made him angry.

"Felix-"I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down, "it'll heal. Where's my family?"

Felix led me to the cabins in the very back of the submarine. It wasn't the safest place in the world because it would be the first room to flood and lock down if there was a breech in the hull. We made our way up and down between several levels catching several disgusted or angry glares. No matter where I went I was hated…except for when I was with my family. I hope that wouldn't change. The thought turned my stomach to pure acid. When we reached the quarters they all sounded as rambunctious as ever…..Okay maybe it was only Wataru.

"When do you think sister will be back?!"

I peeked through the window in the door. Inside the room was all grey metal, unpainted, with sixteen tightly constructed bunks. It looked like some of my siblings were asleep, dad and Mrs. Miwa were squished onto one cot sleeping, while others looked board out of their minds. I didn't blame them. Being inside with no concept of time could drive one insane. Felix opened the door, pulling everyone's attention, and pushed the heavy thing open wide. Kaname, Tsubaki and Azusa stood up quickly. Giving me a wink Felix stepped in and I slowly followed.

"Pan?" Azusa breathed.

I looked through the faces to where he stood in the back of everyone else and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry!"

The words blurted out of my mouth.

Tears burned at my eyes, "Felix will you please take Wataru on a tour of the submarine while I talk to everyone else?"

Wataru jumped from a top bunk, landing nimbly, and charged up to me, "Pandora!"

He hugged me, hard, like I might slip away so I hugged him back.

"You go with Felix okay? I'll see you later." I told him softly trying to keep my voice level.

"Okay! But promise when I come back we can eat together!"

I nodded.

Felix, this big hulking man, extended his hand like an elder brother to Wataru, "Come on Wataru I'll show you all the cool stuff."

Twisting I watched the two slip out of the room and the door close behind them. When I'd first left to go live with my family I had been nervous and apprehensive unsure if I even wanted such contact with people. _**"Be yourself, Pandora, because you are so beautiful and that beauty covers you outside too."**_ Those words brought me solace and strength now as I turned back to my family, all of whom had awoken, and were watching with weary eyes.

"Pan?"

I looked up from the floor to my dad who was sitting in the very back watching with distant, tired eyes. Taking a shaky breath I started.

"I'm sorry that I've lied for so long to you all. All of you that have shown me more kindness, more love and welcoming than someone like me ever deserved."

Tsubaki stepped forward, "Pan what-"

Reaching down into my pocket I pulled out a black knife and pulled my tank top off leaving myself in my bra only. Azusa suddenly blushed and I couldn't tell if he was remembering that time or if he was enraged.

I flipped the knife blade out with a push of a button.

"When I was eight dad and I went to Cairo for a short vacation. You remember, right, dad?"

Turning the blade on myself I pressed it to my right wrist right over the vein. I heard someone shifting about but I didn't look up. Instead I took on the cold calculation of my other half.

With enough pressure applied I drug the knife up my arm creating a clean seam, "It was the third day of our trip. We were right outside of Cairo, near the foot of the pyramids, and the area had been thwarted by terrorist activity. There was heavy military presence both domestic and foreign."

"Pan! Stop!" Masaomi snapped angrily.

I pulled the blade all the way up to my shoulder connecting it to the scar over my collar bone. No blood leaked from the wound as I reverted the liquid to all the other limbs.

"I ran ahead of you, remember dad, and stepped on a landmine. Just my luck."

I let the knife go, it hit the metal floor with an all too sharp clank, and sunk my fingers into the slice I'd created. This flesh….This flesh that seemed so real was just fake although it communicated pain quite well. I turned my pain sensors off.

"The blast shredded the right side of my body away. I was basically dead before I hit the ground but then the military, our military, rushed in."

Peeling the flesh away like a candy wrapper I revealed the horrors beneath….The silver carbon fiber bones…The grotesque wires pumping liquid throughout my being…..Tears blurred my vision as I saw a side of myself I hadn't seen since that day I woke up on the operating table. As long as I didn't see this I could lie to myself…..think I was human…now that was all shattered. As I stripped the last of the flesh from my fingers I let it fall to the floor with a wet slop, Futo turned away and vomited, and the harsh light revealed what I was.

"They turned my bones to carbon fiber, filled my veins with a machines blood, made a gun-"I lifted my arm showing the Gatling barrel sitting between my bones in my forearm, "that makes bullets from my own plasma."

I looked up trying to get rid of my tears.

"I have been bought, the day They saved me, and turned me into an asset. I am a murderer, highly trained to be an assassin in order to wage war in secret. Everywhere there are scars the surgeons have touched, have twisted, and changed. This was something I couldn't tell a soul."

I looked, pleadingly, to Azusa, "Telling anyone would've endangered them however when Chimera was leaked it made all of you possible targets and that's why you're here. The house fire, the slopes in Colorado, the violence in the city-These have followed me since I was nine."

The room was dead silent and filled with tension. I stood there, with my body opened up to their eyes, and tried not to puke from anxiety.

"There is nothing-"

"You didn't even trust me enough to tell me?" Azusa snapped.

Everyone turned their attention to Azusa. His eyes were angry, violent making me shudder.

"I couldn't tell anyone-"

Azusa stood and faced me, "No! You didn't trust us enough to tell us! It's not that you couldn't!"

Kaname looked over at his younger brother, "Azusa calm down."

" **You've been lying to us all this time**?!" his shout echoed around us and I winced as the machine part of my ear whizzed, " **So, what, you kill people for a living?! Were we next on your list?! Would you have ignored an order if it'd been us?**!"

Tsubaki turned around, " **AZUSA**!"

At Tsubaki's shout Azusa stilled himself and Kaname blocked him from my view. Suddenly without warning Natsume collapsed hitting the metal floor with a heavy thunk. No one really moved but they did look from Natsume to Masaomi who seemed fine. Masaomi just gave a shrug. I twisted my arm as the flesh from my shoulder began to grow down my arm covering the structure beneath.

"I am sorry for what I've done to you, all of you, and I'm sorry is all I can say. I will try my best to get you back to your normal lives….If that includes me or not, even you dad have a choice, and I'll understand if that choice excludes me. I've done enough damage as it is."

Knock, Knock.

The door swung open and in came Felix with Wataru. Swiping up the chunk of arm flesh from the floor I tossed it into the trash and pulled the trash bag out. _Perfect timing per the norm_. At least Wataru was laughing and happy. I envied him.

"Pan we have to meet for debriefing."

I rolled my eyes and groaned but left silently. As I stepped out of the room I heard the door close behind me. We walked down the hall and I strained to listen to what they were saying but they were saying nothing.

It was silent.


	24. Chapter 24

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

My voice thundered in the cramped office. Behind me stood Felix and Ivan, like mobster guards on either side of the closed door, and before me, hiding behind a desk, was the admiral. He didn't even bother to look up from his paper work that he sloppily signed and set aside not even bothering to read them. If he had he would've realized that they were execution orders.

"You involved them in this mess, _Asset_ , they are not our concern."

Behind me I heard Ivan growl down in his throat at the use of the word Asset. It was a term they used towards me all my life because that's what I was. I wasn't a human. I wasn't living. I was a tool to be used up and thrown away.

My blood seethed, "You will scatter them and protect them!" I slammed my fists on his desk sending splinters everywhere and scattering his paperwork.

The admiral stood up, puffing out his box chest decorated with stars that were earned by his soldiers and not him, and glared at me with steely greying eyes.

"You-"

" **AHHHHH**!" I grabbed his desk and flipped it up over the admiral slamming it into the wall behind him.

The admiral looked at his shattered desk on the floor then to me.

" **You-** "I pointed my finger at him, closed the distance, and got into his face, " **put on this little fucking experiment to see if an Asset could successfully integrate into society without detection and for three years I did it! You let someone slip Chimera out into the world! You admiral! You! Don't you dare fucking blame me and don't you dare blame my family for your screw up!** " the great big man was shrinking away from me, " **So help me if any one of them dies I will walk right out into Times Square and reveal myself to the world and your face will be on every news broadcast, every newspaper and every magazine**!"

Behind me Felix chuckled.

"You are going to do as I say, admiral, if you want keep this precious organization floating. You will scatter them and protect them! Is that understood?!"

"R-Rintaro…..honey…."

Tsubaki sat back in a chair waving an ancient newspaper over Natsume's face. In a funny way it was surprising to see him faint and not Masaomi who had a chronic fear of blood and innards. Futo was fast asleep and Emma was keeping a damp towel on his forehead. He looked over at the spot in front of the door where the sludge stain was still at from Pan peeling her skin off….Then he looked at Azusa. His brother hadn't said much since he yelled at Pan and he'd kept his distance from everyone else.

"C-Can you believe it?" Kaname breathed.

Tsubaki looked over. Kaname ran a hand through his hair ruffling the blonde strands.

Kaname looked over at Tsubaki, obviously exhausted, "All this time she's been carrying this burden. It must be sickening to the soul to carry something so heavy."

"But even so-"Rintaro spoke up from his sobbing, "the last three years was the happiest I've ever seen her. She was the happiest with everyone."

Tsubaki looked down at the ground and smiled. Pan, at first, had been a nervous klutz when she'd first met everyone and then she slowly turned into a funny, happy, energetic klutz. Always tripping over nothing, always encouraging each one of them, always the peace keeper and the protective shield when needed. Tsubaki rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. The door opened…..

"Alright." I said stepping into the room.

Everyone looked at me and their eyes seemed dead.

"You won't stay trapped on this submarine for forever. You will all be scattered in groups, placed in hideouts, and guarded until I can eliminate the threat."

Tsubaki looked up at me, making eye contact, "Eliminated?"

I nodded, "The only catch is that Azusa and Tsubaki must accompany Felix, Ivan and I on this mission."

Azusa looked up, "Why?" he asked harshly.

"You two were identified, your names have been chattered over the radio waves, and you are newly acquired targets." I took a wide stance and put my hands behind my back as if giving a report, "The spies were unable to identify Wataru thankfully."

Azusa breathed out, " _Lucky him_."

Tsubaki rolled up his newspaper and chucked it at Azusa. The newspaper flew through the air giving Azusa a solid wallop on the head. Louis kind of laughed at it.

"As far as the groups pair off however you like and I'll make sure you get shipped off accordingly. Everything from clothing to food and entrainment will be provided. Listen to those put in place to guard you and you will all be given phones that connect directly to me. These lines are monitored here so none of our conversations, should they take place, will be secret. Be very careful what you say."

Everyone was silent.

"Any questions?"

Subaru looked up, "That time at the resort…..my hand…..?"

I gave him a somber look, "Part of my transformation is that in order to maintain this body I have to heal rapidly." I looked over at Masaomi, "Those 'blood' samples that you tested and came back as…..unhuman-That is what I gave you, Subaru, to heal your hand."

Grabbing the hem of my tank I lifted it up showing where the disparaging 50 Cal wound once was, "See. I'm healing too."

The hole was nearly gone, the flesh nearly sealed, although a tar black blast scar had been left it would seem. I let my tank fall back down.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him softly, "The compound I gave you won't turn you into a monster like me-"

"Pan!" dad snapped, "Don't-"

I lifted my hand gracefully quieting his protests quickly, "I know what I am. It does not bother me."

"Pandora!"

Suddenly my dad moved from the back, shoving through his sons, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. How long had it been since we'd hugged? The idea hurt me in a new way and I couldn't help but hug him back.

"You are my daughter and no matter what they've done to you you are not a monster." His voice cracked with sorrow and his heavy body shook.

This was no good….It took everything I had to push him away. My dad looked down at me with red rimmed eyes.

I peered around my dad to Mrs. Miwa, "Mrs. Miwa please take care of my father. Keep his heart light."

She, sad as well, nodded once but didn't say a word.

"Alright everyone. Let's go." I rallied them.

Turning my back on my father I held in my tears. I might not come back from what lay ahead.

"Pandora….."Subaru called weakly.

"Yes?" I twisted and looked back.

He smiled, a genuine smile, "Thank you. Really."

I smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Departure and Drop

The mess hall was completely abandoned although it always seemed that my presence had a way of clearing a room. Stainless steel tables, stools, white metal painted floors, walls and heavy duty ceiling with exposed piping. Submarines, for all the more that they offered than their predecessors, were still uglier than sin. I sipped at my coffee reveling in the bitter black liquid. Today was departure day for all of my family, except for Tsubaki and Azusa who had been shackled to me by the admiral, but I couldn't see them off. The soldiers escorting them would have nothing to do with it if I was there so here I was, banished like some dog, to the depths of the submarine.

I held my metal cup in my hands and stared down into its dark contents. Subaru and Emma would be placed in Chicago, Ukyo and Kaname to Austin, Iori and Louis were headed to Ontario Canada, Natsume and Hikaru were going to Cuba, Masaomi and Wataru were going to Milan, Futo and Yusuke were going to Mexico, and dad and Mrs. Miwa were flying off to Brazil. With everyone scattered in such strange places with so much distance apart any type of organized hit would be near impossible. Their transport, soldiers and guards I had selected personal from an inner circle of people owing my many favors for saving them and their families lives. I sipped my coffee.

The work I'd put in years before was paying off now in the best way.

Knock, knock.

I looked up, across the wide mess hall, to the door. Standing in its oval frame was Tsubaki dressed in military fatigues. It was a disturbing sight and he looked out of place in such a thing. Softly I smiled but I made no move to get up or welcome him in. If Tsubaki wanted to come in he would of his own free will not of my asking. Earnestly in my chest my heart yearned that he might come in, walk up to me, hug me, tell me he didn't hate me but at this point I expected anything to happen.

"Why're you sulking down here?" he asked stepping over the threshold, "Aren't you going to see everyone off? They're missing you."

My brothers heavy footsteps echoed in the empty room sounding near to thunder with all the metal around us.

I stopped smiling, "I make the soldiers uneasy." And sipped my coffee, "Besides the last thing they want to see is me I'm sure."

Tsubaki sat down across the table from me and I dared to hope that he was still comfortable around me.

He smiled lopsidedly, "You misunderstand us then." He chuckled pulling my attention, "We still love you….We were just a little shocked at you being a cyborg and all."

I snorted a laugh into my coffee and nearly choked, "I know the feeling."

Without warning Tsubaki reached across the table and gently tilted my chin up and over so that I had to look at him. His eyes were deep plum and bright and full of spark; it took my breath away.

"Smile." He told me simply, "You have the most beautiful smile."

I blinked still frozen by his warm touch.

"Your eyes are so bright now."

I pulled my chin away and looked down at my hands wrapped around my cup, "Tsubaki."

"They'd been dulling after coming here. I was starting to fear that you were dying."

In my chest my heart wrenched tightly.

"Don't force yourself to do this Tsubaki." I offered quickly, sternly, "If you hate me then so be it-"

He stood up abruptly and again my heart twisted in my chest painfully. Was he going to leave now? Did he just come to play a part and now that he was released he was going to walkout? Never come back? Tsubaki walked around the table and hugged me hard from behind nearly over taking me. He hung his head over mine so that I could see only his eyes and wild silvery hair.

"I, we, could never hate you." He said warmly, "I understand, I think we all do, why you couldn't tell us such a thing and were so grateful that you have been protecting us for so long." He softly ran his hand over my hair pulling it back from my face, I craned my neck so that our noses were nearly touching to star into his eyes, "I'm sorry you had to carry such a weight for so long by yourself. These things must be awful for you but you've told us, were here now, I can help you if you need anything. I promise."

The tension that had been tearing up my chest for the last week suddenly broke that a tight rubber band. I let out a soft breath that I had been holding making my brother smile down on me. Tsubaki framed my face gently, leaned down, and kissed my lips lightly. I jerked at the touch.

"I love you Pandora and nothing will change that."

 _Oh crap….._

Azusa sat foreword, leaning his elbows on his thighs, and rubbed his tired aching face. Things had gone to shit in a hurry and he wasn't sure how to get out of it. Being in this cramped, stale place with no air or sunlight or stars…No TV…..no anything that was slightly normal was beginning to put him on edge. He blinked his eyes and then closed them again but it wasn't much better here in the darkness of his mind.

On cue he saw them…..in the mess hall. Pan sitting there, so tiny and lithe, against the shinning stainless steel of the place. He'd wanted to go to her, to make her feel better, but his feet wouldn't obey. His heart beat for her, still, loved her deeply but his brain and his body weren't cooperating. To add insult to injury when he'd finally gotten his body to work with his heart he'd come into seeing his brother kissing Pan. It left Azusa with more questions than answers.

Did Tsubaki actually love her? Was this just still some childish game to him? Did Azusa still even want Pan? The more questions he asked, the more he saw of her, the more confused he was getting. Frustrated he fisted his hair and grunted. A cold shiver ran through him as the tension moved to his stomach to upset it.

"You look like your trying to figure out the meaning of life."

Azusa looked up, surprised by the abrupt interruption in his thoughts, to see Felix. He stepped into the empty multi-bunk room and sat down on the bunk across from Azusa smacking his head on the bunk above as he did. Grunting a profanity and rubbing his head Felix glared at the bunk before looking back at Azusa.

"Felix? Right?" Azusa asked with a sigh.

Felix nodded, "That's right. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come now, I might not be like Pan but I can tell when I'm being lied to." Felix teased in an old voice, "It's better to let it out than let it eat at your soul, son."

Unlike a majority of the crew aboard this submarine Felix was the only one who had a warmth about him. He carried a gun with him but he seemed to fatherly to use it. Azusa ran his hand through his hair, feathering it, and slipped his glasses back on. Felix smiled at him making his face wrinkle and age him. They sat in silence for a long time.

Felix stretched, hitting his head again, and growled, "You know Pandora…..She does things how she wants because they are best for everyone else even though they may be worse for her."

Azusa looked up from the floor.

"Her heart is good, despite what she'd tell you, and her conscience is tender making what's he does all the more wretched and torturous."

"How do you know this? You cannot know the inner workings of someone's mind."

Felix shook his head, "Ah, youth. No I cannot however I can watch her actions, how she moves, speaks and know her inner workings through that. The three years she had with you and your family let her bloom into who she's always been."

Azusa snorted.

"She loves all of you, very dearly, and especially you, Azusa."

He looked to Felix quickly.

"In fact the night that she told her family what she was, what was going on, what she had dragged you into was the night she told me she wanted to give up." Felix sighed and his face turned dark, "She wanted to die, to give herself up to whoever is hunting Chimera, and kill herself because she knew that if she did they would leave you all alone."

Azusa felt his stomach bottom out and his heart clench in his chest.

"She hated what she'd become, she wished she would've died when she'd stepped on the landmine, if only it would've spared everyone this worry and trouble. Most of all she wanted to spare you the trouble and the hurt of ever knowing she existed."

Azusa opened his mouth to respond.

Felix looked the boy square in the eyes, "Out of all the shit she has been through, all the shit she has had to do, all those sleepless nights of reliving what she'd done that was the first time she'd ever told me that. It hurt to hear those teary words from my adoptive daughter and, as I was holding her while she cried over **you** , all I wanted to do was punch your face through the back of your head."

Suddenly Azusa felt like he was in a bad spot. Sitting up straight he leaned away from Felix who chuckled warmly at his reaction.

"Don't worry. Pan loves you very much so I won't hurt you, for now. But let me tell you this, while she never told me what she told you, she did tell me that she found it surprising that she could tell you things she'd never told even me."

Azusa realized that he was probably talking about the rape and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Pandora trusted you, Azusa, to show a wounded side of herself to. That takes amazing trust and amazing love just as you _accepting her as she_ _is_ does-"

"I love Pan." Azusa interrupted, "And what she is is not what has made me mad. She lied to me, to all of us, for so long. That's why I'm angry."

Felix snorted and stood up, smacking his head against the bunk again, "Dammit." He rubbed his head and looked down at Azusa, "Think about it from her point of view instead of your own. What choice did she have?"

Azusa watched Felix leave, "We always have the choice."

He glanced back, halfway through the doorway, and smirked, "Maybe."

Ivan stood in the doorway glaring at Tsubaki. He watched for a long moment while he kissed Pan. How foreword of him to even do so! Clenching his fist Ivan turned away from the door and walked down the hall trying to control his temper. If he lost it now….It wouldn't end well.


	26. Chapter 26

Drop and Splat

The plane was loud, louder than he recalled it being, as he sat back against the only thin wall separating him from a fall to his death. Ivan glared at Tsubaki. The brothers, Azusa and Tsubaki, hadn't been getting along it seemed. It was so obvious that even he, without any skill, could pick up on the animosity between the two while Pandora seemed to turn a blind eye to it. As far as he could see they were both pathetic, worthless, piece of shit stains for even approaching Pandora with such weakling proposals of "love".

Ivan grunted and sighed. A sweet laughter filled the loud cabin pulling his attention to his right. Pandora, all suited up in dark forest camo fatigues, was talking with Felix and laughing. The past three years she'd be completely absent, save for the scattered conversations over the com, from their lives. Missions hadn't been as fun and they'd definitely become harder with only a team of two…..But had she ever laughed like that around him? Them? Surely she'd smiled, Ivan knew she had, but he never remembered her smile being so bright or so wide. He never recalled her laughing so much or being so light or bringing light to wherever she walked. Was it because of them? Ivan glanced over at Azusa and saw the guy watching her with wanting eyes. Had something…..happened between them?

Azusa clenched and unclenched his hands that were rested on his legs. The only thing he could think, that he had really thought in an endless loop, was how all this was crazy. After all his other siblings had departed into protective custody and were flown away they'd traveled along in the submarine to the French ocean where they were immediately taken ashore and driven to a base. The base had been created underground, beneath Paris, in the Catacombs and had done a little bit more than freaked him out. Looking up from his hands Azusa gazed at Pan. She'd shown no fear, no comprehension, not even a glimmer of disturbance towards the walls and ceilings and floors of skulls that had created the place. It just left him wondering what she had done all those years before she'd come to them; before she'd met him.

His eyes drifted from his hands to the gear he'd been given. At the base they'd all dressed out in deep rain forest camo, black combat boots that were heavy, rations to last a month and they didn't look any good really. While Tsubaki and him hadn't been outfitted with anything serious they did get a nine millimeter handgun for protection along with a machete and when they'd been ushered onto the plane Pan had helped them equip their parachutes. Suddenly Azusa's throat felt dry. He glanced up from his boots to Pan, watched as she chatted with Felix, and saw her laugh. His heart fluttered in his chest and even over the humming of the engines, through the aviation ears muffs he'd been given, he could hear its beat in his ears.

The plane air smelled stale, like they'd kept the ancient rusted thing in a hanger for thirty years, and the body of it was rumbling with the shaking of the engines. To the left the cockpit was open, although you had to climb up a ladder to reach it, and the piolets were conversing over their headsets. Tsubaki turned his head up and stared at the tension cable running the length of the plane's makeshift cabin. Attached to it were five shiny silver clips, the kind used for climbing, and hanging from each of those clips were five long bungee type ropes leading to each of them. He knew that the rope was attached to their parachutes but try as he might he couldn't figure out how they were planning to jump from the plane. There were no doors along the sides and no, from as best he could tell, no drop out hatch in the floor.

Tsubaki leaned forward, towards Pan, "Hey Pan!" he called into his headset, "What kind of plane is this?!"

Ivan gave him a sour look before looking away to the back of the plane. Pan excused herself from Felix who stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

"It's a Curtiss XF15C!" she replied back.

Out of everyone she was the only one not wearing any ear protection although she seemed to have her own microphone in a choker type black band round her neck. Her voice came over crystal clear and cut off the racket of the machine when she spoke.

"I've never heard of such a thing!"

Pan smiled warmly.

"Look alive!" Felix's voice came over the radio, "ETA two minutes!"

Pan stood up as Felix sat back down, "You wouldn't have! You're too young!"

"Too young!" Tsubaki smirked at her playfully, "I'm twenty-four and your seventeen!"

She shook her head as she followed along the cable towards the center of the plane. Ivan lifted his feet and crossed his arms in front of his chest giving the brother a smug look. Pan stretched up onto her toes and grabbed hold of the cable.

"I was flying this World War two hunk of junk when I was twelve!" she lifted a foot and stomped it against the floor.

"World War Two!" Azusa barked.

The floor abruptly opened up, like lazy loading dock doors, revealing the world below. Suddenly the outside world came rushing in, threatening to pull them out, and the brothers scrambled in their seats to get away from the gaping maw. Ivan laughed hotly at their panic and Tsubaki glared at him. Pan moved along the cable, shimming out of the way of the opening, then touched down.

"You two go ahead!" I called from the far end, "I'm going to help Tsubaki and Azusa!"

Felix nodded. Standing up I watched as he unhooked his leash from the cable then jumped and saw my siblings watch with opening mouths of horror and shock. Ivan followed next and, giving me a smile and a wink, he jumped two. All three of us left behind watched as the two seemed to blend in with the canape as they were freefalling towards the earth. I looked up from the world below to my brothers.

"Ready?!"

Azusa looked as pale as a sheet and Tsubaki gulped down the lump in his throat. Reaching up I unhooked their tethers along with my own and tossed them aside. At the sound of the clunking a piolet looked back at us and I gave him a salute of respect. He smiled once, gave me a nod, and looked ahead. Stepping up onto the hard metal seats I came to stand behind my brothers then leaned forward between them.

"The worst part is this right here!" I told them encouragingly.

Tsubaki looked over at me, "What's the best?!"

I smiled and shoved them foreword.

"When it's over!"

Both Tsubaki and Azusa scrambled, like cats over water, trying to keep their balance as they fell through the bomb drop hatch. I couldn't help but laugh because I'd done the same thing my first time. Waving goodbye to the piolets I jumped myself out into the open air. Out of the plane the world had become very wide and very deep and very bright. The air was cold and refreshing filling my lungs but chilling my face. Just below I could see Tsubaki and Azusa flailing in the air like baby birds.

" **AZUSA WE'RE GUNNA DIE**!" Tsubaki yelled.

Azusa remained silent. Pulling in my arms and legs I shot down towards the two, reaching them only seconds later, the wind screamed in my ears and then I expanded my limbs out again slowing my descent. Tsubaki to my left and Azusa to my right and below us Ivan and Felix were leading the way. I grabbed each of my brothers hands.

"Oh come on!" I called as they looked over at me, "I wouldn't just let you fall unless I was coming with you!"

Tsubaki, while he looked terrified, managed a smile but Azusa just looked scared and lost.

"Extend your arms and legs out and we'll fall slower!"

They did as I said and we caught air suddenly putting distance between us and Felix and Ivan. The wind went from a scream to a dull howl.

"Look up! Look around!" I told them.

The world from this point of view, from a birds eye view, was something not many could ever see. Before them, behind them, all about them the world was spread out. As high as we were we could see the curvature of the earth, beyond the atmosphere to the darkness of space, the plains of trees and the mountains that dared to challenge them. Below us birds flew by, bright tropical parrots, and the vapor of clouds clung to us as we fell through them. I watched my brothers as they looked around and slowly released their hands. So caught up in awe they didn't seem to notice.

Azusa looked over towards Pan. She pulled in her arms and legs and sped downwards towards Felix and Ivan. The air made him wobble a bit as the stabilization she'd provided was gone. Tsubaki didn't seem to notice caught up in the scenery around him. Pan knocked into Felix and Ivan, laughing playfully, and barrel rolled away from them. Ivan took chase rolling underneath Felix and chasing after Pan. He watched the two shove and push each other, laughing, like best friends as they raced up and down through the sky. Felix just shook his head and focused on the forest below. His heart pinched seeing the two interact in such a way.

Felix raced ahead, pulling my attention, and pulled his chute. I shoved Ivan aside, giving him room, and he pulled his. Opening my limbs I drifted back up to wear Tsubaki and Azusa waited.

"Ok! Time for the show!" I called out to them.

The air that had once been chilly was quickly turning humid and the canape, which once looked like a blanket, was becoming more defined.

"Pull your cord on my count!"

Both took hold of their chutes. We fell passed Ivan and Felix who were softly floating down towards the forest.

"3…2…1!"

Both tugged at their cords. Tsubaki's chute opened up with a loud flap and he was suddenly jerked up and away into the space above us but Azusa's chute didn't open. His cord came completely off having no effect.

"Pull your back up!"

"Pandora!" Felix yelled.

Azusa found his backup and gave it a pull but nothing happened _ **. Fuck**_! I grabbed hold of Azusa and quickly hooked him onto my chute harness. It wasn't something meant to carry the weight of two people but it had to work for now. I pulled my rip cord.

Tsubaki shouted downwards, "Pan! Azusa!"

"Take care of Tsubaki you two!"

My chute opened with a flutter, the wind caught it up with a violent yank, and the material tore. The tear changed our trajectory swinging us off to the left sharply. Azusa's weight slammed into me then downwards as I reached for the steering toggles. The rough straps scraped at my palms as I attempted to steer us back to the right towards the drop point hidden in the trees. We were descending too fast and the tear suddenly opened up the chute. We plummeted downwards and crashed through the canape.

Grabbing hold of Azusa I cut our straps, releasing him from me, as angry trees swatted, scrapped and tugged at us. We suddenly turned horizontal and began to tumble, smacking into thick vines, I hit a tree branch on my back breaking it at the base from the tree. Azusa rolled away from me. I grabbed his arm as I fell with the branch and twisted around giving the movement enough force that I flung him up high into safety.

"Pandora!" Ivan yelled angrily.

The ground met my back, " **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" and my spine snapped.

My right eye blurred and seized like it was getting bad reception. There was a gaping hole in the canape above me, I inhaled sharply feeling my lung collapse, causing leaves and sticks and dirt to rain down on me. All I could do was close my eyes and hope there weren't any giant spiders headed my way.

"Pan! Pan!" Azusa yelled down.

I could make him out as a dark shadow against the brilliant light breaking through the tree tops.

"A-Are you hurt?!" my breath whistled as I felt my body trying to rebuild my flattened lung.

In the tree I could make out Azusa shifting about, slipping from branch to branch, in an effort to reach the ground but he didn't answer me. I tried to sit up but I couldn't feel my legs.

"Azusa!" I barked as I fine-tuned my ears to hear into the distance.

Much unknown to my siblings this forest was dangerous. There were large predators, hostile native tribes and there could even be other agents around. Azusa jumped form a low branch, landing on his feet with a thick grunt, and hurried towards me. A toucan called from a tree in the distance.

"Pandora!"

Azusa reached me, kicking up the soft earth, as I heard Ivan yelling for me from the west.

"Pan!"

Tsubaki followed suit. Was everyone trying to signal the natives?!

"You guys shut up!" I sneered loudly.

Azusa looked me up and down, turning pale as a ghost, and his hands stopped short of touching me, "Wh-What do I do?" he asked shakily.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, "What do-"and looked down.

Suddenly Tsubaki, Ivan and Felix burst in on the scene through some thick foliage. Ivan dropped to his knees, skidding up to me, and knocked Azusa away like a rag doll. I rolled my eyes and looked back down to my torso. When I'd landed I'd landed on top of a dead sapling and it'd run me through. There was crimson soaking into my shirt and the hardened little tree had torn through my fatigues. I looked down at Azusa who was shaking and Tsubaki who could only stare in horror.

I looked over at Ivan, "Well I've had worse."

Ivan laughed and grabbed my hand helping me sit up, "Again-"

"Don't move her!" Azusa blurted, "We need to stop the bleeding!"

Felix circled around us, AK-47 drawn and sweeping the surrounding forest for targets, "Were gunna have some company if you guys don't get moving." He warned.

"Ivan I snapped my spine again." I told him sheepishly.

Lifting my arm he twisted his back towards me and hauled me up off the ground, "Don't worry I brought the kit."

Being piggy-backed wasn't my idea of fun but, for the time being, it would have to do. Already I could feel sweat rolling down Ivan's back from where we touched.

"Incoming." Felix grunted.

"Azusa! Tsubaki! Get over here now!" I barked.

My brothers scrambled towards us, Ivan dropped my feet to the ground and reached into my wound to my spine pinching a cable that ran along it. The pinched cable pulled at my legs forcing them to stand stiff. Out of the thick foliage surrounding us a tribe came into view. They were armed with spears and knives, not completely formidable weapons but I knew they were poison dipped which would prove bothersome. The native tribe to this area were an ancient people. They were short with mud colored skin and tattooed faces. Out of all of them, both men and women, a young man stepped forward and the bone tooth pierced through his bottom lip gave him the rank of chief. His dark eyes sized me up hastily.

"Otto un topar maya."

I stared at him for a moment. His grip on his spear turned tense.

"Otto un topar maya!" he repeated angrily.

Behind me I felt Tsubaki and Azusa's eyes on my back.

I cleared my throat, "Fo mar et unta cer seesa."

"What do they want?" Felix asked.

" _Well they want to know why….I'm here_." I replied.

The chief's face began to turn an angry red, "Togunta! Fela notch toque topar!"

"He asks why you've brought the demon back into their land."

Next to me I felt Ivan go tense, his hand drifting down to the handgun at his side, "Tell them where were heading."

The cable in my back we begiing to burn as it was being pinched so I hoped to finish this quickly.

"Suel goftan no mar doruggar-"

Azusa watched the exchange. How did Pan known such a language?! It sounded like something that should've died long ago. It was harsh and short and rough sounding. His eyes drifted down her back to the gaping hole that was there…..and Ivan's hand that was covered in blood as he seemed to be holding something on her spine. How much machine was she really?

"Cercer!"

He looked up at the sudden bark. The natives that had joined them quickly stepped back instantly blending in with the surrounding forest. It left him feeling very uneasy and sick to his stomach.

"Okay. They're gone. Let's get the hell out of here before they change their minds." Pan grunted.

Tsubaki watched as Ivan released Pan's spine, she collapsed like a noddle, and he caught her in his arms. Lifting her up like a princess he began walking, in what seemed, like a random direction. Tsubaki hurried to keep up at Ivan's swift pace with Azusa following and Felix bringing up the rear.

"What was all that about?" Tsubaki asked.

Ivan looked down at her, "You don't have to answer that."

Pan rolled her eyes but looked over at him nonetheless, "That was a nameless tribe lost to this forest. There are a lot of them around here."

The forest earth beneath his boots was quickly turning soggy, "Why-Why did they call you a demon? You don't look any different than us."

She smirked, "very observant Tsubaki."

"Stop asking questions." Ivan growled threatening at him, "You're being annoying."

"Ivan be nice." Pan looked back to Tsubaki and then ahead through the forest, "It happened a long time ago when I was first 'commissioned'."

Tsubaki repeated, "Commissioned?"

She nodded, "It was our first mission together, after a year of training together, we were sent here."

Tsubaki glanced back at Felix who'd taken on a somber sad look as he listened and scanned the forest around them ready to fire.

"We were supposed to find a rogue operative in the area but…..something went bad in me and I ended up butchering half the village."

Tsubaki looked back to Pan and the bile in her voice made his heart ache, "Ended up…."

Ivan sighed out a growl, "It was Pandora's first time _awake_ and the machine part of her went hay wire. It caused her to open up a talent not readily predicted beforehand."

"Talent?" Tsubaki looked over at Ivan, "What talent-"

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, "Now shut up and march! We have a lot of ground to cover. Pandora get some sleep and I'll fix you up when we get to the base."


	27. Chapter 27

"This is your base?" Tsubaki scoffed as they stopped to catch their breaths.

They'd been hiking for hours over hard, mushy terrain, through swamps and quick sand riddled plains. Sweat covered every inch of him, dirt was in every crease, and he marveled at how Ivan could carry Pan, her gear and his own for such a distance. In the distance the sun was setting although it wasn't easy to see through the claustrophobic canape above. The sounds of the wild began to change from energetic to lethargic and paced.

"Don't let the outside fool you." Felix responded with a chuckle as he came to stand next to Tsubaki, "Because it's pretty much just as crappy inside as outside."

Azusa frowned at the odd man as he chuckled and headed down the sloping hillside towards the decrepit building. Tsubaki marveled at the bizarre thing. It was a concrete structure, very square, with no windows on the bottom floor but the second and third floor were riddled with them. Moss, vine, flowering things were clinging to the building, climbing all over it, in an attempt to destroy it. On the roof there was a primitive radio tower that looked fairly new even though one of the support struts was broken and it leaned to one side.

"Tsubaki."

He looked back at his brother who looked frightened beneath the facade of non-interest. Ivan, carrying Pan, headed down the trail Felix had taken so he followed and Azusa pulled up the rear.

I opened my eyes and felt the heat of the air on my skin. A few feet away I could hear soft snoring so I craned my neck to see the source. Tsubaki was sprawled out on his sleeping bag, on the dusty floor, fast asleep. Quickly I sat up, wiggling my toes, and knocked the snake crawling over his leg away. It hissed and slithered away into the darkness. Rubbing my eyes I gazed around. Felix was fast asleep, Ivan was missing and undoubtedly playing guard, and across the room, standing out on a rusted fire escape, was Azusa. _Why isn't he asleep_?

Slowly I stood up causing a dull ache in my lower back. Ivan had fixed me up before I passed out but I hadn't imagined I'd recover this quickly. Stepping over Tsubaki, the sleeping rock, I glanced around the massive room for any threats. We set up camp on the highest floor, booby-trapped the empty windows, and blocked off all the doors in case of a night raid. Until we knew who our target was we were vulnerable. I walked across the room towards Azusa who was bathe din moonlight.

" _Hey…_."he jumped at my whisper, " _its dangerous to be out here right now_."

Azusa turned towards me but remained guarded. Stepping out from the building I felt the fire escape rattle and shake under my presence.

" _How are you feeling_?" he asked softly.

I smirked, " _One advantage to being a monster is you're hard to break_."

He turned his gaze aside and stared out into the forest. Even though he couldn't see it I could make out the panther stalking the boar. The brush rattled, the boar screamed, and then it went still again. Azusa shifted and tried to ignore the food chain happen just a few levels below. Stepping up to match him I leaned on the fire escape banister. A long silence fell on us and I suddenly felt like the distance between us was only widening. What could I say? What was there to say? For once I had no words to offer us.

" _Um….Azusa…..I'm sorry_." I put out there into the gap, " _I know it doesn't make a difference or amount to anything but I am really sorry-_ "

" **Stop apologizing**."

He sounded angry and I wanted to shirk away into the darkness, where I'd always belonged, but I fought against the urge.

Azusa looked down at me, " _What you are is no concern of mine. It doesn't bother me. But the fact that you_ _ **lied**_ _…all this time to every one of us that's what_ _ **pisses**_ _me off_."

I put my hand on my hip, " _And if I'd told you or any of my siblings would you have believed me? Would it have done you any good? Chimera would've still been leaked and none of you would've been able to defend yourselves let alone see the threat coming_."

Azusa opened his mouth, ready to give me a lashing, but quickly shut it thinking better to say nothing. I gave a snort and a short nod.

" _But it doesn't matter anyways_." I waved my hand loftily at him, " _Once the source of the chimera leak is found I will go back with Felix and Ivan and you will go back with your family. Our paths will never cross again should you so wish it._ " I pushed off the banister feeling angry and headed back in, " _If I were you I would get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a shit shoot._ "

Tsubaki cracked open his eye and watched Pan walk out of the room, shoulders hunched in anger, an aura of distress cloaking her. Reaching the only door she was careful to step over the twin red lasers of a claymore and disappeared down the dark stairwell beyond. He sat up onto his elbows and glared at Azusa standing out on the walkway. Feeling around in the dark Tsubaki found an old stapler, broken and rusted beyond repair, and chucked it at his brother. It hit Azusa, hard, in the back of the head and nearly sent him over the rickety railing.

Azusa looked back into the room, a scowl on his face, as he rubbed the back of his head, " **Tsubaki**!"

" **Quit being a dick**!" Tsubaki barked lowly.

His brother turned from the railing and came into the darkness of the room. Azusa plopped down on his sleeping bag, hitting the concrete floor, and hissed at the pain.

Tsubaki sat up all the way, " _Serves you right_."

Ignoring his brother Azusa laid down and turned his back to him.

" _Shouldn't you be asleep_." Azusa growled.

Tsubaki kicked at Azusa's legs, " _Will you just give it up already! Stop being an asshole and just tell Pan you forgive her_!"

" _Who said I did_?"

" _Oh…so you don't forgive her_?"

Azusa snorted.

" _Forgiveness leads the way to love, you know_."

Silence.

" _Or do you not love her anymore either_?" Tsubaki hissed.

" **Did I say that**?"

Tsubaki frowned, " _So you still love her but you refuse to forgive her_?"

" **Maybe so**."

" _Then you can't really love her if you can't forgive her_."

Azusa sat up abruptly, red in the face, " **What does it matter to you?! What do you care?! You want her?! You can have her!"**

Quickly Tsubaki stood up, kicking his brothers feet, "You just lost the best person in the world, brother, the best person."

Azusa snorted, his blood pumping, " _A liar and a murderer is all she is now."_

"Hey Pandora." Ivan greeted as she came down the stairs, "Can't sleep?"

With a heavy thump she sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, on the dark stairwell. Things were starting to follow a familiar pattern. Pandora rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"You know I get fidgety before we go subterranean." She muttered.

Ivan lifted his arm and pulled her close to him but, unlike all the other times, she didn't fidget under his touch. If anything she seemed quite relaxed with it and it left him wondering what the last three years with the Asahina's had done. Ivan shifted pulling her even closer and she leaned into the crook of his arm burying her face in his shoulder. Now he was beginning to worry.

" _Pandora…_?" he whispered into her hair.

She suddenly gasped in deep, "H-How is it that I could fuck it all up like this?"

Her voice was teary, sobbing and weak. It was something he'd NEVER heard her do. Quickly, clumsily Ivan set his AK-47 down on the rotten metal stairs and wrapped her up in his arms. Pan had started to shake and tremble as the sobbing tears sank deeper into her chest.

"Pan? Pandora-"

"The worst part of it all is that I still love him Ivan!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I don't know how to not! How could I fuck this up so badly?!"

Her strained voice filled the narrow stairwell making his ears ring. Ivan held onto Pan tighter trying to calm this strange storm. He stared out, over her head, to the forest beyond the building entrance. There was no one there.

Pan cried against his neck, "He was my first everything Ivan!"

At that statement Ivan felt his blood boil immediately. His hand drifted up her side and buried itself into her hair.

"Pandora…"he spoke softly, calmly, deeply into her ear, "he was never good enough for you."

Pandora sniffled, "Don't say that." and pulled away, "It's not nice." She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Her eyes were watery, the lids were red just from a bit of crying, and her cheeks had flushed. Ivan felt his heart throb in his chest. She wiped the tears from her eyes, apologizing clumsily, and looked up at him with a meek smile. Whatever was happening here was bad and he knew it but he ignored the red flags. Ivan reached for the side of her face, cupping her jaw, and closed the distance before she could flee. At his touch she reared back into the rusted railing, making it thunder weakly, and he captured her slightly swollen lips.

"Ivan!" she gasped trying to pull away.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head to the railing. She kicked and yelled so he kissed her quickly to silence the sound. Her lips were sweet and full. All of a sudden she stopped struggling.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, " _Remember what I told you, Pandora, that we are your family. You're only family. No one knows you better, your past, your habits, your heart like us._ "

Her eyes watched him intently but, frustratingly, they revealed nothing to him. Pandora had gone into soldier mode.

"I loved you first before he was around. I love you still…..Why can't you-"Ivan begged.

"If you pin her in a corner the answer you receive will not be the one you want."

Both Pan and Ivan turned their gazes aside, up the stairs, towards Tsubaki who was standing at the top looking down on the unwelcomed scene. Tsubaki hurried down the steps but didn't take his glare off of Ivan. Pan took the opportunity to slip from his grasp as Ivan got to his feet and stood his ground. Tsubaki came chest to chest with Ivan.

"Back off." Tsubaki threatened.

Ivan squinted up at him, "What. You. Gunna. Do. About. It."

Tsubaki shoved Ivan back and he tripped down the last few steps. Pandora slipped by, stopping Ivan from falling onto his ass, and snatched up the gun propped against the railing. Quickly Tsubaki rushed down the stairs and clocked Ivan with a right hook sending Ivan teetering back several steps.

"Tsubaki! Don't!" Pandora gasped.

Ivan righted himself and threw a hay maker but Tsubaki dodged it, shifted his feet, and hit Ivan again with a weak left but it cracked his nose spilling blood.

"Stop it!"

Pan jumped between them both, dropping the gun to the floor with a loud clunk, and as they both leapt for one another she shoved them back with her palms. Tsubaki and Ivan staggered backs lamming into the walls.

"Both of you knock it off!" she snarled angrily, "We'll all die if we're going to eat our own tails damn it!"

Tsubaki pushed himself away from the wall and dusted his shirt off. Ivan wiped his bloody nose.

"Pan, can you come with me, please?" he asked heading towards the stairs.

Pan nodded once and handed the gun back to Ivan who only watched Tsubaki go with a glare. Up the stairs he went, listening to Pandora following closely behind, and was relieved. They reached the second level, which was absolutely pitch black, and automatically Pandora took his arm to guide him.

" _Is there anyone here Pan_?" he whispered.

" _Just a few rats but nothing else_."

He stopped walking.

" _I'm so sorry Tsubaki! Are you alright_?" she asked quickly, " _Did he hurt you_?"

Tsubaki couldn't help but smile a silly smile as he felt her shaky hands begin to examine his face. He wondered how she could even see in such darkness but, then again, it wouldn't be completely impossible that she could see in the dark. Lifting his hands Tsubaki gently interlaced his fingers with hers and let their hands hang down by their sides. Pandora stilled.

" _Pandora_ -"

" _T-Tsubaki, please, not now_." She whimpered.

Sighing Tsubaki let his head fall foreword and clumsily rested his forehead against hers trying to erase what had happened moments before.

" _I heard what you said_ …"he whispered, " _about my brother_."

Pandora's fingers loosened around his so he hugged her tightly leaving no space between their bodies.

" _I'm not going to hit on you or anything. I know there are other things going on right now but, when it's all done, I want to be with you_."

She inhaled sharply and unevenly.

Tsubaki hurried on, " _I love you, the real you, all of you and while I can't be anything like Azusa…..I can't be your first anything or as special as him I promise I will love you the best I can. I know there is a part of your heart that will always belong to Azusa but, if you want to, and if you can make room for me…..I promise you will laugh and smile every day because that is what makes me happiest_."

For a long time they stood very still, his arms wrapped about her, and then finally she hugged him back.

" _Tsubaki…_.."she breathed into his chest, " _I don't know what the future holds but that sounds like a very bad deal for you._ "

" _I will love every piece of you that you give me and I will put them back together if you'll let me. Keep this with you and when you're ready, when the time is right, give me an answer. Please_."

" _Okay, Tsubaki, okay_."

In his chest his heart was racing but his stomach was sick.


	28. Chapter 28

Subterranean

It was early morning, before the sun had a real thought of peeking over the dense forest tops, when I went to wake them.

Crouching down between the brothers I shook each gently, " _Tsubaki…..Azusa…."_

They both groaned at me incoherently and rolled away.

"Such care and devotion to such worms." Ivan mocked.

I ignored him and laughed when I heard Felix sock him in the shoulder. Again I shook the brothers and that's when Azusa opened one hazy amethyst eye. He regarded me for a sleepy second and then suddenly sat up in a panic.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!" he blurted.

Tsubaki sat up, still half asleep, and slapped his brother, "Quiet!"

I stood up and backed away from them joining Felix who was preparing the brothers packs. Over my shoulder I glanced towards the door where Ivan was standing watch, a shadow against the darkness, looking pale and angry. I kind of felt bad because, I knew from his point of view, I'd taken the defensive towards him instead of Tsubaki. Sighing I rubbed my eyes. _When did this all get so complicated_?

Felix lifted the military packs off a rotting desk, "Boys get up or I'll wake you up."

"Oh please do." Ivan snickered.

I gave him a sharp glance. Slowly Tsubaki and Azusa got to their feet, hair a mess, morning breath and foggy eyed. Felix handed them their packs which were loaded down with many useful things. Turning to the desk I prepared two forty-fives, brushed a solid black color, with incendiary fire-ice rounds. They were powerful, painful and could take down any opponent that might come against the two.

"Pan?" Tsubaki asked with a yawn.

They'd been given Kevlar vests but the weak things were nothing compared to Ivan and Felix's' Dragon Armor. I picked up the guns and walked towards my brothers as they pulled on their packs.

"Here. Take these." I handed each a gun, "I know nether of you have used guns before-"

Ivan interrupted loudly, "So you give them guns?!"

"-don't put your finger in the trigger until you're ready to shoot, point at nothing you're not willing to kill, and whatever you point at you had better kill otherwise your dead. Got it?"

Azusa suddenly turned a very sickly shade of white. Reaching foreword towards him, he lurched back from my touch, so I reached towards Tsubaki side instead. I pulled a piece of gear from his pack and put it on him.

"Were going underground, there won't be any light of any kind, so you'll have to wear these." I flipped a switch with a crisp pluck.

Tsubaki clumsily looked around, "Hey this is pretty cool!"

The night vision specs weren't really bulky, like mainstream military used, but they did make the wearer kind of look like a long eyed bug.

"You have some too Azusa. Try them on and fit them." I encouraged him with a weak smile.

He did as I said. With the boys outfitted Felix and Ivan pulled their night vision on over their eyes and flipped them on.

"Now once we go underground you stay behind all of us." I told the duo, "You do as we say and we'll make it out alive."

Tsubaki looked at me, "Why're we going underground?"

"This place was a false base." Ivan snapped, "The message was transmitted from underground which means all the technology to do that is down there."

"It also means that its most likely a base for something and is still secretly active." Felix groaned as he headed towards the stairs.

I looked at Azusa and Tsubaki, "So stay close, if the lights come on take those things off because they'll be useless, and do as we say. Got it?"

Both nodded once. Turning I headed towards Ivan and Felix, snatching up my AK, and the brothers brought up the back. We headed down the rickety metal stairs careful not to rip the things from their moorings and send us falling down three stories.

"Pan, how come you don't have any of these things?" Tsubaki whispered behind me.

I smirked over my shoulder, "Mines built-in." and tapped my right temple.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs we took around them sharply and headed down the dark hall that stretched out behind them. The air here was particularly cold and stale and smelled of grease…An odd smell for an abandoned place. Felix took the lead, as Ivan fell back to me, gun drawn and level.

" _I found it last night_." He whispered, " _It leads at least eight miles below the earth and someone put a lot of work into it._ "

The hallway dead ended into nothing but there was a clearly defined square cut into the pale concrete. Felix fell back along with Ivan while I moved ahead. The slab was very well fit into its spot so just lifting the thing wouldn't work. Lifting my right arm I brought my fist down against the cement and it exploded into chunks sending a thick plume of dust up into the air turning it all thick. Concrete fell away into the passageway below. Without waiting I jumped down into the passage, dropping onto my elbows and knees, and started crawling through the passage.

Someone had been transporting things through the tunnel. The walls showed distress with deep digs and scrapes from the moving of equipment. Behind me I could hear everyone grunting as they struggled to fit in the compact space. A rat scampered along the tunnel ignoring us as we caught up. _"I love you, the real you, all of you and while I can't be anything like Azusa…..I can't be your first anything or as special as him I promise I will love you the best I can. I know there is a part of your heart that will always belong to Azusa but, if you want to, and if you can make room for me…..I promise you will laugh and smile every day because that is what makes me happiest"_ Tsubaki's words came flooding into my brain as the tunnel suddenly came to a T junction.

Left or right? One was surely a trap. I looked up at the walls for signs of damage like I'd seen all along the main tunnel. " _I will love every piece of you that you give me and I will put them back together if you'll let me. Keep this with you and when you're ready, when the time is right, give me an answer. Please_." I shook my head. This was not something I needed to be thinking about in the middle of a mission. Taking the tunnel on the left I followed it several feet down until I saw drag marks again.

" _Come this way_."

They followed. The further I progressed down the tunnel the more it began to widen up. The walls began to shrink back and the ceiling and floor began to open up. Ahead I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Ten feet from the open tunnel end I jumped up onto my feet, gun at the ready, and slinked along the wall towards the light. From where I stood I peeked out into the world beyond the tunnel.

This place was definitely an active base. There were metal stairs leading up to the tunnel mouth, which explained how anything got pushed through the tunnel, because it was easily thirty feet off the ground. Ugly industrial fluorescents flickered and hummed from the ceiling where they were suspended by heavy cables. They shined down on a lab. Men and women in white lab coats and goggles were chattering back and forth, hurrying around long lab tables with clipboards and scribbling pens. The air in this place smelled like nail salon chemicals mixed with death. While there were many scientists there weren't very many soldiers. Only a dozen in total and they were under powered only being equipped with nine millimeters.

A male lab coat took up a petri dish from under a smoking tube, placed it in a box, and hurried it from the table to the back of the warehouse. Two twin doors slid open, their glass coated with blue tint, and closed with a sigh. Whatever was beyond those doors had to be pretty important if they had to keep it away from everything else. Giant crates, smoking with nitrogen, had been haphazardly stacked all over the warehouse.

" _What is it_?"

Ivan was suddenly next to me.

I shrugged, " _I don't know but I smell blood_."

" _How do you want to handle this_?"

Tsubaki, standing at the back of group, watched as Felix, Ivan and Pandora conversed by the mouth of the tunnel. It was something he'd noticed recently that, while Pan was the littlest, she seemed to be the leader. Felix and Ivan obviously regarded her highly to ask her her plan of action but often it seemed like she used herself as a battering ram. Again his stomach clenched tightly, angrily, as he thought about his words spoken last night. What would the likely hood be that she would choose him? Over Azusa? Was this even right to put her in such a corner? Tsubaki shook his head and focused ahead.

" _We need to get back to that room and find out what they've got going on_."

Ivan nodded, " _The antenna on the roof is still active so they could send out a distress signal._ "

I looked at Ivan, " _Its short range isn't it_?"

" _The active part is but the long range transmitter was broken a while ago. Most likely right after Chimera was sent_."

I bit my lip. Tucked away, in the far left corner, was an ancient soviet piece of shit radio board. Painted green its screens were active with light and even radar but it wasn't sweeping for anything. The guards, four of which were stationary around the makeshift fore-lab, looked board out of their minds and the other eight of the dozen were wandering around among the crates, guns locked in holsters, looking board. In the far right corner two were making out behind a couple of stacks of crates. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Ivan and Felix, " _Ivan, take out that radio, Felix I want you to help me take out the guards and you two_ -"I pointed at Azusa and Tsubaki, " _provided suppressive fire._ "

" _You're going to have them do that_?!" Ivan snapped.

I glared over at him, " _They can do that much_!"

" _They'll shoot once of us! They're idiots_!"

" _Ivan-_ "I put my hand over his mouth firmly, " _have I ever led you wrong? Have I ever gotten you a bullet in the ass?_ "

His dark eyes regarded me softly as he shook his head lightly.

" _Very good. We'll be fine, all of us, if we do our jobs_."

Looking back I waved foreword Tsubaki and Azusa to come close. Felix and Ivan sunk back into the tunnel as they prepped a few key items for what was to come next. Tsubaki and Azusa knelt next to me.

" _I want you two to provide suppressive fire, got it_?" I pointed at Tsubaki, " _Anyone down there tries to shoot at us, and they all will, I want you to shoot at the. Azusa any one shoots at you two you shoot them first. Got it_?"

Azusa looked sweaty and nervous.

I clapped my hand on his shoulder, " _Don't worry so much. You either do good or you won't and we'll handle whatever might come of it_."

For the first time since the crap had hit the fan Azusa looked at me, not through me, and there was concern in his eyes. All I could do was chuckle, hand Tsubaki my gun, and stand up. This was just a text book run so it would be easy.

" _You two ready_?"

Felix and Ivan gave me the thumbs up. Turning back to the room I reached up, along my neck, to the base of my skull and felt for a button just under the skin. Giving the button a twist I opened my mouth and a high frequency whine emitted from me into the warehouse below. Everyone took notice instantly, covering their ears and cowering down, then the lights exploded turning everything into pitch darkness. I closed the mouth and Felix, Ivan and I went to work.

Before he knew it she was gone; slipped into the darkness as if she were the darkness herself. Azusa held his gun tightly, painfully tight, while Tsubaki looked down the sight of Pan's AK-47. The trio split up as gun fire from the guards lit up the darkness. The people in lab coats rushed around gathering things from the tables and hurrying to the secret room beyond the blue doors.

Ivan darted towards the radio in the far left corner. Pan and Felix took their attentions to the dark. Pan jumped, from a flat start, and soared up onto a stack of big crates. Pulling out her gun she gave one shot, the soldiers head exploded out the back, and his body hit the cement floor. Sparks filled the dark as Ivan thrashed at the radio, tearing out wires and motherboards; he was rushed by two soldiers which he took down with several shots.

Felix shoved over a stack of crates, they slowly toppled, and crashed to the floor spilling organs, liquid and blood bags everywhere. He clotheslined a running soldier, taking him to the ground, then stepped on his throat crushing his windpipe.

 _Zing_!

Something whizzed passed them, Azusa heard it bounce around in the tunnel to their backs, so he lifted his gun and fired back. Tsubaki lifted his gun and gave a short burst. The darkness was lit up but zooming lightening bugs only to go dark seconds later. Pan dodged around Tsubaki's sloppy fire, hit the wet patch on the floor, and slid into an oncoming guard. The two smacked into one another and he drew a knife. Pan snapped his wrist with one hand, kicked out his feet, and followed him down with her hand. His body hit the floor and was smashed into it.

Someone suddenly came up behind her and she was pulled back sharply around the neck. Azusa felt his heart drop to his bowels. Pan struggled to get her feet on the ground as she was lifted up by the neck. He leveled his gun and fired a single shot but it struck her in the shoulder. Pan clawed at the strangers arm, tightly wrapped around her neck, tearing at flesh and drawing blood.

" **PANDORA**!" Azusa barked trying to pull Ivan and Felix's attention towards her.

More shots were fired at them. Tsubaki let another short burst go. Azusa zeroed in on her attackers face, finger on the trigger…..The stranger gave her neck a violent twist and her body went limp crumpling to the floor.

" **P-PANDORA**!" Azusa yelled in anger.

Azusa jumped down from the tunnel nearly missing the ladder and falling thirty feet to a concrete floor. The man grabbed Pandora and quickly dragged her away.

" **PANDORA! PANDORA! PANDORA**!"


	29. Chapter 29

The Hitch in the Getty-Up

Ivan was huddled over a table talking to his superiors who seemed just normal everyday business men in grey suites. The lab had been flooded by soldiers who were busy packing up evidence and hauling it up to the surface. Felix was directing the effort. Azusa felt irritated and restless down in his bones. He'd told Ivan and Felix that Pandora had been taken in the chaos but they never said a word. Instead they just continued as if it was any other day. Both him and Tsubaki were kept away from any proceedings, shoved away in a little corner, doomed to watch as everything slowly proceeded.

"Why aren't they doing anything?!" Azusa yelled.

With all the racket from choppers and machines no one could hear him save for Tsubaki. Tsubaki, who was reclined on a partially broken crate, just watched him pace back and forth arms crossed in front of his chest. Azusa looked at Tsubaki and went back to pacing.

"What do you care?" Tsubaki hissed menacingly.

Azusa stopped pacing and looked over at his brother incredulously.

Tsubaki puffed out his chest, "Just the other night you said Pan was a monster. Why should you care about a monster?"

"You pinned me in a bad spot!" Azusa shot back squaring up to his brother.

"So you turn your back on your "love"-"Tsubaki stood up meeting his brothers challenge, "just because you got pushed into a bad spot?! You're an idiot!"

Azusa threw a right hook striking his brother on the nose. Blood burst from Tsubaki and drizzled down his face.

Ivan looked up from the map on the table and over at the brothers. The soldiers had stopped working to gawk at the two. They were fighting each other, had drawn blood, and it made Ivan smile. Standing up tall he crossed his arms in front of him and watched the duel continue. Maybe he'd just let these idiots kill themselves instead of someone else. Their forms were sloppy and their hits were weak, like a child's, but Ivan recognized that Tsubaki might have some potential. Azusa came in with a left hook but stepped to far forward into his brothers inner range and that's when Tsubaki brought up a swift upper cut. Azusa's jaw cracked and he was sent sprawling back into a crate. The wood box crumbled under the weight and Azusa remained motionless on the floor. Suddenly Felix rushed by Ivan.

"Why didn't you stop this?!" he growled angrily heading for the boys.

Ivan shrugged, "Not my job to babysit."

Felix gave him a dark look before heading towards the boys.

"Back to work!" Ivan thundered, "Short shows over!"

"Uhhhhhh…"

The groan that filled my ears was cold, sharp, mechanical. Oh gods my head was hurting like someone had taken a beater and scrambled around its contents. Wiggling my toes and my fingers I kept my eyes closed as the machine in me ran through logistics checking vitals and elevating chemicals. Suddenly, as the nerve sensors under my skin became aware, I realized I was on a cold concrete floor, on my knees…There was cold steel around my wrists, suspending my arms above my head, and there was another band of cold steel around my neck…My eyes shot open and instantly they were blinded by bright light.

Shaking my head I forced the machine to adapt quicker than usual and it obliged. Lifting my head slowly this time I gazed around at my surroundings. I was in a room, a very cold room, made of pale slates of grey cement. There were several rows of fluorescent lights, very industrial, that lit the space. A rotting, rusted track ran the length of the oblong room and the shackles on my wrists, neck and ankles were connected to it by heavy duty carbon fiber chain. Several get-ups like what was containing me hung slackly from the ceiling…..The floors were slanted downwards towards several drains and on the far wall was a power washer. I realized very quickly that this was a slaughter house for people and then I realized very quickly that I was completely naked.

 _What happened_? Forcing my brain back I looked into the warehouse again. Ivan, Felix and I had hit the floor to clear it for Tsubaki and Azusa…It was dark but we were doing good…..and then….The sensation of having my neck snapped made my skin crawl. Normally a person could be killed in such a manner but for something like me it was the equivalent to an off button on a computer. _If someone knew about how to turn me off then more than just my existence has been leaked_. The idea was terrifying because there were people out there who I was sure wanted to take me apart.

Behind me a door swung open. I tried to get to my feet but found I couldn't or my body wouldn't listen to the command. I looked down at my naked self and around my thighs were two silver bands.

"Ingenious, isn't it?"

I looked over my shoulder and felt sick to my stomach. A man, one I'd tried to forget about, strolled in through the door. Behind him the door was quickly snapped shut. Time had not been kind to him. His face was pale, his black oil slicked hair peppered with grey, and there was a chemical scar across his left side. He was wearing a gentleman's suite of black and white as if going to a presidential ball. His wingtips clicked against the floor in rhythm that raised painful goosebumps along my body as he walked around to face me.

"Those little silver bands there-"he pointed with a cubby, calloused finger, "come courtesy of a Friend. They interrupt the machines communication leaving you absolutely helpless."

I glared at the predator before me, "You look like shit."

He smirked and those soulless shark eyes of his glinted in the ugly light. Slowly he walked up to me and knelt down. While I couldn't stand and kick his brains out the back of his skull I managed to reel back pulling the clanking chains taught. Again he smiled and I saw where chew had eaten away at his teeth while those left behind were yellow as sun baked corn.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

I spit in his face and the acid in it sizzled on his flesh. Cussing he wiped it away, backed away, and stood up quickly.

"Very well…"he wiped his hand on his pants, "you know it'll be easier now." He unzipped his zipper then grabbed hold of a section of chain giving it a hard yank, "Before it was just an order of Friends that I gave you your womanhood on your birthday." My ankles were suddenly pulled out from under me, my face smacked the cold floor, and then my ass was raised into the air leaving me very open, "Now this is just for fun." He walked around behind me, out of my sight, and I felt his filthy hands touch my thigh, "I can do with you what I want until you give me what my Friend wants."


	30. Chapter 30

Playing Into It

"There has to be a way to find her."

Felix sat back in the black chair saying much of nothing and staring at the conference table. Tsubaki ignored his brother who was sitting at the far end like a child. Ivan had yet to show up. After everything had been collected they'd flown back, away from the forest base, to a base somewhere in Whales. Felix had said that they were waiting to be debriefed on the findings in the warehouse but all Tsubaki could think about was Pan. She'd been taken and no one seemed to have a care in the world where she'd gone.

"Felix?" he asked looking across the table.

Felix lifted his gaze and looked exhausted for doing so, "Tsubaki, you have to understand that to the organization Pandora is an asset not a person. They will do nothing for her until they know they might lose their asset."

Tsubaki felt his chest clench. The door opened and everyone's attention turned towards it. A general, with a decorated chest, entered with thick files in hand. Felix stood up going to-attention so Tsubaki followed but Azusa remained sitting.

"At ease." The general slapped down the file.

His face was scared and one of his eyes was milky white.

"What was found in the lab is nothing short of amazing." He began to gravelly voice, "The lab was put into commission before the leak of Chimera."

Tsubaki gritted his jaw at the mention of the label. It was a name for their 'asset'.

Felix sighed, "That means that there's a mole somewhere here."

The general nodded, "Right now all communications are being tapped so we should find the leak quickly."

"What was the purpose of the lab?" Tsubaki quickly asked, "Why hide it so well?"

The general regarded him with a lofty expression, "The lab was purposed to duplicate the Chimera experiments." He shoved the manila file across the table, "However none of the experiments were successful."

Tsubaki reached for the file but Felix grabbed his wrist. The two looked at one another.

"I don't think you want to look in that son." He warned warmly.

Tsubaki steeled his face, "I can't help Pandora if I don't know what's going on."

After a moments hesitation Felix pulled his hand away and Tsubaki opened the file. There was thick dissertation papers typed with thick, black ink but more than that there were pictures of everything found. The creates had been nothing but large shipments of animal and human organs. Tsubaki flipped through the pictures trying to keep his stomach down. Pictures of vials and chemicals and Petri dishes made no sense to him along with all their labels but then the pictures shifted from the lab to the back part….The part they'd never been able to see before.

The room was big, like an airplane hangar, with cadaver tables lining the left and right sides. Blood was all over the floor accompanied by chunks of flesh and muscle and organ. Bags hanging from IV posts sat next to each silver table and on those tables were people. Men and women, stripped naked, needles punctured into their arms and skulls and thighs allowing access to the strange green goo in the bags.

Some of them seemed normal on one side and then on the other side all their flesh had been flailed away. Others were missing eyes, as they'd exploded like over bloated ticks, leaving trails of congealed blood down their faces. Others were missing teeth, some had been contorted into inhuman, demonic-like statures. Not his stomach was starting to churn violently.

Felix spoked up breaking Tsubaki's horror-filled trance, "Why are they experimenting on current specimens?"

The next picture showed infants, dead and blue, with bone spurts shooting from their fragile skin.

"We believe that the first attempt was on test tube subjects created by the lab however those creatures never lived beyond the opening of their tubes."

Tsubaki flipped another picture to see a pregnant mother cut open, baby missing, face contorted in a pain filled scream. Her nails had dug into the table that had held her shredding the flesh and nail and bone. Was this what Pan went through?!

The general sighed and sat back, "So naturally they went to kidnapping live subjects to test the Chimera transformation on."

The second to last picture he saw a girl, near a dead ringer for Pan, suspended from the cement floor. Beneath her dangling feet was a pile a feces, down her legs were yellow stains on her flesh, her body had been drained of everything leaving her ghastly and skeletal looking. Every inch of her was covered in stitches, like someone's sick makeshift rag doll, and beneath the skin plates had been inserted like armor. Her hair was long and golden….Tsubaki slammed the file shut.

"If I can ask, general, what is it exactly that allowed Chimera to survive the procedure that these patients didn't have?" Felix asked slowly, "From what I've read the lab was highly equipped."

Tsubaki looked up from the desk. The general seemed to be debating what or how much of anything he should say. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he finally told them.

"Chimera was brought in when it's body was under extreme direst. Among other things commonly found in the keep of a hospital a mutative gene was administered in the form of a onetime serum. Effectively it forced Chimera's body to integrate the machinery and the machinery to accept the human parts of her instead of each type turning and attacking itself." The general tapped the file, "These are the end results of what happens when the serum is not introduced."

Felix sat up, "Guaranteed expiration every time?"

"Yes." The general stood, "Chimera received the last of the test batch of serum, the scientist to create it was a threat so she was illuminated, making that thing the first and last of its kind. There will never be a super soldier again."

Tsubaki clenched his fists in his lap, "Is it your habit to go around creating monsters like some kind of god?"

The general looked over at him, "Watch your tongue." He warned, "The only reason you weren't jettisoned out of a torpedo hold was because Chimera sold its soul for you-"

"Her name is Pandora!" Azusa barked madly surprising everyone.

The general snorted then turned and left.

Again the sun had fallen behind the western mountains. The base here was busy, like always, making Azusa ponder about what everyone could be doing to keep so busy. Tanks and trucks hurried across the base, choppers were coming and going, huge loads were being dropped onto landing strips and unpacked. The British country side was far more beautiful than he expected it to be. Sitting on the outskirts of it all, in the tall wet grass, Azusa stared into the horizon, over the bird clouded trees, to the endless sky beyond.

The last two weeks had been Hell on earth and often he found himself lying awake worrying about his family…worrying about Pandora. Still she rested in his heart, the blinded damn thing, often bringing warm fuzzes to his memories. Some nights he would wake up thinking he heard her voice calling out his name but there always nothing but darkness to greet him. He'd tried telling himself that she had just messed with his head…..That this desperation to feel her touch, to hear her laugh, to see her beautiful eyes, it was just some sick game. But, no matter how much he said it, never did he believe it.

Rubbing his face Azusa sighed and asked why everything had gotten so screwed up, gone so sideways, but he knew the answer. It was because of Pandora. It hadn't been her fault, none of this, but she'd dragged them all down with her into it…Azusa didn't mind…Now that he'd had time to collect his mind. A faint smile came to his lips. Pan had always had a way to make things go a little sideways when she was around and they'd been such fun times.

"I'll find you Pan. Wait for me, please."

Ivan plunged his knife into the girls gut, just beneath the ribs, making her hemorrhage out as he pulled the slick blade back. The woman, thick with red hair and green eyes, watched him with choked horror as her blood spilled over her clothes putting steam into the cold air. He cleaned his knife on a dirty rag.

"You should've-"

"Ivan!"

The door behind him flew open! Ivan grabbed his gun, twisted to face the door, and cocked it. Tsubaki was suddenly in his sights, standing in the doorway, and as soon as he saw the scene he turned and left covering his mouth with his hand. Ivan rolled his eyes, put away his gun and knife, and stepped out into the hallway. Tsubaki was on his knees holding to a trash can like a drunk to the porcelain throne.

Ivan walked over and knelt down, "Just let it all come up." He told the brother with pale hair, "Holding it in makes it worse."

Sitting down Ivan reclined against the cold wall of the hall. The Underground was really a dingy place with water stained tiles, grimy walls, and flickering horror movie lights. It was all awash with pale green-white light that hid the blood splatters here and there quite well. Tsubaki dropped the can and flopped back against the wall panting and filling the air with the smell of vomit.

"How can I help you?" I van asked as if nothing had happened.

"We-We need to get Pandora back." He panted, "No one's going to do shit around here for her."

Ivan looked over at the guy with a raised brow, "Oh? You just realized that?"

Tsubaki looked at Ivan with a Don't-Fuck-With-Me expression to which Ivan raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We could….."Ivan pondered rubbing his chin, "but it would be going against orders."

"What's that mean?"

Ivan crossed his arms in front of his chest, "We'd have to steal shit, shoot up a lot of people, and hope that it all works out in the end."

Tsubaki blinked, "If it doesn't?"

"If we don't retrieve Pandora then, Felix and I will be court marshaled, and you they'll just take out and shoot in some field."

"She's worth that." Tsubaki gave a strong nod.

"You sure? You'd give up your life for her just like that?"

Tsubaki nodded. Ivan could see the determination in his eyes.

"Very well-"he extended his hand towards the brother, "I'll hold you to it."

They shook in agreement.

"I'll go fund Felix. You go get your brother."


	31. Chapter 31

That Place Between Hell and Hell

" _What's this? I always see you wearing it."_

 _Tsubaki pulled the chain out from under his shirt revealing the pedant hanging from it._

" _A sword in a bird cage?"_

 _He nodded, "It reminds me that part of being human is keeping ones strength confined." Tsubaki undid the bird cage from the sword and separated the two symbols, "Because otherwise the sword is nothing but brute force untethered and that kind of power hurts others."_

 _I stared down at the two symbols, that meant two very different things apart, but worked together well at the same time._

" _That's-"_

"Wake up!"

I was suddenly struck across the face, painting the darkness behind my eyelids with s bolt of silver, and slowly came too. The air was frigid, my naked body was shivering with no relief, and I could smell my own blood. How many days had come and gone? Not even my internal machine could tell and all the hours, minutes and seconds had been lost. I knew no one was coming for me, Ivan and Felix couldn't mutiny and I wouldn't want them too, while Tsubaki and Azusa wouldn't even know where to start.

In this situation I counted myself as good as dead. The haze in my lazy eyes began to clear, I was struck again by his wingtips, and it sharpened my sight instantly. Beneath my dangling body the slate grey floor was smeared with crimson, even chunks of my skin, following the metal railing in the ceiling. Slowly I lifted my head, my body giving a groan at the effort, and glared at the slimy bastard in front of me.

He smiled like a rat, "Oh, come now, show me those puppy dog eyes." He cooed, "Maybe if you beg enough I might let you go."

I let my lips curl back over my blood slicked teeth and smiled up at him like a feral animal, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, _Norman_."

His thick eyebrow twitched when I said his birth name. Everyone back at HQ knew him as Steel and I was sure that it was some fake name he created for himself.

"Bitch!"

Norman yanked on the tension chain and my body plummeted to the floor hitting the hard concrete with a thick smack. With my arms bound behind my back I could do nothing but lay there in pain. His wingtip found my face so I turned it away but they just turned on my body. His kicks were hard and fast and calculated as he aimed for my ribs, trying to puncture a lung, my kidneys and liver in an attempt to do damage. I tried to roll away but the heavy chain kept me pinned to the spot.

"My name is Steel!" he bellowed with a kick that sent me flying across the room into the far wall.

Something definitely snapped on impact and I fell to the floor like a brick.

"Ahaha…Ahahahaha…Ahahaha…"pushing off the wall I rolled onto my back and stared up at Norman through my one non-swollen eye, "I'm sensing some mommy issues, Norman."

His gruff face turned tomato red, "I'll teach you some fucking manners."

All I could do was keep that stupid smile plastered on my face as he closed in.


	32. Chapter 32

Into "Their" Hands…..

The aircraft hangar was fairly empty around this time. It seemed that everyone had gone to the mess hall to get lunch. Loitering behind some ammunitions crates Azusa found himself buddying up to Ivan, along with Tsubaki, to rescue Pan. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but there didn't seem to be any choice.

" _Where's Felix_?" he asked holding tight to the gun Ivan had given him.

Ivan peeked around a crate, " _He's too old school. He'd just try to stop us so were doing this just the three of us._ "

That didn't sit well with Azusa. Whenever he saw Pandora in action Ivan and Felix were always with her. In fact it seemed like the trio was never really apart.

" _What do you mean by old school_?" Tsubaki put in, " _Is there another way we should be doing this?_ "

Ivan was peering over the crates blocking them from view and as the last soldier left the building Azusa could see the irritation rolling through Ivan's shoulders. Quickly Ivan turned around, ducking down, and faced them.

" **Of course there's another way**!" he snapped, " _We could file a form of Retrieval, wait eight months for a review board, only to be denied of course by then it wouldn't matter because Pandora would probably be dead_."

The idea struck Azusa in the gut.

" _Or we could hijack a plane and go to her rescue. What do you two idiots want to do_?"

Azusa snorted at the insult. Tsubaki cocked his hand gun making Azusa's heart race.

"Let's go." Tsubaki growled.

Tsubaki jumped over the crate as Ivan flanked right towards the small "recon" craft at the back of the hanger and Azusa followed after him.

"Somethings not right." Azusa growled as he followed after his brother.

They hurried towards the hanger door, boots stomping against the cold cement floor, eyes set to what they had to do. Tsubaki only hoped that there wouldn't be troop son the other side of the hanger door.

"We need to save Pan." Tsubaki panted back as he reached the hanger door first, "You owe her at least that much!"

Azusa glared at his brother. Behind them the hanger filled with the violent humming noise of air craft engine winding up. Azusa grabbed the little black box, the hanger door control, pressed in the code Ivan had given them and flipped the switch up. The wide, segmented door, began to roll up revealing the world beyond it. Tsubaki pulled a knife from one of his pants pockets, flipped the blade open, and, taking the control box from his brothers hand, jammed it into the control. Sparks flew and both brothers backed away at the sudden sparking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Azusa barked as the brothers turned tail and ran back towards the plane where Ivan was waiting.

 _Zing_ …Something sparked across the cement floor, just missing their feet….Poppopopopopopopopopopopopopoppopopopopopopopop. Tsubaki and Azusa split, going left and right, as gun fire rained across their path. Bullets were striking crates and planes and armor boxes filling the place to the rafters with painfully echoes. The brothers ducked around and through obstacles always being nearly missed by bullets.

"You know exactly what it means!" Tsubaki barked flattening himself against a workbench.

Azusa ducked down behind a crate, a bullet struck it and splinters flew everywhere, "I still love her so don't go getting an ego you asshole!"

"Asshole?!" Tsubaki laughed, "Shame you can't tell her that!"

The plane started to roll towards them slowly. Ivan, who was in the cockpit, was waving them towards the plane. Both brothers jumped to their feet and charged towards the plane.

"Who says I'm not?!" Azusa challenged.

"I know you can't!" Tsubaki snapped back as they hurried around to the back of the plane, "Because you're a chicken shit bastard!"

The brothers hurried up the rope ladder, into the belly of the plane, and quickly pulled the ladder up. Tsubaki hurried towards the cockpit and Azusa shut the hatch.

"Ivan what are you planning on doing?" Tsubaki asked holding tight to the seat.

The plane rocked and bounced as he rolled right through everything on the floor below them.

"Roll through it all." Ivan growled.

Bullets began to zing and bounce off the plane. Ivan throttled the plane forward, Azusa lost his balance and pitched backwards into the firewall, Tsubaki held tight to the chair. As the plane exited the hanger Tsubaki could hear the shouts from the men below as they tried to stop the plane. More gun fire followed as Ivan plowed his way across the tarmac, down the runway, and up into the air. Azusa staggered to his feet and joined his brother and Ivan.

"Ok?" Azusa panted, "Now what?"

The sun had set and as far as Azusa could tell they were flying blind. Tsubaki had passed out further back in the cargo hold of the plane earlier.

"So how do you know where to find her?" Azusa asked interrupting the long hours of silence.

Ivan leaned forward and flipped several switches bringing to life a radar disk with a sweeping arm. It was by all means ancient technology.

"When Chimera was created a tracking device was implanted into Pandora should she ever go rogue or they lost control."

Azusa felt his stomach churn sour.

Ivan sighed, "I have an idea of where she could be so we'll start there and work outwards until her signal is picked up."

With a heavy sigh Azusa flopped back in his co-piolet chair and rubbed his heavy tired eyes.

"Why would you need to track a human being?" he muttered.

Ivan gave Azusa a sideways look, "She is a multitrillion dollar experiment. You think anyone would let something roam so freely?"

With a grimace Azusa looked aside and stared out the plane window into the night. He could only hope that Pan was safe and that they would arrive in time.


	33. Chapter 33

Into His Hands…..

" **Wake up**!"

Azusa jumped at the bark and righted himself in the co-piolets stuffy chair. Ivan grabbed a knob off the control board and chucked it over his shoulder hitting Tsubaki square in the balls.

" **LOOK ALIVE**!" Ivan ordered.

Yawning Azusa looked over his shoulder and took a childish moment to snicker at his brothers misfortunes while his brother hold to his crotch and rolled around the floor. Sitting up Azusa peered out the windshield to the world beyond. The sky was clear, the early sun had burned away all the clouds, revealing a strange world just below. Ivan climbed higher and circled around.

This place…..wherever it was…was very isolated; literally out in the middle of nowhere. As Ivan circled Azusa, joined by Tsubaki, could make out a shack of a grey cement building amongst the thick blanket of snow.

"What is this place?" Tsubaki gasped with a shiver.

It was nothing more than a squatty box canyon with violent, sharp looking mountains, no landing strip and only a few skimobile tracks to give any indication of life. Ivan circled again and now Azusa was starting to feel the cold of the world creep in.

Ivan shrugged, "It's not on any of our maps."

"This is where…."Azusa peered out the window and then back to the radar, "it says Pandora is?"

He nodded, "You'd better hope so because if her beacon is here and she isn't…."

Azusa gave Ivan a tense look at the open ended sentence.

Quickly Ivan pulled on his seat belts, "You might want to strap yourselves to something cuz were crash landing!"

Abruptly the plane took a nose dive. Azusa found himself thrown into the control board and Tsubaki slammed into his back.

Tsubaki yelled, "Ivan! You're going to kill us!"

Ivan only laughed as he sharply corrected the plane. Right way up Tsubaki crawled from his brother lap only to be thrown back into the cargo hold head first as the planes belly scraped the snow.

"Holy shit!" Azusa barked.

The plane skipped and hopped along the snow that sounded like gravel scrapping away the metal of the structure. Without warning the floor of the plane was suddenly stripped away, revealing the snow rushing by, Azusa yanked up his feet and jumped up to stand in the seat. Glancing back Azusa saw Tsubaki swinging from netting attached to the ceiling. Ivan laughed madly.

" **BRACE**!" Ivan yelled lifting up his arms.

They struck something sending the plane flipping and twisting over itself. The windows shattered, sending glass into the world that had become a washing machine spin cycle, and Azusa found himself somewhere stuck in the middle of air. With one final smack the plane rested on its roof, he hit the paneling, and the world went still. Azusa breathed out as he calmed his racing heart and felt to see if anything was broken.

"Tsubaki!?" Azusa sat up, checking to make sure he still had his gun, "You-"

"I'm good!" Tsubaki barked back.

A hard thump followed as he fell from the netting that had gotten strung all over the place. Ivan started to laugh, as if in relief, as he unbuckled himself from his seat harness. Ivan plummeted from his seat, like a slick egg, landing squarely on his head on the roof. Azusa stood up and climbed out the broken window.

"Next time you do that give a warning." Tsubaki snapped.

Ivan just belted a laugh. Tsubaki walked a little ways down the length of the cargo hold to where the door used to be, before "landing", and stepped out. A frigid gust of wind assaulted him, nearly tearing him off his feet, and snow crunched beneath his heavy boots. Down here on ground level the sun was intensified by the snow and he found himself nearly blind. Lifting his arm Tsubaki observed the landscape to find there really was nothing out here save for the grey shack. Built so thin and so slight it would be hard to pick it up in a flyby let alone radar. Azusa had joined him.

"There has to be more." Azusa panted pulling his arms around himself tight.

Ivan joined them, "Oh there is."

Tsubaki looked over at Ivan.

"That tiny little thing wouldn't hold Pandora." Ivan pulled out his gun and cocked it, "We have to go subterranean again."

Tsubaki frowned. He didn't like the idea of going underground again. It didn't work out so swell last time.

"Think they heard us?" Azusa joked.

Ivan snorted and marched ahead. Tsubaki fell into step and Azusa behind him. The winds of the wintery tundra ripped at the group as they marched towards the only building in the valley. Just outside the steps there were two snowmobiles weighed down with grey boxes and gear; whoever had driven them out here was planning on staying for a long time. Ivan stopped short of the metal stairs leading up to the door.

"This is how we do this." He told the brothers, "Azusa always go left, Tsubaki always go right, and I'll always go ahead and down the middle. Take out anything that moves. Got it?"

Azusa nodded once and drew his gun. Tsubaki nodded and drew his gun. Ivan led the way up the slippery, iced over stairs, broke the keypad, and pushed the door open. Quickly they hustled in and found nothing but darkness. Azusa closed the door behind them softly while Ivan produced a flashlight quickly illuminating the hall they were in. Only inches from his feet a staircase, steep and winding, began its decent downwards into some pit below. Tsubaki ignored Ivan's earlier order and barged ahead hurrying down the metal spiral staircase.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa hissed, "Damn it!"

Somewhere is this place Pan was waiting for rescue. Tsubaki couldn't even begin to imagine what torture they'd performed on her and the very idea made his blood boil. The staircase rattled with every step and seemed unstable from the beginning of his journey but as he neared the bottom he skipped the last three steps hoping it wouldn't come crashing down on top of his head. Behind him Azusa and Ivan kept swift step.

The hall ahead was empty, abandoned, and dark. Ivan shinned the light ahead casting Tsubaki's tall shadow against the very end far, far ahead. To the left and the right were large viewing windows and beyond them were empty white rooms. Every now and then the flashlights beam would bounce off some stainless steel medical equipment casting strange glares back across the viewing windows. The air was chilly, their breaths fogging it, and it smelled like rotten copper. It was something that made his stomach churn violently.

"Wh-What is this place?" Azusa whispered.

"Tsubaki get back here!" Ivan snapped, "These are labs."

Tsubaki shivered. The trio continued down the hallway and when they reached the double swinging doors at the end he pushed his way through first. Flood lights abruptly kicked on, Azusa grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back, revealing the room beyond. It wasn't much to look at. It was just a dead end with a few holding cells and security cameras in the corners.

"Why haven't we run into any guards?" Azusa murmured letting go of Tsubaki.

Ivan harnessed his gun, "Who cares. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Hurrying beyond the brothers Tsubaki watched Ivan go straight to the far cell on the left. He peered in the window then waved them over.

"She's here!" his voice echoed up to the ceiling.

Tsubaki felt his lethargic heart suddenly come back to life again. Had he really reached her? His feet rushed him towards the far cell, Azusa at his heels, as Ivan smashed the keypad sending out sparks. The door gave a groan as he shoved it back into the wall opening up the cell.

"Pan….."he breathed, "Pan!" Tsubaki called in joy, "We've come…"

Tsubaki felt his heart tear and break away turning his chest hollow and his palms cold with sweat. They'd found Pandora…. Thick heavy silver, crimson coated chain kept her suspended so that only her knees touched the ground. She was naked, stripped bare, and covered in open wounds, bruises, welts and blood. Silver bands around each limb and her center served as boundaries for beyond them she was human but between them all her humanness had been removed.

Blood in thick streams dripped from the open sections, severed muscle hung from bone and tendon where they hadn't been broken, he could see where machine and bone had been woven together. Shakily she lifted her head, matted hair dirty and blood smeared, and dead eyes regarded him with little interest. Something in Tsubaki snapped. He watched her lungs, in her chest, pump as their caging expanded and collapsed forcing her body to stay alive. Half of her heart was machine, pumping blood to arteries that were simply emptying out onto the floor, her throat was a tangle of wires where her voice box should've been.

"Pan…..?" Tsubaki's voice sounded weak, crippled from his own lips.

Those dead eyes suddenly sparked to life somewhat and she looked up at his face. Tsubaki crossed the distance, his boots squishing in her blood and tissue, quickly. Azusa followed, pale as a sheet and looking sick, and began working away at her shackles.

"T-Tsubaki….?"

The tangled, frayed, tattered mess that was her throat made her voice sound monstrously mechanical. Softly he wiped away the blood from her face and nodded.

"Yes. We've come to save you." He told her softly.

Pan let her head hang down again, "Itoldthemnothingigavethemnothingitoldthemnothingigavethemnothingitold-"

Like a recording she began to speak in slurred words.

Tsubaki framed her face and kissed her bloody lips, "It's okay Pan. It's okay. You're safe now. We'll get you out."

"Well…I wouldn't be saying that just yet."

 **BOOM**!

Tsubaki twisted, as Azusa was shot in the shoulder, and was struck in the back of the head. He splashed down in the blood as the world began to fade to darkness. Twisting he took hold of Pan's hand and saw Ivan at the end of the distant dark tunnel and he was smiling….


	34. Chapter 34

That Straw…

There was pain…A sharp, throbbing pain and in the emptiness it was calling to him. Azusa groaned as his mind came around and his eyes flickered open. Overhead the light was shoddy, the color of grime almost, and the air was frigid. The floor he was laying on was hard, unforgiving, and his hands were bound together with iron. Lifting his head he saw Pandora, chained to a metal loop in the floor, panting, clammy and covered in sweat. The skin that he recalled being flayed from her body was growing back up along her neck and from the grimace on her face it seemed painful. Beyond her he saw two hulking soldiers drop Tsubaki on the cement floor like a sack of crap. Ivan was standing by the door watching it all go down and that's when they made eye contact.

"Not yet my friend." He murmured and smiled as he walked over, "You're not ready for the final show." Ivan kicked Azusa in the shoulder, the shoulder that'd been shot, and Azusa saw stars once more.

Pain.

There is pain here.

My heart beat in my ears, throbbing in my hollowed out skull, but that wasn't what woke me. Two heart beats, two separate heat beats, tapped away in their living cages at irregular pace…..I knew those two heart beats well. Instantly my eyes shot open as the machine in me kicked on allowing vision and function in the majority of my right side. The smell of gun powder and greased metal filled my nose bitterly so I sat up very slowly.

Chipped, crimson stained grey floor….white walls….frosted exposed pipes…frigid air….florescent lights buzzing angrily overhead; as I sat up, then rolled onto my knees, the world righted itself. My wrists had been shackled together with thick titanium and then tethered to a metal mooring loop keeping me from rising no higher than my knees. My body was sore and aching from Norman's violent days of dissection, I shook myself from the pain, and glared at the only door across from me; there were no windows.

"Pan?"

I looked left to see Tsubaki, his heart beat suddenly raced at seeing me, and his amethyst eyes lit up with hope. He smiled even though he looked as pain as a sheet and he'd obviously been roughed up a bit given his busted lip, black eye and bruises.

"Hey Tsubaki."

A secondary heart beat echoed into my ear pulling my attention to the right where I found Azusa in the same situation as Tsubaki and myself, tethered to the floor like wild beasts, bloodied and beaten-

I sniffed at the air, "Are you shot?" I asked staring at Azusa with wide eyes.

His shoulder was bloody and hadn't even been bandaged but the blood had stopped long ago. Without thinking I rushed towards Azusa and was yanked down by the wrists, the sound of chain ringing around steel filled the room, and I hit the floor on my front. My jaw smacked against the hard floor and I bit my lip spilling blood like a car leaking oil.

"Pan!" Tsubaki and Azusa called in unison.

I struggled to my knees, the machine in me was slow to respond as it attempted to repair itself, and that's when the door was suddenly flung open. Both my brothers flinched back as the door swung open wide and hit the wall behind it with a heavy thunk. In strolled two guards, armed with handguns but dressed in high grade body armor, followed by Norman and suddenly Ivan _himself_. His heavy boots echoed in the silent room, he looked well rested-not a guilty thought on his mind-, and shivered in his heavy white fur coat. Keeping my mouth closed I glared at him and then Norman before sizing up the two guards that were standing at their posts on either side of the open door. Ivan, who paced around the room, came to a standstill in front of me.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He smiled down at me.

I glared up at him and mentally cursed his usual greeting that I'd come to love for all these years.

"This must be a real surprise for you, I'd imagine, or were you just playing into my hands?" he asked with a snicker.

The light overhead glimmered and glinted off his piercings harshly. Raising myself up onto my knees I squared off from my kneeling position. No one in the room seemed intimidated and that was going to be a very costly mistake for them.

 **ALL** of them.

"No." I admitted emotionlessly, "This is quite a surprise that you should go Rogue."

Ivan smiled down at me looking very much like the son of Satan, "Keep your enemies close….."

Norman laughed loftily so I looked at him, "I'd keep quiet if I were you."

Again he snorted, "Why's that?"

"Right now I'm thinking of thousands of combinations for disassembling you." I told him flatly with a raised brow.

While he laughed at my threat it sounded shaky and his complexion had suddenly gone white. Ivan chuckled at his co-conspirators reaction and the guards joined in almost silently.

"Now, now, Pandora, play nice." Ivan warned.

I looked back to Ivan, "Whatever you want I'll give it to you but you have to let them go."

"Oh how boring!" he waved a hand aside as if shooing away a fly, "Come on now Pan let's play a game! Like we used to when we were kids! You remembering, don't you?"

My gut twisted violently. With a swivel on his heel Ivan pulled his gun from his holster, turned around when he reached Tsubaki, and pointed the gun at Tsubaki's head.

"Russian Roulette was my favorite personally."

Tsubaki snarled, "You played this as a kid-"

Ivan punched Tsubaki across the face slicing his swollen cheek open with the gun.

"Tsubaki shut up!" Azusa snapped.

"Yes, listen to your brother." Ivan cooed.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood Tsubaki smirked, "You were one sick twisted bastard in your youth, huh?"

While Ivan didn't punch him again I saw that feral glint in his eye and suddenly my mouth went dry.

"Ivan what do you want?" I asked dryly

"I want what you have. I want to know where the secret serum is."

My brain that had been going in one direction suddenly ran into a brick wall and turned to mush. I looked at Ivan confused and shook my head.

"Serum? What ar-"

"Tell me now!" he barked and shook the gun by Tsubaki's head.

"Wait!" I yelled back, "I can't give you want you want if you don't tell me what this serum is!"

Ivan rolled his eyes but pulled the gun away from Tsubaki's head, "The serum that was given to you so that you would bind to the machinery."

My eyes dropped to the floor as I tried to search my memory bank but-

"You mean the serum that the General was telling us about?" Azusa spoked into the silence.

Slowly I lifted my gaze, twisted around, and looked at him. Azusa gave me a stern look.

"The general said that the dose given to Pandora was an experimental one and one of its kind. There is no replicating it."

I breathed out, "Fuck."

"Thanks for the update but I was standing outside the door when he told you that." Ivan lifted his gun and fired one round, "Shut your fucking mouth!"

The boom of the gun filled the room making our ears ring painfully and I bowed over in pain I saw the bullet strike Azusa flopping him backwards into the floor.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed over the ringing making the room shake.

Ivan jammed the gun into Tsubaki's temple, "Now tell me where it is."

Behind me I could hear Azusa groaning and moaning in pain as he forced himself up onto his knees. He had the warriors spirit.

"Ivan I don't know what was done to me-I don't even know what parts they used to build me-"

"Don't fuck with me! I want that serum now!" Ivan barked, "Nothings worked on all those after you so what you have is special and I want it."

He pressed the barrel to Tsubaki's temple.

My heart leapt up into my throat and did my speaking for me, "DON'T! Please, Ivan, you can take me apart but let my brothers go!" I begged.

 **"TELL ME NOW!"**

 **"IDONTKNOW!IDONTKNOW!"** tears blurred my vision as I looked into Tsubaki's eyes, " **I'm begging you please! You can have me! You can take me apart! You can harvest me! You can do whatever you want just please** -"


	35. Chapter 35

…That Broke the Beasts' Back

 **"TSUBAKI!"**

The bullet left the chamber….fire from the muzzle…..gunpowder burning….Tsubaki's body twitched, the right side of his head abruptly exploded, and the wall was splattered with blood. Pandora's roaring scream was still ringing in his ears as Azusa watched her rush towards Tsubaki's falling body, the mooring chain she'd snapped, but her hands were still bound. She caught Tsubaki's body in her arms and tumbled down to the floor with him keeping him from striking his head against the concrete. Ivan staggered back and for a moment Azusa saw a look of realization flash across his eyes.

"Nonononononononononononno. Tsubaki!"

The world around them had gone still, frozen in this hellish moment, and all eyes were on Pan. She cradled Tsubaki's lifeless form against her own body and gave him a shake. Hot blood was pouring down her arm, Tsubaki's eyes were wide open holding his last moments of life, and Azusa found himself trapped in their hauntingly hollow gaze.

"Tsubaki!"

Pan's voice cracked, mired and filled with sadness, as she cradled her dead brother in her arms and rocked back and forth.

"I love you." She replied in teary words, "I love you too now open your eyes. Open them up! You're not allowed to leave yet!" she screamed.

Ivan turned his back and headed out holstering his gun, "Waste 'em."

The guards by the door drew their guns. Either Azusa was dying or hallucinating because before the guards could cock their weapons she was suddenly in front of him…

 **BOOM!**

The guns rattled off. Pandora grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled Azusa into a hard embrace. Bullets pummeled into her body sending spirts of blood into the air, with their bodies pressed flush against one another he could feel the impact shock, she protected his head curling her arms around him and screamed in anguish. It was a soul emptying sound that continued to ring in his ears.

Suddenly the gun fire stopped and the magazines tinged as they hit the hard floor. The hot lead riddling my back did little to stop me as I rose up to my feet and charged at the guards. Quickly they tried to reload-I grabbed the one closest to me by the neck, instantly snapping every bone in his neck, and threw him into the far wall. His body hit the surface and then turned into jelly-mush with the force leaving a pile of slag on the floor. Twisting the second guard put up his arms but my strike broke the bone and he collapsed in pain. Drawing out his own gun I emptied the clip into his face leaving a slushy, bloody puddle of a mess. Turning around I marched back to Azusa, reached down, and broke his bindings into dust with one hand.

"PAN!"

Both of us turned back to the door. Standing in its shadow was Felix. His face was pale and his eyes were distant as he took in the mess. Azusa rushed to Tsubaki's lifeless body and I couldn't look because if I did I'd break apart.

"Pan I-"Felix began stepping in.

"Take care of Azusa and get the body back to its rightful place." I told him as I marched by clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Giving my right arm a flick the skin tore away and the Gatling hidden within rolled out. My body was not healed by any degree but I was going to bring Hell to every one of these fuckers far and wide.

"Pan! Wait!"

I didn't give Azusa any time. Instead I walked out the door into the hallway.

Pandora disappeared through the door and into whatever lay beyond.

He stared after her, the death of his brother weighing on his mind, and feared that he'd watched the last sane piece of him walk away….Gun fire exploded from down the hall and dark, acrid smoke began to billow into the room. Instantly Azusa found himself caught in a coughing fit, eyes watering while he scrambled to his brothers body.

"Azusa, I'm here with you!" Felix coughed as he dropped below the smoke line.

Shouts of confusion and chaos mired the smoke choked air and Azusa could make out Pan's angry, violent, thundering voice. Whatever lay beyond that door he was afraid to glimpse. Felix handed him a white sheet and they unfolded it quickly, wrapped Tsubaki up, and Felix hauled the body up over his shoulder.

"Put this on!"

Sirens suddenly began to wail and it was a deafening sound. Azusa took the heavy mask Felix had given him and quickly pulled it on. Fresh oxygen flowed into his post-apocalyptic mask and he was suddenly able to think clearly.

"Can you hear me!?"

Felix's voice came on over a headset in the mask. It sounded hollow and scratchy and it gave Azusa the reflection of how Pan heard everyone in her head.

"Yea! What do we do!?" he asked as the racket of the hallway increased and the sirens wailed.

Felix, sweat lining his mask, looked upwards, "I'm getting you out of here!"

Pulling a gun from his back Felix pointed the heavy looking stainless steel thing at the ceiling and fired. Dark barbed spears linked to thin cables shot out of the gun and pierced into concrete ceiling, the structure around them shook violently knocking dust and debris down. With the hooks lodged into the cement Felix gave a gun a yank sending red hot bolts of electricity up the cables. Instantly the force shot up into the ceiling making it pop and crackle and then a few seconds later a roughly round piece of it came crashing down into the room. Beyond the gaping maw that had been created was a dark night sky with a blood red moon.

"What about Pan?! We need to bring her back?!" Azusa called.

Felix tore a grenade from his vest, pulled the pin, and tossed the thing up and out of the room through the hole above; seconds later bright green smoke began pouring up into the sky.

"You are Pan's heart, Azusa!" overhead a black chopper flew into view, "I will not let anything happen to you if only for her sake!"

The deafening noise of the chopper filled Azusa's ears and strong down winds nearly forced him to his knees in the cramped room. From the heavens came heavy duty rope and climbing harnesses attached.

"Get in one and get on! Now!"

" **IVAN**!"

My arm was burning, the Gatling had turned red hot, and the flesh around the machinery was charring away; curling back like crisp, fire roasted husk. Behind me the bodies continued to multiply, their blood had made the floor slick, and coated white walls. The lights had gone dark, casting long shadows and deep corners, but the sweeping emergency lights revealed everything that was trying to hide. _They'll pay for this_! Rage fueled my blood, my heart, I felt the monster inside trying to bloom.

On either side of the hall were lab room's hopeless animals, trapped in cages for experiments, yapped, yowled and cowered away at my passing. They recognized the Beast when they saw it. On my right a woman in a white lab coat popped up, behind a wall, and shot at me through the broken observation window. The bullet struck my left shoulder nearly toppling me back. The Gatling in my arm whirled as its barrel spun, bright blue plasma bullets littered the wall, I watched her body twitch, her blood spray everywhere and kept shooting her until she fell out of sight.

"Pan! Pandora! Can you hear me?!"

Felix handed Azusa a tablet and he was amazed to find that he could see what Pandora was seeing. Azusa peered down, over the choppers floor edge, to the world below as they circled round and round with a spotlight moving steadily over it all. The snow had melted away from the structure that it had buried showing a huge network of tunnels and dead-end buildings; this complex was truly massive. Every now and then bright blue bullets would arch up, through one of the tunnels, and soar high into the night sky.

"I can hear you."

Azusa heard Pan's reply over his headset and shivered. Her voice was very cold and very much machine.

"Pan listen to me-"Felix said sternly, "come back to the holding cell and we'll pick you up."

"I cannot."

Azusa looked down at the screen in his hands. Pan was walking down a hallway shooting people left and right, some in lab coats others in fatigues, and she even took down an attack dog throwing it through the wall.

"Pandora you listen to your commanding officer! I order you to return for extraction!"

She kicked open a door literally busting it off its hinges and turning it into metal shrapnel. Beyond the room was dark but, with her night vision eyes, she saw everything perfectly.

"I will finish my business here first."

The room was a hanger, large with a white painted floor and high ceiling. I made my way down the metal steps feeling the machine pulling to push on but the human part of me was withering under such pressure.

"If it costs me my life I will slaughter you Ivan!" I called as I reached the main floor.

Overhead I could smell burning wires and noticed that the lights had been shot out. Through the many halls I'd weaved, the many rooms I'd barged across, this hanger seemed to be the end of the line for the complex and the only way in or out was the stairs behind me. Turning back I launched a grenade from my arm and walked away.

"Come out now, surrender, and I will kill you quickly."

Azusa shivered at her words. Seconds later something exploded behind her, Azusa nearly dropped the tablet, and in the snowy landscape below the fiery explosion sent a part of the hanger sky-high. The chopper flyer climbed high and turned back sharply to avoid buffering winds and debris.

"Pandora listen to me, please!" Felix begged, "I have Azusa, everyone is safe-"

" **HE TOOK TSUABKI**!" she screamed.

Azusa's headset rang loudly but he didn't take it off preferring to suffer through it than miss anything.

Felix breathed out, "I know and I'm sorry Pan! I really am! But please come back here! HQ will move in quickly and if they find you-You remember Bogota, right? Remember Pan? All that reprogramming they did on you?"

Slowly I paced around the hanger, blowing away the crates obstructing my view, leaving the floor littered with trash. As I came around the corner I spotted someone, tall and ill-dressed for such a place, running towards a plane. I gave one shot from my arm and sent the shadow crashing to the floor. He gave a yelp as he went down.

"They can tear me apart. I do not care."

Felix sobbed in my ear and the sound threatened to break my resolve. Crossing the distance between me and the shadow I felt an evil smile crack across my face.

"Norman."

I kicked him in the chest and flipped him onto his back. His face was whitewashed and eyes wide with fear. Sweat had covered him from head to toe making his dark greasy hair lumpy and limp.

"P-P-Pand-"

I kicked him again and his body sailed through the air like a pebble. Smacking into a steel booth I heard his spine crack on impact and then he sunk to the floor in a pathetic pile.

Azusa held his breath afraid of what was going to happen. Felix watched over his shoulder tensely.

"Pan show mercy-"

Grabbing Norman by the neck I lifted the full grown man off the floor like a rag doll and he gave a loud yell of pain. I had to smile at such a satisfying sound.

"What was it you were saying? That you gifted me with my 'womanhood'…"Norman began to shake, "then let me take it back-"I jammed my Gatling up into his balls and fired several shots, "because it was never yours to take in the beginning."

With everything from his pelvis down simply sagging like butcher scraps he could do little but yell and scream. I squeezed his neck harder and his screams stopped as he tried to breath. In the back of skull my marrow began to burn as I employed my least used weapon.

She pulled her hand away from the guys throat but somehow he still remained suspended over the floor.

"Felix…?" Azusa asked shakily.

He told me hurriedly, "It's an unexpected effect of the serum- **Pandora don't**!"

Giving my finger a twirl I sent Norman spinning round so his back was to me. I punched him in the back, forcing my way through skin and muscle and blood, to grip his raw spin with my bare hand. Wrapping my fingers around it I pulled back and kicked him foreword at the same time. With a sickening slush and snap his spine followed my hand's motion and was removed from his body; blood covered my arm and the nerve endings attached to the bone twitched. Norman's useless body fell to the floor as I released him. Something struck me from behind, I staggered foreword, as I twisted swinging Norman's spine outwards and struck Ivan.

A gun lit up the darkness and on the screen it showed that Pandora had been shot.

"PAN!" Azusa barked.

The bullets biting into my body burned like angry little demons and I could feel my own warm blood coating my skin turning my clothes sticky. Dropping Norman's spine I grabbed Ivan's gun, stopping it from firing, and tore the weapon from his hands.

" **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS**!" I screamed as I launched into his arms and punched his nose straight on.

Bone broke beneath my knuckles and blood sputtered from the tissue. Ivan fell back onto the concrete floor, smacking his head hard, and I jumped on top of him. My fists flew left and right left and right pounding into his face.

"WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Ivan pulled a hidden gun, pressed the cold barrel up underneath my chin, and pulled the trigger….

"PANDORA!" Azusa yelled in panic.

Round after round pummeled its way through the belly of her jaw and exited out her forehead. Her vitals were spiking dangerously and her heart was becoming erratic. She was going to die!

"Sargent HQ is flying in over the mountains!"

Fire erupted in my head and face and I could smell hot molten metal in my nose. I grabbed the gun, twisted his wrist snapping it, and tossed the empty, smoking gun aside. Quicker than any other part my jaw healed pulling itself back up into place and the open flesh closed.

"Pan-"

I grabbed him by his hair, swung him out from beneath me, and tossed him up into the air. As he came crashing down I lifted my hand and clenched my fist stopping him mid-air. Of course he panicked and began to yelp for help but no one would come for him because I'd killed everyone. Covered in blood and bullet holes I finally had my objective.

"Ivan." I whispered with a half-psychotic laugh, "You should have taken my offer earlier, you should've disassembled me, and let my brothers go."

"P-Pan you can't do this!" he begged, "Think about all those years-"

With a swipe of my hand I tore the clothes from his body leaving his bare of exposed.

"Pandora please don't." Felix wept, "You're my daughter, please, don't do this to yourself. Don't let what they say be true…Don't open that box."

Azusa saw Pandora hesitate for a long second and the line was silent.

"Sir!" the flyer called over his shoulder, "We need to leave now if we don't want to get pinned!"

"But they were right."

Her voice was eerie and inhuman.

"Pandora was just a pretty wrapping to hold the monster in the box…..The box is broken now."

Felix dropped his head and sighed heavily, "Pull away!"

Azusa stared at the screen and then looked down into the valley below, "You're not a monster Pan…..I love you."

I felt myself shake at those words because they were spoken from the truth of the heart but…..I couldn't let myself soften now or my family would pay the only price they could.

" _I love you too, Azusa_."

Reaching back to my neck I sliced open the skin, dug into the opening, and ripped a chip out of my body. Throwing it onto the ground I stepped on it, crushing it under foot, and felt satisfaction in hearing it destroyed. The military assumed I had no knowledge of the tracking device but they were wrong…about many things.

I looked back to Ivan, who was floating in the air, "You know they call me the Butcher. Known that I earned that name it wasn't just given."

"Pan-Pan-"

Ivan's face contorted in pain as I peeled the flesh from his neck without lifting a finger.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled bitterly, "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE! THERE'S TOO MANY OF US! TOO MANY!"

I tore the tongue from his mouth without moving and the useless limb flopped onto the floor. Again I began to peel away the layers of him.

"I will peel you away, slowly, until there is absolutely nothing left. Then you will know The Butcher."


	36. Chapter 36

"-as violence continues to explode across the middle east over oil the world is still eagerly and nervously watching the strange activities of the anonymous do-gooder dubbed Caged Blade by the New York times. The bodies continue to mount, as always, in sporadic locations around the globe. Some have theorized that it is a military experiment gone awry and others cry spy but what the world does know is that this vigilante, good or bad, has given the world a much needed wakeup call-"

Azusa pulled the plug on his headphones and the reporter on his cell phone screen went silent. Instead it was replaced by the sounds of life and the world…..Cars, horns, laughing, crying, birds singing and dogs barking and cats meowing. This was surely paradise. Picking up his cup he sipped at his luke warm coffee and just sat quietly.

Four years had passed since the night Tsubaki died and none of them had heard a word from Pandora. They all knew, for certain, that she hadn't died that night because she was making headlines, unbeknownst to many, all over the world. Caged Steel, a rather obnoxious name given to her, had literally blazed its symbol over every place where she'd taken down some network of evil people. Besides leaving behind the insignia, usually burned into the earth, she always left behind data and reports leading to chains of arrests. The people taken in were the kind that could never be touched by local authorities or even federal.

The deeds reminded him of what she had said once about a world of smoke and mirrors. Now it was all being cleared away by Pandora singlehandedly. Azusa sighed heavily and smiled as he recalled the look of her smile. How he missed her…..How they all missed her. The new condo was so quiet, their gatherings so ordinary, without that wild spark to buzz about. How he regretted not telling her more, telling her to stop what she was doing before she lost herself, how he regretted not fighting harder to safe her. Mistakes made in his youth haunted him even to this day. A shadow eclipsed him from behind blocking his light.

"Oh-Excuse me-"

"Don't turn around."

The voice was stern but soft and whispering. Azusa felt his heart begin to race in his chest at the prospect…Could it be?

"P-Pan?"

"Don't turn around." Her voice came softly, "I didn't come to socialize."

Azusa rested back in the wrought iron chair of the café table and sighed, "Very well."

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry….."

As her voice cracked, showing the tender conscience beneath, Azusa's soul ached for her.

"I-I've been selfish towards you Azusa….."the shadow extended towards him and then her hand came into view pale and trembling, "This belongs to you."

A heavy emblem was set down on the table, a sword through a bird cage, and he exhaled seeing the thing. It was Tsubaki's necklace, the one he always wore…the one he was wearing that night.

"Tell everyone I love them. I wish them the best."

Soft footsteps began to recede from him-

"Did you get them all?"

The footsteps stopped but he didn't turn around to face her.

"Pardon?"

"That night Ivan said there were more-"the scene played through his head given him chills, "did you finish them off?"

"Yes. No one knows of you and no one will come for you."

Azusa twisted about in his chair, "Then come home!" but she was gone.

The grave was well kept. It was a good sign to me. Standing before the dark grave stone I shook as my eyes poured over the name inscribed there: Tsubaki Asahina. The star gazer lilies, so delicately wrapped up in brown paper, shivered in my arms. Kneeling down slowly I bowed my head, lit an incense stick, and set my flowers on the grave. There was so much I wanted to say, so much that needed to be let out, but I didn't even know where to begin. Something in my mind broke, that hardness that I'd let creep in and choke my heart for all those years of doing someone's dirty work, and it came out as a gasping sob.

"Tsubaki….."

His death had haunted me in my dreams, in my nightmares, in my waking hours and with every blink. But it drove me, it drove me across oceans, borders, countries and continents, snuffing out the flames ignited by Ivan's traitor lips. I knew my family would be safe with or without my presence.

"…..I'm sorry…."bitter warm tears ran down my cheeks reminding me of the life still left within my bones, "I'm so sorry! Tsubaki I wish I could trade places! I wish it would've been me! I wish I would've never agreed to meeting everyone!"

Something desperately called in my blood and I suddenly wanted to spill it all out! Huddling over I bowed as lowly as a could, pressing my worthless forehead against the cold earth, and begged with all I had.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki! I'm sorry! I wish-It should've been me! I should've-Forgive me! Please everyone forgive me!"

"We never held it against you!"

My head shot up from the ground and I looked to my right, towards the east, to see Azusa standing there flanked by all his siblings. My heart leapt up into my throat, anxiety clawed at my chest turning it to a gnarled mess, as I rose to my feet. Turning away I ran down the stone walk, my boots smacking against the surface, echoing in my ears like war hammers.

"Pan! Wait!" Azusa called.

I had to outrun him! How'd he know I was here?! Behind me I could hear Azusa's running steps and he was catching up! I glanced over my shoulders and he was suddenly reaching out for me, those deep plum eyes wide and hopeful, fingers stretching with everything he had. I looked ahead, just in time, to jump down several stairs but he over jumped my own stride and caught me by the wrist. We hit the ground together but I lost my balance and tumbled onto the walkway. Azusa held my wrist even as I tried to scamper away but his grip was hard and he'd seemed to have grown some strength in the last four years.

"STOP! Let me go!" I yelled trying to get away.

Azusa barked, "NO! You're staying right here!"

Azusa was joined but literally every sibling and they surrounded me keeping me from escaping anywhere. With nothing but a sea of feet and legs all around me all the fight suddenly left my bones and all I could do was stare down at the ground, head hung low, and try to hide my filthy self from them.

"Please….."she sobbed heavily in her chest, "please go away before I break you too!"

He couldn't help it. Azusa held Pan's wrist firmly ensuring that she wouldn't get away.

"I'm sorry!"

Before anyone could say anything her heart began pouring out to them.

Pandora cried, "I'm sorry I hurt everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to save Tsubaki! I'm sorry it wasn't me! I'm sorry I broke everything-"

Azusa yanked her arm as he dropped down to his knees, "It wasn't your fault!" he wrapped his arms around the tiny, starved girl and held her tight trying to settle her sobs, "Pandora we all love you, Tsubaki loves you, you did the best you could! We un-"

She shook violently in his arms, "NO! Nononononononononononononononono! None of you understand! I let him die! **I BROKE TSUBAKI**!"

" **THE ONLY ONE WHO IS BROKEN HERE IS YOU PANDORA**!" he barked out in anguish holding tighter to her still, "You were broken long ago but that's alright-"Azusa pulled away and tilted her face up to his, "I love you, I always have, and I will put you back together."


	37. Chapter 37

The Flock

It was sunny out and warm. Everyone gathered around the worn wooden table, the smell of charcoal in the air, chattering with one another. I gazed above, to the cloudless sky, and saw not an imperfect spot in the sky. Birds were singing in the nearby willows, their happy songs made me feel lighter, and a soft breeze rolled in from the ocean to the west carrying with it the heavy smell of salt.

Surprisingly the park was empty even with the tulips in full bloom. Solvang was a tiny little town, a place settled by the Dutch long ago, and while the inner part of the town was a tourist destination the outskirts were very mellow and sparsely populated. In fact the whole family had found housing in two twin lighthouses tucked away in their own private cove. I had to admit it was a slice of Heaven on earth.

"Pandora?"

I looked up from the brilliant purple of a tulip to Azusa who sat down next to me on the park table bench.

Azusa wrapped an arm around me, "You okay?"

"Of course-"I smiled, "just losing myself in the color." I nodded towards the tulips.

Suddenly the bundle on my lap, between us, gurgled and began sucking on my knuckle. Azusa laughed and pulled away. One year after reuniting we'd had a son and named him Tsubaki; most days I loved the name some days it was hard to speak it. But the sweet, chubby bundle in my arms was ours and my heart was bound to him just like my family.

"Hey there big boy." Azusa took him from my arms, stood up, and walked over to the flowers.

I watched my husband play and talk to his son in the distance.

"Pan come make a plate."

Turning back to the table I looked over at Natsume who was handing me an empty paper plate. When I'd first come back life had been…..awkward to say the least. Even though everyone showed me nothing but love and patience and kindness, even though each of them helped me stitch myself back together, even though they'd suffered so much because of me I wanted to be around them, with them….They were my family and I loved them with all of my heart.

Taking the plate from Natsume I piled it high with food and made one for Azusa. From what Subaru had told me it the time I'd been gone Felix had hung around a lot, protecting and watching over everyone, as well as giving me one last gift. The night I destroyed my tracker was the night HQ lost location of their "asset" and just like that I was officially off the map however that didn't mean that would stop anyone from trying to reclaim me.

So Felix paid a multimillion debt and bought my life.

Now I was free. No military had any right to control or claim me. Azusa came back to the table at Emma's beckon and sat down next to me. Our son looked up at me with brilliant hazel eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I hugged him tightly and he giggled in his childish way. Azusa kissed my forehead and then the top of our sons head.

"Pandora Asahina?"

Instantly everyone went tense at the sound of the official looking voice. We all looked towards the east, the park entrance, to see a very official looking government man slowly approaching. Emma reached for Tsubaki, who I handed him to, my siblings drew guns and swarmed around the table forming a blockade between me and the strange man. Suddenly he stopped and lifted his hands in surrender.

"I haven't come to cause any trouble."

Azusa held his glock with a steady hand, "You're not taking my wife anywhere."

In unison everyone cocked their guns and the sound sent shivers down my spine in the most unpleasant way. Slowly I stood up as Emma, with Tsubaki in her arms, stepped back behind Subaru. Walking through my siblings I approached the front of the group and that's when I spotted Wataru holding an Oozy.

"Give me that!" I snatched the gun from his young hands, "I didn't get my first oozy until I was twelve!" Wataru gave me an apologetic look that was completely fake, "Who gave you this anyways?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Hikaru."

I glanced back over my shoulder at my older brother, "Really."

Hikaru looked from me to Wataru, "Rat."

Wataru stuck his tongue out. Quickly I lifted my gun, the suited man froze to the spot hands still raised, and looked back at the man.

"What do you want and I advise you to make it quick because my trigger finger is getting twitchy." I warned.

The man swallowed the lump in his throat, "I came to talk with you Panodra-"

I fried one shot into the ground at his feet, "Get to it!"

"Um….Uh…..There's been a war in Moscow brewing. The UN is requesting your help to settle-"

"I'm sorry but I don't do that kind of stuff anymore." I rejected flatly.

His face fell like a cars salesman being told to scram, "B-But we desperately need your help! People are dying!"

"People die every day. I spent most of my life dying so now I'm going to live. Tell the UN to sort it out themselves. I'm done."

I turned away as I lowered my gun and the gap was closed behind me by my siblings. Apparently not only had Felix bought me he'd trained my family just as I had been trained allowing them to defend themselves and whoever may come after me. It was a sweet gift but kind of a crazy one too but it gave my mind ease knowing they could protect themselves should they need to. _Felix you've thought of it all_. Moments later the man was gone and everyone tucked away their guns. Returning to the table, Tsubaki back in my arms, we all sat down to eat and talk about where we wanted to live next. Solvang was no longer safe but the world was a big place and all of us could easily get lost in it. Together.

Wow. That was an intense ride. Please anyone and everyone let me know what you thought! You are welcome to leave a review that will post to the story however the fastest way to reach me and get a response is to PM me! Any constructive criticism is welcomed and I always do my best to respond to every PM and post!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
